Trapped – Thunderbirds Are Go!
by crystalquirt
Summary: Kayo tried to tell Gordon to practice self-defense seriously. His not wanting to learn more puts his life in danger. The Hood and the Mechanic keep setting traps for International Rescue, endangering each of their lives. Scott has to undergo surgery to save his life after being attacked by the Mechanic's Mecha Scorpion.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped 1

– Thunderbirds Are Go!

2017 Fanfiction by Crystalquirt

[[[I do not own anything to do with The Thunderbirds Are Go, past or present. [Wish I did] but I just love this show and don't get to see new episodes very often. It is so awesome and great entertainment for all! This story is a work of Fan Fiction, and no profit is being made from it.]]]

In the living room / Communications Center on Tracy Island

"Oh come on, again? Kayo - I'll never be good at this!" Gordon whined.

Kayo had a tight hold on his arm making him stand up from the couch. "You need this - you can't even keep me from getting you off the couch!" Kayo pointed out.

Angry and trying to show her she was wrong Gordon grabbed her wrist and pulled. Kayo smoothly turned him around with one hand and never letting go had him off the couch and in a throat hold against her chest.

"See? Do you want to keep arguing?" she asked.

"Yes, I can't do this – What if I hurt you?" Gordon asked, trying to change his argument.

"That's not happening." Kayo put him on the floor with his arm bent behind his back.

"Alright - I give – what can I do?" Gordon glared at Alan who was cracking up on the nearby couch in the living room. Virgil watched quietly, smiling.

After a long, embarrassing and frustrating lesson in self-defense Gordon slipped out to 'do some maintenance' in Thunderbird 4. He wanted a nap and maybe to watch "Into the Unknown with Buddy and Ellie."

"Ow. I think Kayo broke my back." Gordon stated to himself as he laid on his side on the open lid of a Dry Tube. Before the first Buddy and Ellie episode got going, he was asleep.

Back in the living, or control room, John Tracy's hologram lit up over the table. "Guys, we have a situation!" Virgil sat up from where he was lying on the couch, reading. Scott came jogging into the room from the kitchen area. "What's up, John?"

"In the ocean just off the coast, a yacht with only one passenger is stuck on a reef."

"Is it François Lamarre? Only he would get a yacht stuck on a reef." Scott suggested.

"I don't think it's him. But whoever it is, they need help."

"No problem," Virgil said. "Thunderbird 2 can just lift the yacht off the reef and set it back out on the ocean."

"Unless it's damaged – better take Gordon with you just in case," Scott added.

"F-A-B! Thunderbird 5 – we're on our way!" Virgil said as he stood against the wall. The gear-up sequence began and dumped him down the tube. Scott went back to the kitchen to try and keep Grandma Tracy's latest batch of cookies from burning.

As quickly as ever, Virgil landed in Thunderbird 2 and pulled the overhead hatch closed. The belt moved container #4 with Gordon in it under Thunderbird 2 and Virgil loaded it.

Virgil beeped a loud alarm inside Thunderbird 4 which startled Gordon right off the Dry Tube's lid.

"Whaaat?" Gordon yawned, stretching.

"I knew you were sleeping in there." Virgil smiled. "You're already loaded in Thunderbird 2, Gordon. We have to go save a yacht."

"F-A-B! Virgil - I'll be geared up in a second!" Gordon jumped to his feet and waited for the mechanical arms to get him ready as Virgil launched.

"There it is!" Virgil announced, "Gordon! Time to wake up."

In only the few minutes it took to get there, Gordon had fallen back to sleep. "What's the matter with you?" Virgil asked.

"I can't help it. We were up all night last night and this morning while you were all sleeping, Kayo thought it necessary to beat me up."

"And I woke up in time to watch." Virgil smiled. "Knowing a little about it might help you some day. We all should practice more."

"That's what she said," Gordon said. "I'm taking Thunderbird 4 out," he got up and went to the back.

The front end of a large yacht was indeed stuck on an outcropping of rocks with the aft nearly underwater.

"Hey, Virgil?" Gordon asked over the com. "How does someone get a boat stuck on a reef that's visible above the surface of the water?"

"I don't know, but it's for sure that the captain of this junker found a way." Virgil placed Thunderbird 2 on automatic and leaned back in his chair to wait for Gordon.

Each wave splashed water onto the deck, but there was no one on in sight.

"Are you guys sure there's someone on this thing?" Gordon asked. John had answered before Virgil had a chance to.

"Yes, Thunderbird 4, I'm detecting one life sign located aft."

"In the back? That end is almost under water!" Gordon observed. "What could this person be doing?"

"I don't know," Virgil added, "if it were me, I'd be up on deck waiting for help."

"I haven't been able to get an answer from the yacht - maybe the person is hurt?" John said. "You guys better hurry."

"F-A-B!" Gordon confirmed.

Gordon put on his helmet and folded his arms across his chest as he rolled his command chair back. His dive suit protected him from feeling the cold water as Thunderbird 4 deposited him in the ocean. He quickly swam to the reef and climbed up on the rocks next to the yacht on the port side. It was listing severely to port and Gordon could almost look over the side and see the deck.

"This thing's going on its side soon" he reported as he climbed on board. He had to run forward to find the steps to get below and then go aft. He found a man face down on the floor.

"Hey buddy," Gordon shook his shoulder, "Can you hear me? This is no time for a nap!" Gordon checked him over quickly for injuries. "No apparent injuries but he is unconscious," Gordon spoke so everyone could hear him over the com. "I'll have to carry him out."

Gordon stood the man up with the help of the nearest wall. He leaned forward to heft his victim up on his shoulders to carry him. That was when the man came to life and delivered a punch to Gordon's abdomen as he stood up. Gordon went to his knees.

"Ee-ohh." Gordon let out a cry of pain. The punch took his breath away.

After a moment, he looked up, "What are you doing? I'm trying to help you!"

"You won't be helping anyone ever again." The man had a deep voice. He grabbed Gordon's arm and closed a metal cuff around his wrist. "Stop it!" Gordon cried. He twisted and tried to push his attacker away, but the guy was ready for it and punched him in the stomach again before pulling a short iron pipe from behind his back.

"Gordon - what's going on?" Virgil called over the com.

"Thunderbird 4 – What's happening?" John called too.

Giving Gordon no time to answer his brothers, the end of the iron pipe delivered a smashing blow - right in Gordon's face. It smashed the glass out of his helmet and cut his cheek.

"Help! This guy's attacking me!" Gordon cried as he fell back. The chain attached to the metal cuff around his wrist kept him from running away.

"Have fun!" The stranger, took off his business suit to reveal a black dive suit. He laughed as he ran forward and up the steps.

Gordon, still on his knees and feeling a little dizzy took his hands from his painful abdomen long enough to press the controls on his armband to lock Thunderbird 4 down. Thunderbird 4's portal wouldn't open for the attacker when he yanked on it. Angry he suddenly became the Hood.

The Hood grumbled, "If I can't have it – you can't either." He attached a bomb with a flashing red light under Thunderbird 4's forward section. Then the hood went for Gordon's Aqua Scooter instead. He pulled it down out of its compartment, but before jetting away, he pushed a button on a remote control that caused a small explosion that seemed to break the whole aft section of the yacht away from the rest of the boat. At the same time, the yacht illusion disappeared, and all that was left was a large clear, self-contained vehicle. Shaped simply like a box it was filling up with water from holes in the top as its four little impellers pushed it down. Gordon could easily be seen inside with water up to his waist and struggling with the chain around his wrist.

The Hood paused in his escape to say, "I think Gordon needs a little help down here – Good luck trying to save him but he, like Thunderbird 4 is lost to you!" The Hood said into the com so everyone could hear him.

"No! The Hood? - Thunderbird 4? Come in!" Virgil cried.

"What did you do?" Scott yelled into the com.

"Let him go - we have to save Gordon!" Virgil interrupted.

"Just then, the bomb under Thunderbird 4 exploded with a much larger explosion than the first one had been. It blew Thunderbird 4 right out of the water. It landed on its side on the reef.

"Oh no - Thunderbird 4 is off-line. I can't remote control it to get it down to Gordon." John reported.

"The Hood must have done something to Gordon to prevent him from helping himself," Virgil stated.

Back in the living room

"Oh no," Alan whispered and sat on the steps between the couches. Kayo, Scott, and Alan were sitting together listening to the situation. Kayo put her arm around Alan's shoulders. "Gordon will be okay." Alan managed a weak smile.

On Thunderbird 5 John floated quickly to the opposite side of his console. "That thing's full of air! Why is it sinking so fast?" John asked while frantically examining the data streaming to his system from earth.

"It's not sinking - it's diving!" Virgil answered. "It has a small motor and impellers of its own. This was a trap!"

"Stop it! Grab it with Thunderbird 2!" Alan yelled.

"I'm trying to grab the thing with the cables, but it's just plastic or worse – glass! The magnets aren't attaching." Virgil answered.

Thunderbird 2's grapple lines bounced off the vehicle's clear surface. The weird craft continued sinking until it got wedged in between rocks near the bottom of the reef. Water from several small holes in the top streamed in faster around Gordon.

"Guys – I'm okay for now – but my helmet's broken." Gordon's voice finally came over the com.

"Gordon, what's your situation?" John asked from Thunderbird 5.

Gordon pulled his yellow respirator off and tossed the helmet aside. It drifted away. "My re-breather should still work until I can get myself out." Gordon put the respirator directly into his mouth and bit the ring with his teeth to hold on to it. Gordon pulled against the wrist cuff, but it held tight. The craft was already half-full of water, so he had to dive down to see better how the chain was attached to the vehicle.

Gordon found it welded solidly onto part of the only metal in the craft, the floor. Gordon was already feeling lightheaded. He found no air available from his re-breather.

Gordon quickly stood up and kicked once to get his head above water. Gasping, he noticed the chain pulling his arm. Just a few more inches and he wouldn't be able to get his head above water.

"Virgil, can you hear me? – Come in!" he cried.

"I'm here – we're all here!" Virgil answered. "Are you coming up yet?"

"No – and I'm out of oxygen – it must have leaked out when that guy attacked me. What happened to him? I locked down Thunderbird 4, so he couldn't use it to get away."

"That worked, but that guy was the Hood! And he blew it up instead." Virgil answered. "What's going on down there?"

"I'm out of oxygen!"

"I'm not showing you very deep. Only a hundred and fifty feet or so." John interrupted, "Just come on up."

"I can't – while . . . well . . . I'm chained inside this thing – and it's stuck in the rocks. I can't get out, and it's filling up with water."

"Hold on Gordon I'm coming to get you out!" Virgil exclaimed.

"But you don't like the ocean," Gordon said trying to lighten the mood.

"But I like you – you're my brother – and I'm not letting the Hood taking any more of our family away from us!"

Virgil opened a little-used locker near the rear of Thunderbird 2's port side and pulled out an air tank and helmet that looked like Gordon's except for green trim. He put it on and replaced his boots with blue dive shoes with green flippers. He quickly checked the small tank and found it full of oxygen. Virgil grabbed one more little tank and shoved it in his belt with a mask.

Opening Thunderbird 2's lower portal he watched the waves below the deck as he spoke, "John, keep Thunderbird 2 steady for me."

"F-A-B! Virgil," John answered.

Virgil jumped from Thunderbird 2's lowered deck and went feet-first into the waves.

Not able to see very far he swam straight downward for a while then angled more toward the reef where his instruments showed life signs. Soon Virgil spotted Gordon. It looked like he was in a square bubble and was struggling to keep his face above the surface with the chain pulling him down. He was holding his side like it hurt and kicking weakly to stay up.

"I'm just gonna cut my way in - release you and we'll swim up together," Virgil said.

Gordon nodded weakly. He was getting very tired.

Virgil used his shoulder-laser to cut the corner of the vehicle clean away. It cut through the clear material like butter. Virgil swam straight in and used the laser again to cut the chain from the floor at the base. It cut the chain and the steel floor right in half.

Gordon went limp as Virgil swam the few feet between them. He quickly covered Gordon's nose and mouth with a mask, attached an airline and opened the valve on the small tank on his belt.

Virgil hugged Gordon with his back against his chest, keeping his brother and the mask in place with one hand and kicked hard to swim back to the surface.

"Gordon – can you hear me?" Virgil asked hopefully. There was no answer.

"John! Thunderbird 5! I have Gordon – but he's out. There was very little air left in that thing. He's on pure oxygen now." He reported as he swam hard for the surface.

"F-A-B, Virgil. Send me his vitals as soon as you can."

Virgil surfaced about 20 feet from the deck under Thunderbird 2. He rolled over to keep Gordon's face out of the water and swam on his back the rest of his way. Virgil kicked hard and boosted Gordon up out of the water. He rolled him onto the deck and climbed, quickly repositioning Gordon's oxygen mask.

"I got him on Thunderbird 2!" Virgil said.

"F-A-B!" John answered.

Virgil remotely got the deck to rise and as soon as it was close enough, jumped inside. He quickly picked Thunderbird 4 with the grapple cables and set the auto pilot for Tracy Island.

"I'm sending vitals to Thunderbird 5, John." Virgil used his helmet scanner, looking Gordon from head to toe to send data to John.

"Gordon's breathing is shallow," John reported, "heart rate fast. Maybe assist a little with the respirator and keep him warm. His temp's a little low."

"F-A-B, John." Virgil pulled a box with a handle closer. There was a short hose attached to it which he snapped to the end of the mask that Gordon wore. Virgil turned a switch on the box to the 'on' position, and it began forcing Gordon to take deeper slower breaths.

"Breathing stable now – let's hope it stays that way," Virgil reported. Scott and the others were listening. Alan smiled weakly at Kayo who sat next to him.

"I'm seeing a lot of bruising of his abdominal wall," John added. "Have Brains examine him for organ damage as soon as you get there."

"F-A-B!" Virgil reported.

"I'm all set up." Brains added, "Kayo, would you fly to London and pick up Dr. Brackett? I've alerted him to Gordon's condition, and he agrees that he may need a specialist."

"I'll get the doc in Thunderbird 1 – Shadow only seats one person," Scott said as he pulled the lamps down and disappeared into the wall.

"No, I don't, I'm okay!" Gordon suddenly woke up and pulled the mask off. "Really guys – I'm okay."

Virgil glared at him, "Dr. Gordon, you won't mind if we get a second opinion will you?"

"My stomach hurts a little where the Hood punched me, but I'm fine."

"I told you," Kayo interrupted, "If you worked a little harder at self-defense – this probably wouldn't have happened."

"I know Kayo – Don't rub it in." Gordon sounded out of breath, so Virgil put the oxygen mask back over his face. "Switching to oxygen and turning off the respirator."

"Thanks, Virgil." John verified. "Gordon's vitals are improving."

"Scott, since he's already aware of our situation it won't hurt to pick Dr. Bracket up and let him make sure."

"I never turned back," Scott said. "I'm still on course to London."

"F-A-B!" Virgil stated, "and I'm on final approach to Tracy Island."

Virgil turned Thunderbird 2's engine off, and the platform moved it back into the hanger. When he had his back turned putting the respirator away, Gordon sat up and took the mask off.

"Whoa," Virgil said when he turned around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm fine!" Gordon argued but went to one knee when he tried to stand. Virgil caught him. "You agreed to let us get a second opinion. Now lay still and let us take care of you." Virgil directed.

"Fine," Gordon agreed. He pressed on his stomach with his palm as he let Virgil put him back down on the stretcher.

"Your stomach is hurting isn't it?" Virgil asked.

"There's a little pain, but it'll pass." Gordon still argued.

Virgil opened the side door and extended the ramp. Without waiting for the end to hit the ground, Alan ran up the ramp.

"Gordon? Are you okay? I sure was scared for you." Alan asked.

"I'm fine" Gordon insisted. "Virgil still won't let me get up."

"He's leaving out the part where if I had not have caught him he'd a gone face first on the floor," Virgil answered softly. "Here Alan, help me get him down the ramp."

Alan and Virgil carried Gordon on the stretcher into Brain's lab where the Medical Facilities were located.

Grandma Tracy was right at Gordon's side when they lifted him, stretcher and all up and onto the exam table. "You'll be okay Gordon, don't worry." She said sweetly to him.

"I'm okay now. Virgil is just over cautious." Gordon argued.

Kayo waited quietly in a corner near the foot of the stretcher. Thunderbird 1 was landing in its hanger. Scott and Dr. Brackett got off and headed to Medical.

Looking at the huge family piled into the small area where his patient was Dr. Brackett ordered, "Everyone clear out – You have to give us some room and a little time."

Everyone except Grandma Tracy and Brains filed out. Slowly they made their way back upstairs to the living room to wait.

"It's been forever! Why hasn't the doctor let us know what's going on?" Alan asked soon after they were all seated on the couches, except Scott who sat at Jeff Tracy's desk.

"We have to be patient, I guess," Kayo answered.

Finally, Dr. Brackett and Brains appeared behind the couch that Virgil was lying on. They were both smiling.

"Is Gordon okay?" Scott asked.

"Yes, and he will be just fine with a little rest." Dr. Brackett answered.

"Oh, that's good," Virgil mumbled thankfully.

"Thank goodness," Kayo whispered.

"His abdominal wall is bruised pretty badly, but he hasn't complained of nausea – in fact, he's hungry. I think my job here is done." Dr. Brackett announced. "I need to come back in a couple of days to check him again."

"No problem Doc," Scott answered, "Just let me know when you want me to pick you up. Kayo, would you mind taking Dr. Brackett back to London? I'd like to stay here for now. You can take Thunderbird 1."

"Sure Scott." Kayo agreed. "I'll be right back." She walked with Dr. Brackett to the elevator.

As soon as they left, the elevator came back up again with Grandma Tracy and Gordon standing on his own.

"Gordon! You're okay!" Alan ran over and hugged the stuffing out of his brother, making him whine a little when his stomach got squished. Grandma Tracy hurried to the kitchen.

"I won't be okay for long. Grandma Tracy heard me say I was hungry. She's fixing us all supper." Gordon said solemnly.

The feeling of cheer in the room decreased in a very short time at the thought of Grandma Tracy's dinner.

"Oh no!" Alan whined. "I gotta go!"

"Oh no, you don't! Nobody leaves this room – Dinner will be served shortly!" Grandma Tracy yelled.

"We're all doomed," Virgil said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Grandma Tracy exclaimed, "Come on, I've been practicing."

Everything was back to normal on Tracy Island. At least for now.

By CQ

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped 2

2017 Fanfiction by Crystalquirt

[[[I do not own anything to do with The Thunderbirds Are Go, past or present. [Wish I did] but I just love this show and don't get to see new episodes very often. It is so awesome and great entertainment for all! This story is a work of Fan Fiction, and no profit is being made from it.]]]

.

"Hey, Gordon! Glad to see you up so early for a change!" Scott greeted his brother when he came into the living room. "You aren't sleeping as much as you have been - feeling better?"

"I am! I'm going swimming in the ocean today." Gordon announced.

"So what's new?" Scott asked.

"I've been swimming in the pool to try and stay in shape, but I'm feeling fine. After my workout with Kayo this morning I'm gonna take out Thunderbird 4 and go swimming in the ocean – I miss it! It's been three weeks ya know?"

"Yeah, I know – I'm surprised you could stand it this long." Scott smiled.

"I like helping Brains in his lab – but I miss being in the thick of things. The doctor and Kayo finally released me from light duty!"

"Kayo too?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Kayo. She's been watching over me even closer than Grandma Tracy." Gordon admitted.

"And I will keep you under my wing until I'm sure you can handle yourself." Kayo entered and heard what he said. "Are you ready for your lesson?" Kayo asked.

"Ready when you are," Gordon grinned.

"Oh . . . I'm ready for you!" Kayo challenged. She positioned a perfect horse stance and motioned for Gordon to come at her. She stood behind a couch and in front of all of the family portraits on the wall. Gordon walked the opposite way toward the kitchen area. Suddenly he changed direction and charged her.

"Hey! You two!" Scott cried, "Not in the living room!"

Gordon intended to run right past Kayo and take her down on the way. He grasped her shoulder, and she spun but grabbed his arm. Gordon twisted his arm in a circle and broke her grip. Kayo made a fist and aimed for his stomach. Gordon blocked with his forearm and with the other hand, spun Kayo around and got her in a headlock.

"I give!" Kayo said. "Very good Gordon!"

"You have taught me well Obi-Kayo!" Gordon smiled and bowed toward her. She did the same.

"Wow, Gordon," Scott added. "I pity the fool that tries to get the better of you now."

"Well - I have a long way to go, but Kayo said she made me her special project after what happened. "Gordon jumped over the back of a couch and landed on it sitting sideways.

Two short beeps sounded, and John's torso hologram lit up the room. "Guys, we have a situation."

"What's up, John?" Scott asked. Virgil and Alan came into the room to listen.

"I was trying to track a faint distress signal, but the small plane crashed before we could help. EOS found it."

"Too bad - any survivors?" Scott asked.

"Even EOS is not sure. Our scans are not clear. If there is someone they are in such a remote area in the forest that help won't come from anyone but International Rescue.

"Where did it go down?" Alan asked.

"The Amazon Rain Forest - I'm sending the coordinates to Thunderbird 1 now," John answered.

"Well, I guess that means I'm chosen to go." Scott surmised.

"Thunderbird 1 is the fastest, and with more lifting power if needed and you are our climbing expert," John stated.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Scott started toward the lamps to begin his gear up.

"No – Wait! After what happened to Gordon none of us should go anywhere alone at least for a while." Virgil started toward the wall where he began his gear up.

"No Virgil – Thunderbird 2 is too slow, and it's a long way." Scott interrupted. "Come on Alan."

"But Thunderbird 3 is a 'Space Rocket.' What good would it be?" Alan argued.

"I didn't say Thunderbird 3 - I want you on this mission, Alan. You will be in command again." Scott smiled.

"Command? But you're in charge – you're always our leader!" Alan looked nervous.

"Right, it will be a great experience for you," Scott pulled down the lamps and disappeared into the wall. Alan sat on his comfy chair, and it sank into the floor.

Scott and Alan met in Thunderbird 1 and Scott waited for Alan to sit in the driver's seat.

"No way – you want me to fly Thunderbird 1? This is so cool!" Alan laughed. Scott sat behind him and pulled up a second navigation and communication panel.

Alan started the engine. "Thunderbirds Are Go!" he announced with a grin at Scott who rolled his eyes but smiled back at his younger brother.

After a short time flying, they found themselves over the vast forests of the Amazon. Right from the start, Alan was flying as fast as Thunderbird 1 could go. Suddenly Virgil's small hologram appeared in front of Alan.

"Hey – I've been tracking you – you're really flyin' - now who's pushing to the max?" Virgil asked.

"Alan takes after me more than I realized," Scott said. Alan wore a wide grin.

"I think I'll follow you." Virgil volunteered. "I can at least pick up the wreckage. We shouldn't leave it cluttering up the Rain Forest.

"Don't bother Virgil – we can clean up with Thunderbird 1," Scott said.

"F.A.B." Virgil said over then com, but then said to those in the room with him, "Kayo - Gordon? I'm going anyway. Let Grandma Tracy know would you?"

"We knew you were going," Gordon answered, looking at Kayo. "We'll be here if you need backup."

"I'll be here," Kayo corrected. "Gordon still needs to take it easy."

"No way! The doctor released me for normal activity." Gordon argued.

"What you do in your normal activities is not normal for most people." Kayo pointed out, "We get into some strenuous situations on rescues, and I think you should keep working out here for a while."

Gordon's joyful expression changed to that of a lost puppy.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Virgil dropped through Thunderbird 2's roof portal only to find Brains and MAX sitting in his spot. They had the controls all dismantled and spread out over the front end of the ship. "Brains, what happened?"

"We're just looking for that electrical short that messed up your feed when you were out last." Brains answered MAX beeped.

"But I have to go! I want to follow Scott and Alan. How long will it take to put this back together?" Virgil frowned.

"But they just went after a small plane with one passenger - they won't need Thunderbird 2 will they?"

"They probably won't but this situation is not clear, and after what happened to Gordon I want to go, just in case."

"I'll get it back together as quick as I can." Brains said, and added, "And MAX will help too."

MAX beeped happily and vibrated up and down.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Thunderbird 1 – I show you in the area," John said. "I'm afraid that's as good as the coordinates get."

Scott poked Alan to let him know that he wanted him to answer.

"Okay, er, F.A.B., Thunderbird 5," Alan said, "We'll set down in the nearest flat spot and see what we can find using our scanners." Alan looked at Scott and Scott nodded.

"F.A.B. Thunderbird 1," John confirmed.

Scott got several wide blue straps from a compartment. "Hey Alan, put this on." He instructed, "This makes a harness that will turn your suit into a climbing suit like mine. There is a grapple gun, and these are grapple packs."

Alan counted, "Wow, six grapples. I could climb a long way!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. It's pretty annoying to get half-way somewhere and run out of lines. I'm sure we'll get a chance on this mission where I can show you more about climbing safely."

"Great!" Alan said enthusiastically, "Should we take our helmets?"

"Naw, there is plenty of air in the rain forest," Scott answered without thinking about it.

They set off following their hand-held scanners looking for any sign of the downed plane. Before they went too far, Alan got used to the straps that now went around his legs and stopped pulling at them as they walked.

"Wow – it's hot and sticky here!" Alan pulled at his suit to unstuck it from his skin. "Haven't your scans picked anything up yet?"

"There's something man-made and mostly metal this way." Scott changed direction with Alan barely keeping up with his long strides. The trees and bushes were thick, and they couldn't see very far in front of them as they walked.

"Scott slow down – we don't know where we're going – I don't want to round a tree and come face to face with a lion." Alan cautioned.

"There are no lions here!" Scott answered. One more step found no earth under his heel. Scott yelled, "Alan!" as he fell forward into the empty air. Alan grabbed for him and caught his hand, but Scott's weight pulled Alan off his feet too. They both disappeared over the edge.

"Jetpack!" Scott handed Alan the scanner and activated his Jetpack. Holding Alan's hand, Scott fired the Jetpack to the max, and it still strained to lift them both back to the edge where they fell.

"Whooh!" Alan said, relieved. "That was close."

"F.A.B. And . . . Sorry, Alan - I put you in charge and then I didn't listen when you tried to warn me."

"Hey, at least it wasn't a lion."

"F.A.B." Scott agreed. "Look across – I think there's a small chunk of the plane's wing in that tree."

"I think you're right." Alan was looking at the great expanse before them. "But how will we get over there? This is a wide fast moving river if we try to swim across north of the falls, we could get pulled over, and if we go south, the current will pull us under water. Your Jetpack won't carry both of us that far either."

"I could just Jetpack across alone to see if the pilot survived," Scott said.

"Shouldn't I stay with you? Virgil said we should stay together - and I think he's right." Alan said. "How about using the grapples?"

"They are way too short to go all the way across." Scott answered, "I'll be fine. You stay here away from the edge, and I'll be right back."

"No – Scott – you said I was in charge and I'm smart enough to stay away from the edge without you telling me! I say we find a way around together." Alan argued.

"Forget it Alan – we need to know as soon as possible if someone's hurt over there so we can figure out how to get him back to Thunderbird 1."

"How about we go get Thunderbird 1, and I hover above while you use the grapples to get down there and search?"

"That'll take too long," Scott answered simply. He turned his back on Alan, ending the conversation.

"F.A.B." Alan agreed reluctantly and stepped back.

Scott fired up the Jetpack, and it carried him smoothly over to the other side. "I'm about 12 meters from the plane's wing. I don't see anything else from here." He reported.

Alan touched his communicator, and the IR near his shoulder lit up. "F.A.B. Scott."

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

Not being able to stand it anymore Alan took the grapple gun from his harness and loaded a pack. "I just have to see how far it goes." He mumbled as he took aim. After he fired the line and it fell, he observed. "Only about half-way across. That'll never do." He pushed the button to reel it back in.

"Stop messin' around Alan," Scott radioed back as he walked toward the plane's wing. "There are several large trees close by and a lot of brush to look through, but the rest of the plane should be up here someplace."

"F.A.B., Scott," Alan said sadly, his excitement deflated a bit. He took his binoculars out of their pocket and watched Scott. He wondered how he could use the climbing gear to join his brother sooner than trying to go around or waiting for him to come back.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Thunderbird 5, I'm on scene but haven't found any sign of anyone." Scott reported, "Wait! There's another piece of what has to be part of the plane. It looks like an antique plane from the part of the wing we already found."

"F.A.B. Thunderbird 1 – how is Alan doing?" John answered.

"He's feeling kinda useless right now I think. I had to leave him on the other side of a wide river and Jetpack over."

"You should carry another Jetpack with you in Thunderbird 1," John suggested.

"Good idea! He'll be happy to get his own for the next mission. I'll report back as soon as I find something more."

Scott climbed down a short way over huge rocks to find a circular-plate-like object with a long, straight appendage attached on one side.

"This thing I just found looks kind of like a big flat skillet. It's about six feet long. Alan – can you think of any part of an antique plane that might look like this?" Scott pointed his scanner at the thing and sent Alan and John an image of it.

Just then it moved, and Alan yelled, "Scott! Get out of there!" That's one of the Mechanic's drones!"

Arms unfolded from around the edge of the circular plate, and the long end of it curled up into a tail like a scorpion. Scott heard Alan's warning and turned to run but stumbled as he tried to jump back up the rocks. He activated his Jetpack instead.

The drone followed Scott a few meters into the air before it grabbed his boot with a metal claw and started pulling Scott back down.

Scott made the Jetpack lift with more force, but the drone curled its long tail up and jabbed the metal stinger at the end into the back of Scott's calf. Visible electric currents surrounded Scott's whole body for a moment, and the Jetpack started smoking then went dark. Scott fell, screaming.

Alan watched through his binoculars and saw his oldest brother fall back to the ground. He looked over the edge right in front of where he stood and quickly measured in his head. He set his jaw ready to try. He fired the grapple again, straight down striking the rock he was standing on. Alan jumped over the side holding onto the line and pressed the button to let the line feed out of the gun as fast as it would go. Once down, he released that grapple pack and inserted another.

"This should just reach across from here," Alan whispered to himself.

He fired again and the grapple embedded itself in a rock up higher than he was - and on the other side of the river.

"Yes!" Alan cried. His feet got wet when he swung across, but the grapple retracted fast enough that he didn't hit the opposite cliff too hard.

"Now I just have to go back up!" Alan loaded another grapple and shot it at a rock well above his location. The mechanism in the gun pulled Alan up the rope much faster than he could have climbed. He got to the rock outcropping and shot another line up to the trunk of a large tree growing out of the top of the cliff. He hurried to get up that last line.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Scott hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs. "Ooof!" he groaned.

"Alan! Get back to Thunderbird 1!" Scott yelled breathlessly.

He kicked his foot out of the drone's pincher. Scott tried to run but limped badly. The scorpion lifted off from behind and landed back in front of Scott as he tried to get away.

Alan reported in, "Thunderbird 5, Scott's under attack from one of the Mechanic's drones!"

"He's under attack? What's happening down there?" John asked urgently.

"This was another trap, John. I have to help Scott!"

"Wait for the others!" John said.

"No time – I have to help Scott now!" Alan replied.  
.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

Scott backed up, limping severely. The drone grabbed at his feet and raised its tail. Scott cried, "Alan!" when he felt the pinchers clamp on to his ankles. As the stinging metal tail came at his face, Scott grabbed it with both hands barely managing to keep the metal point from his skin.

Alan ran as fast as he could go over the rocky terrain.

The scorpion drone pushed hard with its legs on the ground and unable to move his feet, Scott fell backward.

"Scott!" Alan screamed. Scott's grip on the drone's tail loosened and the stinger found his skin. The stinger punctured his jaw close to his ear and delivered another much longer-lasting surge of energy through Scott's body leaving his jaw and neck badly burned.

"Scott!" Alan cried. Afraid for his brother he charged in fearlessly. The scorpion drone was on its back lying on Scott with its stinger moving like it was trying to drill deeper into Scott's skin. Visible electrical current flowed all around his body. Alan grabbed the scorpion's metal tail with both hands and flung it off of Scott and off the cliff.

The drone tried to right itself and fly, but hit the water below and exploded. Alan turned to Scott.

"Scott! Can you hear me?" Alan shook his brother. "Thun – John! Scott is unconscious! It looked like that drone was electrocuting him. He's got bad burns and a deep puncture wound on his face."

"Is he conscious, Alan?" John answered.

"No!" Alan cried.

"Stay calm Alan - use your helmet scanner to send me his vitals," John said.

"We left our helmets in Thunderbird 1!" Alan yelled.

"Then take his vitals the old fashioned way," John instructed.

"F.A.B." Alan felt Scott's neck for a pulse to count but a loud noise overhead made him look up.

"Oh no! The Mechanic is here!" Alan yelled. He heard no answer from John. Communications were already being jammed.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Looks like I took out your leader, International Rescue. The Hood will be very pleased - as am I!" The Mechanic announced his arrival.

"He's not out!" Alan yelled, knowing the Mechanic probably couldn't hear him.

"You'll be easy to take down next, youngster!" The Mechanic threatened.

"I'm not that young!" Alan corrected. He lifted Scott under the arms and started to drag him away from The Mechanic's ship.

"You are determined – but you don't have a chance!" The Mechanic pressed buttons on his arms, and two flying drones shot from compartments under the ship. They were smaller than the scorpion drone that attacked Scott, but Alan knew they'd be just as deadly.

When the drones came toward them, Alan put Scott down and shot a grapple into the ground at his feet again. It sunk into a large rock 10 feet from the edge. Too late to pick Scott up again to climb, Alan threw himself over his brother's body to protect him just in time to receive a strong shock that briefly paralyzed his arms and back.

"Ahhhnnn!" Alan screamed into Scott's chest. "Oh no, you don't!" Alan cried, panting. He forced his muscles to move and picked up a soccer ball-sized rock. When the second drone came close, Alan bashed it with the rock and hit it three more times after it hit the ground next to Scott.

Alan pulled his brother up in a bear hug and dragged him to the edge. He double-checked the grapple attached to his harness and slid off the edge onto the line. Alan was holding on to Scott with all his might.

When they reached the end of the first grapple, Alan found it hard to reload and shoot again while hugging his brother. Holding the grapple gun behind Scott's back, he fired with both hands across to the other side. The grapple got to the end of the line and fell, nowhere near hitting the other cliff. Alan pressed the button to reel it back in.

"We're not down far enough yet – and even with Scott's, I won't have enough grapple packs to get all the way back across.

The Mechanic launched two more drones to come after them. Now there were three darting back and forth around Alan and Scott. One came close and shot a current of energy at them. Dangling from the line, Alan spun his brother away, and it missed both of them. Large chunks of rock out exploded from the cliff by their heads.

Alan twisted back and shot the grapple again only much lower on the opposite cliff. "If we slide down on that or swing down – either way, we'll hit hard and be in the river. I have to lower us more slowly."

Alan shot his last grapple pack into the cliff right where they were hanging. He fed the line that went to the other cliff through a hook on his harness, tied them together and pushed away from the cliff.

Alan threaded the second line through the clip with one hand, and they slid toward the opposite cliff.

"Oh no!" Alan suddenly cried. "Out of line and we're only halfway across." Alan readjusted the hold he had on his brother. "Please Scott, wake up!" he begged.

The Mechanic commanded the drones to attack. Alan saw one coming and braced for it. "Aaagnn!" he screamed when it zapped him, but he held on tightly to Scott.

"I don't know what else to do! Sorry, Scott." Panting, Alan released both lines and hugged his brother as they fell into the river below.

The Mechanic laughed and released the communications block. "International Rescue – This is the Mechanic!"

John had been frantically trying to reestablish communications with Scott and Alan. He and the rest of the family at Tracy Island stopped and looked at the hologram. Gordon was swimming quickly back to Thunderbird 4 in case they needed him.

"Two of your team members are beyond rescue! You guys are too easy! I don't know why the Hood had such trouble getting rid of you!"

"What do you mean?" John asked, sounding calmer than he was.

"Figure it out." The Mechanic disconnected.

"Tracy Island! I lost contact with Thunderbird 1 moments ago" John reported. "Now I know why."

"Brains!" Virgil called through the com.

"We'll be finished by the time you get down here." Brains answered.

Virgil ran to his wall to begin his gear up. Kayo was already in Shadow beginning her launch sequence.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Exhausted, Alan still couldn't rest. As soon as they hit the water, he had to fight to keep his and Scott's heads above water. The waves splashed and washed them against rocks and other debris in the water. It was all Alan could do just to keep them upright, let alone try to get to the opposite bank. He also watched the sky for drones but only saw the Mechanic's ship leaving.

"At least one problem is gone," Alan said grimly. Splashing, he beat on the IR logo near his shoulder and yelled. "Thunderbird 5 . . . Tracy Island! Someone come in – please!" but heard no answer.

"I think if we're in the water too much longer it will take us too far passed where we left Thunderbird 1," Alan spoke to Scott just in case he could hear him. The current rounded a turn in the river and seemed to get a little calmer.

Alan kicked hard and swam with one arm trying to get closer to the rocky bank. He looked downstream and saw a large tree had fallen in the water. It fell between the rocks with the end under the surface. The water flowing around the bend swept Alan and Scott toward it. Alan hugged Scott tighter and pulled him around so his own back would hit the log first.

Alan whined through his teeth when he hit, but didn't let go of Scott. The current going under the log was trying to pull them under, and Alan had to swim hard to keep their heads above water. His flailing free hand found a branch on the log to hold onto.

"There – almost." Alan turned sideways and pushed Scott part way up on the log. "I'm so tired," Alan muttered and his eyes closed.

". . . No! We're not safe yet! I have to keep trying."

Alan strained to climb up on the log above Scott. Once there, he pulled his brother the rest of the way out of the water. He forced his muscles to keep going until he fell and landed, panting in the rocky sand next to the log. Scott's limp form landed at Alan's feet with his legs back in the water.

"Oh Scott, please wake up! I don't think I can do this!" There is still a mountain and cliff between us and Thunderbird 1, and we're out of grapples. I'm not sure I could climb with you anymore. . . Wait a minute – stop thinking about all the things that won't work and find something that will." Alan's mood brightened a little.

He was exhausted and hurt all over, and it showed when he stood up. He checked Scott for his pulse rate.

"Yes, your heart rate seems okay." Alan mumbled, "Thunderbird 5 . . . John? Are you there?"

"Still no answer - Scott, what do I do?" he asked his unconscious brother.

Deep in the canyon by the river, the light was already fading. Alan looked up at the sunshine still in the tops of the trees above. "I'd give anything to be in space right now." He mumbled. "Oh no, aren't there Crocodiles around here?"

Alan took both of Scott's hands into his and pulled him through the sand to get him farther away from the water.

"We're gonna need a fire." Alan searched the pockets on Scott's harness until he found the waterproof lighter. It was shaped like a small taser, and when he held a stick between the electrodes on the end, the stick caught fire like a big match. Alan quickly pulled leaves and sticks together in a pile and put the lit one in the middle. While the leaves caught fire, he found more leaves and sticks and finally some larger branches that he had to break first.

"There, that feels good – it's probably going to get chilly and were both soaking wet."

"Thanks, Alan."

Alan looked over at Scott thinking he was hallucinating when he heard his brother's voice.

Scott's eyes fluttered open. "Alan, what's our situation?"

"Scott!" Alan cried and came to life. He jumped to his brother's side, fell to his knees and touched his face like he wasn't sure Scott was real.

Scott put his hand on Alan's shoulder. "I'll be okay Alan – thanks to you." You were great – amazing really."

"You were awake?"

"No, not really I guess. I don't remember much – but do remember that scorpion drone dragging me down and I hope I was dreaming when I heard you say the Mechanic showed up."

"No, you weren't dreaming," Alan answered. "He showed up and attacked us with more drones."

"I vaguely remember hanging in mid air and you squeezing the stuffing out of me. And you apologized for something?"

"The drones attacked while we were on the grapple lines over the river. I couldn't think of any other way to get away from them – so I dropped us in the water."

"Looks like it worked – were here, but the current? I don't know how you did it. I weigh a lot more than you do. Thank you, Alan."

"You're welcome Scott."

"Why does my face hurt? I'm having trouble talking." Scott asked, feeling his face with his gloved hand.

"The scorpion drone stung you there and in the back of your leg."

"Oh, now I remember." Scott stretched out on the sand. "Have you called it in?"

"I've tried. I can't raise John or Tracy Island."

"You should call John, Thunderbird 5, over the radio and in emergency situations."

"Sorry Scott," Alan said. Scott struggled to sit up, and Alan helped him.

"No, it's me who is sorry. That's twice I didn't listen to you and charged off ahead without considering our options. I think I've learned more from you on this mission than you have from me."

Scott rubbed his jaw and cheek. "Get some rest. You'll be able to think clearer after a nap."

"But what should we do?" Alan asked.

"I don't know - this is still your mission, and you're doing just fine," Scott said kindly. "I promise to listen from here on."

Alan smiled and scooped up a small pile of sand for a pillow before he lay down on his back. He was in a deep sleep until he startled awake. He'd heard Scott groan. Scott was on his hands and knees.

"What are you doing?" Alan asked.

"I was gonna put more wood on the fire, but my leg doesn't seem to be working right now. Agnnn – I have a cramp that just won't stop."

Alan helped Scott lay back down without hurting his leg again. Alan stayed, hovering over him and looking like he was trying to see inside Scott to stop his pain.

"Sorry I woke you up, Alan."

"It's okay – I feel a lot better." Alan moved to break more of the branch into short pieces for the fire. "It must be about midnight, right?"

"I don't know," Scott admitted.

"I thought someone besides the Mechanic would have found us by now," Alan said.

"Thunderbird 5 – come in – are you reading me?" Alan tried again. "Still no contact. Maybe the Mechanic fried our comms like he did your Jetpack."

"Augnnnn!" Scott groaned again. "What's wrong Scott – your leg again?"

Scott managed to make a sound that might have been "No," he pointed at his jaw.

"Oh man, you have a face cramp? I didn't even know that was possible. I wish I could do something to help." Alan sat by Scott until he seemed to relax.

"Better?" Alan asked, but Scott didn't answer.

"Oh no, not again – don't leave me alone," Alan begged. When he got no response, he went back to building a fire. "This time I'm making it big enough to get some body's attention."

Several large branches and a dry rotten log were nearby. Alan dragged them all over and put them on the fire. The fire got so big so fast that Alan stopped long enough to pull Scott farther away from it. It was on the sand and rock, and there was a cliff on one side and the river on the other so Alan was sure it wouldn't get away from him. He added another log from upstream a little ways and sat down by Scott.

"Someone's got to see that," Alan said, satisfied that the fire was big enough.

.

To be continued, soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped 3

2017 Fanfiction by Crystalquirt

[[[I do not own anything to do with The Thunderbirds Are Go, past or present. [Wish I did] but I just love this show and don't get to see new episodes very often. It is so awesome and great entertainment for all! This story is a work of Fan Fiction, and no profit is being made from it.]]]

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!]]]]]]  
.

"Thunderbirds 2 and Shadow," John reported. "I'm picking up a small fire near your search area. It's downstream four-point-six miles from where they were when I lost contact with Alan."

"F.A.B. Thunderbird 5," Kayo answered and sped toward the smoke. In seconds Shadow was silently landing vertically on the side of the cliff above Alan's fire.

"I've spotted them Thunderbird 2 – follow the smoke – they're in a canyon by the river. I never thought they'd make it this far away from where they started."

"F.A.B., Shadow," Virgil answered. "Are they okay?"

"I can't tell yet. I'm making my way down to them."

Kayo came to the end of her grapple line and just let go. Falling the last twenty feet, she landed silently on her feet. From where she landed she was closest to Scott.

"Scott, wake up." She gently rubbed his shoulder and saw the burns on his face and neck. "Oh no," she mumbled and jumped over Scott to land gracefully by Alan. She rubbed his shoulder, "Alan?"

To her relief, Alan opened his eyes, "Kayo? Are you really here?"

"Yep, I'm here. What happened to Scott?" Kayo asked urgently.

"A lot happened to Scott," Alan replied sadly. "He was awake but passed out again a little while ago."

Thunderbird 2 moved into place over their heads making a lot more noise than Shadow did. "Deploying fire retardant," Virgil announced. He expertly shot a narrow stream of foam from under Thunderbird 2 and right on the mark. The large fire was completely out in seconds.

"Hey, I was pretty proud of that fire," Alan complained.

"That fire is how we found you – it saved your lives - good job." Kayo patted his back and went back to Scott.

"Thunderbird 5, Alan seems uninjured - I'm sending you Scott's vitals," Kayo said. "He's passed out."

"F.A.B., We're ready," John answered. EOS looked over John's shoulder.

After a moment John reported, "His vitals seem within norms considering his injuries. His blood pressure is a little high. Get him on Thunderbird 2 and keep him warm. Start an IV and use the burn packs on his neck and leg."

"F.A.B," Kayo answered. "Can you send Shadow back to Tracy Island for me? I want to ride with Virgil so he can pilot and I can take care of our patients."

"F.A.B.," John answered, and Kayo watched for a moment as Shadow left without her.

"I better land," Virgil said, "there should be just enough room if I use the rocks along the edge of the river to balance one side." Virgil carefully set Thunderbird 2 down on the landing gear and lowered the round deck from Thunderbird 2's belly.

Kayo ran to the deck and jumped up into Thunderbird 2 to get a stretcher. Virgil went back out with her to get Scott and Alan. They lifted Scott on the stretcher and covered him with a thermal blanket. Alan got on one end of the stretcher to help.

"No Alan - You've been through a lot yourself. Kayo and I will carry him – you just get yourself to Thunderbird 2."

"F.A.B. Virgil." Alan agreed. He stood unsteadily on the deck by the stretcher and Virgil drew them back up to Thunderbird 2 before he jumped in the pilot's seat.

"Brains come in!" He called as he fired up the engine. "We're gonna need Dr. Brackett again."

"F.A.B., Virgil - I've already called him."

"I've got Thunderbird 1's system linked with Thunderbird 2 – she'll follow us home," Virgil said.

Gordon was stopped just under the ocean's surface near Tracy Island listening. "If Dr. Brackett can meet me at the pier I can get him almost as fast as Thunderbird 2 could."

"F.A.B. Thunderbird 4," John answered.

Kayo broke in, "Thunderbird 5, I'm sending you Scott's vitals again. His skin is very pale, he's cold and clammy, and I'm starting oxygen."

"F.A.B," John answered, frowning.

After a moment John's report came but had changed for the worse, "Scott's heart rate is much faster and irregular – let's monitor him closely!"

John continued, "Gordon – change of plan – cancel your run – Thunderbird 2 is gonna stop by and pick Doc B. up. I've already called the hospital. He'll be waiting on the helicopter pad on top of the hospital with a heart specialist. Scott needs medical care as soon as possible."

"F.A.B." Gordon acknowledged.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Gordon quickly put Thunderbird 4 in its hanger and ran to the living area.

"Gordon?" Grandma Tracy said. She stood by Jeff's desk wringing her hands. He jogged over to her and hugged her gently. "I know. I'm worried too. But Scott's tough – he'll be okay, right?"

"F.A.B." Grandma Tracy whispered, hugging Gordon tightly. "Come on Grandma - I'll make tea." Gordon held her hand and pulled out a chair for her. He went to the kitchen. Grandma Tracy wiped her eyes and sat in silence.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Virgil pushed Thunderbird 2 to the max on the way to London.

In Thunderbird 2, "But Scott's heart rate seemed okay every time I checked." Alan said sorrowfully.

"I know – it's okay, Alan." John heard over the comm and answered. "You had to take his vitals without technology. I have some very sensitive machines up here." John continued," His heart rate probably changed just in the last few minutes. Electrical current can do some crazy things to the heart muscle."

"F.A.B., John," Alan said but didn't feel much better. To Kayo he admitted, "But I got zapped a couple of times too, and I'm fine!" Alan added. Kayo shot him a worried look.

Virgil slowed Thunderbird 2, hovered over the hospital's helipad and lowered the lift for the doctors. There was an extra male and two females in the group who were introduced by Dr, Brackett as Nurses and a Cardiac Specialist, Dr. Dixie Early.

Kayo stepped back with Alan, and all of their new passengers surrounded Scott. They each carried at least one box full of supplies or machines and were unpacking them.

"Kayo?" Alan whispered. "I'm scared."

"It's okay Alan, me too."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]

.

Thunderbird 2 landed, moved back to its hanger. Virgil lowered the ramp to let all of his passengers out.

On their way to Brain's lab, Kayo noticed that one of the nurses was walking alone and not carrying anything connected to Scott. She jogged to catch up with her.

"Excuse me, Nurse McCall? I just learned that Alan, the young man wearing the red harness, experienced multiple electrical shocks too."

The pretty blond nurse only a little older than Alan nodded. Dr. Brackett heard and told her, "It's okay, check him out now. Mike can assist us until you make sure Alan is okay."

Alan stopped walking and even tried to back away when Nurse McCall approached him.

"Really, I'm okay! - Kayo! You traitor!" Alan cried.

McCall made Alan sit in a chair at Brain's desk and kneeled next to him with a scanner and monitor. Alan asked, "What about Scott? How is he?"

"We don't know yet. The doctor's are still performing tests. Now hold still while I take some readings from you."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]

.

After what seemed like a very long time, the family gathered in Brain's outer office when the doctors seemed ready to talk to them. John came down on the space elevator.

The strong-looking, well-built woman introduced herself to the rest of the family as "Cardiac Specialist, Dr. Dixie Early".

"Mike Morton, Surgical nurse," Mike said when it was his turn. Nurse McCall was still sitting with Alan.

Dr. Brackett was still in the lab hovering over Scott. Virgil went in to see Scott. "He's on a respirator now? And what is this? A Pacemaker?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid his condition is worsening. Go on out with the others and hear what Dr. Dixie Early has to say."

Dr. Dixie was in the middle of a sentence when a solemn Virgil rejoined the others.

". . . examined Alan and found that his blood is overloaded with Enzymes that suggests to us that he's had a lot of muscle damage. He'll need lots of rest and gentle exercise to help his muscles heal," reported Dr. Dixie.

"He is moving more like Grandpa than a teenager," Gordon added as he watched Alan walk over with Nurse McCall.

"Alan's heart shows no sign of damage." Nurse McCall added.

"Thank goodness," Grandma Tracy said, "What about Scott?"

"The news is not so good or simple," Dr. Dixie stated.

"No!" Alan reacted. Gordon moved over to bring him a chair. He made Alan sit down and stood next to him with his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid your brother suffered several long, highly charged shocks to his system that left serious damage." Dr. Dixie explained.

"What kind of damage?" Alan asked urgently.

"His heart was damaged. Scott has been getting worse instead of better ever since we boarded Thunderbird 2 and started treatment." Dr. Dixie said.

"But what can you do then? Surgery?" Virgil asked.

"That's an option, but Scott's heart is very badly damaged and beyond surgical repair. Right now he is hooked to an external pacemaker to keep his heart beating. We've also given him drugs that will help."

"But he'll get better, right?" Alan interrupted. "It'll just take a little while, right?

"His heart will never be the same. Alone, he will never recover enough to go back to his daily life."

"Isn't there anything that can be done? Come on – it's 2060!" Virgil demanded.

"He will need a heart transplant." Dr. Dixie announced bluntly.

"Oh, Scott." Grandma Tracy gasped. Virgil was closest and put his arm around her. John grabbed Brain's desk chair and rolled it over for her to sit down.

"Fortunately since it is 2060, there have been many leaps forward, and these procedures are more successful than they ever have been before." Nurse Mike said, looking at Virgil.

"And, rather than wait for a donor, we can grow him a new heart in the lab using his own DNA but Scott will need an artificial heart while he waits."

"But what if it fails?" Gordon asked.

"Artificial hearts work better and longer than the ones that existed fifty years ago." Nurse Mike answered.

"Well - can't Scott just have an artificial heart – one that can never break?" Alan asked.

"I'm afraid artificial hearts are still only for temporary use. They've come a long way since your grandparents time but are still not superior to a natural human heart."

"Scott will have an artificial heart until his new one is ready. People used to have to wait years for a new heart. Growing one in the lab only takes a couple of months. It also greatly reduces complications than with a heart that someone else was born with."

"I have a sample of his DNA," Mike said and held up a dark plastic specimen cup.

"Would someone take Nurse Mike back to London so he can get the process started and to pick up an artificial heart?"

"I will take him in Thunderbird 1," Kayo volunteered quickly. "I know the rest of you will want to stay here. I do too, but someone has to do this. We'll be back quickly."

"Can I see Scott?" Alan asked, speaking softly. He was afraid to hear the answer.

"Sure Alan," Dr. Dixie answered, "Come on."

The doctor walked with Alan right up to Scott's side. "All this beeping and tubes and wires are scary," Alan observed.

"They won't be as scary when you know what they are for I think." Dr. Dixie Early explained all about what was happening to Scott and what each tube and wire that he was hooked to was doing for him. Gordon listened too from the doorway.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]

.

"I'm going to find The Mechanic and rip his head off with my bare hands!" Virgil turned away from the others and put his fist through the side of a storage container.

"Easy Virgil," Grandma Tracy consoled him, "We're all angry. All you boys ever try to do is help people. That's all your dad, and grandpa wanted too – and this happens! The Hood took your father from you, and now . . . Sco'hhh!" Grandma Tracy couldn't finish and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't say it," Virgil said. "Come on upstairs. I'll walk with you. We could both use some cooling down time."

"I'm going back up," John said, "but I'll be back in no time if anything happens. Let me know."

"F.A.B." Virgil answered, and asked Gordon, "are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Gordon answered. "Come on Alan – there's nothing more you can do for him you need to rest too."

"Right! I didn't do enough for him out there, and now it's too late." Alan said sadly, sniffling.

"That's not what I said, or meant," Gordon argued.

"Whatever," Alan responded and walked out, but not to go back to the living area. He went to Thunderbird 3.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]

.

When he never showed up in the living area, Gordon went looking for him. Alan was so lost in thought that he didn't even look around when the hatch opened and Thunderbird 3's second chair slid forward with Gordon in it. Neither one of the boys bothered to gear up and still wore their casual clothes.

"None of this is your fault, Alan." Gordon began.

"But I was in charge – Scott said it was my mission. I should have never let him go off by himself."

"Tell me what happened." Gordon encouraged.

"Virgil said we should stay together, but we came to a cliff. Scott didn't want to wait until we found a way for both of us to get across. He jetpacked over and had to face the Mechanic's Mecha alone. I didn't know 'til then that it was a trap."

"I know one thing." Gordon said, "When Scott gets it in his head to do something not even a herd of wild elephants could stop him."

"Yeah, I guess." Alan agreed.

Two musical beeps chimed in Thunderbird 3 and all over Tracy Island. John appeared in his hologram from his portrait.

"We have a situation." He said.

"Now?" Virgil complained. "Nurse Mike will be back any minute, and Scott will be going into surgery."

"It can't be helped. We have to keep our head in the game."

"Okay, John, what's happening?" Virgil sighed.

"One of Global 1's shuttles just went down in a dust storm in Egypt. The crew is safe enough for now but the storm is burying their ship, and they have no way out."

"F.A.B., John," Virgil acknowledged. "Send the coordinates – I'll grab Gordon, and we'll go."

"I heard Virgil. I'll meet you in Thunderbird 2." Gordon reported. He patted Alan's shoulder on his way by. "Don't stay out here too long by yourself, okay?"

"F.A.B., Gordon, thanks," Alan said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]

.

"EOS? How did that distress call come through?"

"I picked it up broadcasting from Global 1, John. It was a little faint considering they are not that far away right now."

"I wonder why Ridley didn't contact me directly. She calls at least every other week just to play handball."

"I don't know John," EOS said.

"Global 1, come in." John brought up the space station on his halo-screen.

An unfamiliar male voice answered, "We're receiving you International Rescue."

"Where is Captain O'Bannon?" John asked.

"She's off-duty. She took out a shuttle for a little R&R."

"Oh no – Ridley must be on the shuttle that went down in Egypt!"

The airlock door opened behind John and he turned to look.

"Ridley!" he exclaimed and pushed himself toward her. Much to her surprise, he gave her a hug.

"Wow – this is the best greeting I ever got," Ridley said.

"Oh, sorry – but I thought you were on the shuttle that crashed in Egypt."

"What would I be doing over Egypt or anywhere near earth?"

"But it's one of Global 1's shuttles according to the distress call."

"I'm the only one away from Global 1 with a shuttle – remember? We had a handball date."

"Oh no -I totally forgot," said John. "Can we make it another time? I'm sorry."

"Sure I guess, what's happening?"

"My brother, Scott is about to have heart surgery."

"I'm sorry, what happened?" Ridley asked sadly.

"And two more of my brothers are about to go into a trap!" John suddenly blurted out. "Thunderbird 2! COME IN! It's urgent."

"Thunderbird 5," Virgil was calling. "We're at the coordinates, but the shuttle must already be completely buried."

"VIRGIL – COME IN!" John yelled, "EOS! Why can't I contact them?"

"Their communications are blocked, at their end," EOS answered.

"Thunderbird 5, where are you?" Virgil tried again. To Gordon, he said, "Maybe the storm is messing with our comms."

"Kayo – Tracy Island come it!" John yelled again after switching frequencies.

"Shadow, or Thunderbird 1 here John," Kayo answered, "What's up – is it Scott?"

"No, it's Thunderbird 2!" John said.

"I'm almost back to Tracy Island with the nurse, another doctor and an anesthesiologist and Scott's artificial heart."

"As soon as you get there I need you to jump in Shadow and get to Thunderbird 2. I just sent them into a trap!"

"A trap?" Kayo verified.

"Yes – the call I sent them on turned out to be a fake!" John said sadly.

"F.A.B., Thunderbird 5," Kayo confirmed.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]

.

"Sensors don't pick up anything below us, Thunderbird 2," Gordon reported from his screens.

"It must be here someplace, scan deeper," Virgil suggested.

"Oh, here's something," Gordon said, "here, look." With a wave of his hand, he sent the data to Virgil.

"That's not big enough to be one of Global 1's shuttles."

"No, but it's the only human-made thing for a hundred miles in any direction. I'll get a pod ready to dig."

"It's gonna be hard going in the sand. The mole would just bury itself and flounder around like a bug drowning in a puddle."

"Well, I guess I'll build the backhoe - bulldozer pod and be ready to move a lot of sand."

"Use your helmet and oxygen. All that sand is gonna make it hard to breathe out there."

"F.A.B." Gordon smiled and went to the pod bay. Once he was inside and starting to build a pod, Virgil lowered the pod bay to the ground. The wind was blowing so hard it blew sand against one side of the pod bay, and it was half-covered before Gordon came out with the pod. He used double tracks on each corner to make it easier to stay on top of the sand. Gordon drove the short distance to where he would start digging.

Out of the sand around him flew three mechas and out of nowhere, the mechanic hovered overhead. The sandstorm had hidden his large ship. Two mechas were the same as the ones that nearly destroyed Thunderbird 2 before. The third was not much more than a flying disk.

"Gordon! Look out!" One mecha attacked each vehicle. The one that landed on the pod shocked it, but Gordon got his hands back in time that he was safe inside.

The other mecha attacked Thunderbird 2. It caused the control panel in front of Virgil to smoke and in another second there were flames. Virgil jumped out of his seat to grab the fire extinguisher.

The third disk-shaped mecha attached itself to the bottom aft section of Thunderbird 2 and a loud whine sounded.

"Virgil!" Gordon cried and could only watch helplessly as the explosive disk exploded. It blew up and the heavy ship's back end shot up. Thunderbird 2 did a nose dive into the sand and fell over on its back. The fire onboard blew the windshield out and wind whipped in, fanning the fire.

Virgil who went for the fire extinguisher and wasn't strapped in fell to the front of the cockpit when Thunderbird 2 landed on its nose. He fell against his command chair, the only thing that kept him from being thrown into the fire.

Now with Thunderbird 2 upside down Virgil laid on the roof with the fire burning over his head. Smoke filled the cabin, and Virgil coughed violently when he tried to stand. He headed for the side door but fell again before he got there.

Gordon got out of the disabled pod to try and make it on foot to Thunderbird 2. Running in the sand during a storm wasn't easy. Only small parts of the pod and pod bay were still visible.

The Mechanic laughed and flew away with his mecha, but not before sending a photo of Thunderbird 2 on its back to the Hook.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]

.

Thunderbird Shadow appeared from the cloud of dust. She dropped a cable to Gordon, and he grabbed on. The radio was still down, so without a word, she pulled Gordon out of the sand and put him back down close to Thunderbird 2.

"I can't stay in the air with this storm!" Kayo said out loud. "If I land Shadow on this sand it'll sink and be buried in moments. I know!"

Kayo landed Shadow on Thunderbird 2's belly, as far away aft from the fire as she could.

Gordon was trying to break in the side door, and it wasn't working without his tools. Kayo threw him a line and helped him up. The release to open the deck still worked with both of them pushing it open. Smoke billowed out of the hatch as they jumped down, and with the smoke and sand in the air they could hardly see each other.

"Where's Virgil?" Kayo yelled,

"He's still in here someplace!" Gordon answered just as his helmet light shined on something green.

"There!"

"What will we do? We can't take him out in this storm!"

"We can't stay in here! We gotta get that fire out!" Gordon found the fire extinguisher closest to Virgil and Kayo ran farther aft and grabbed another. The fire in the front of Thunderbird 2 was raging with the wind blowing it.

Gordon's extinguisher emptied first, and he yelled, "If I only had the pod! That pod bay has tanks full of Brains' firefighting foam.

"But it's buried - it would take too long to dig it out even if we could."

"Could Shadow lift it?" Gordon asked.

"No way," Kayo yelled back over the wind and roar of the fire, "Even if it wasn't buried in the sand."

"Could it pick up the Pod?"

"Maybe – I don't know with all this wind," Kayo said. Her extinguisher was empty, and the fire was raging as big as ever.

"WE have to get out of here!" Kayo pushed through the heat from the fire and got the side door open. Together they carried Virgil to the door. Gordon jumped down first, and Kayo guided Virgil's limp form down to him. Gordon let him down to lay on the sand until she jumped down after him. They moved Virgil to the rear of Thunderbird 2 and put him next to the tail brace for a little protection from the wind.

Gordon stayed with him while Kayo jumped back up to Shadow. He took a spare re-breather off of the yellow harness he wore and attached a small oxygen tank. He covered Virgil's mouth and nose with it and turned the oxygen on full blast.

Kayo's Thunderbird Shadow was the lightest of all the Thunderbirds, which meant it could blow away in the strong wind. Kayo carefully kept Shadows nose in the wind. If the relentless gusts hit Shadow sideways, it would be gone.

She fired a grapple to the one small part of the pod that wasn't buried and started to go up. Thunderbird Shadow's engines strained as she gave it more power but miraculously it came up. About half-way the grapple came off, and Shadow blew away like a leaf in the wind.

"Kayo!" Gordon screamed.

Alarms were going off all around her, and she barely managed to keep Shadow in the air. She got it right side up, miles from where Gordon and Virgil were.

"Thunderbird 5!" Kayo called, "Come in!"

"This is Thunderbird 5! Kayo! Where are you?" John asked excitedly.

"Trying to rescue Virgil and Gordon. They had already fallen into The Mechanic's trap when I got there. Thunderbird Shadow only seats one so I can't evac them, and the storm is bad!"

"Fly back to Tracy Island and get Thunderbird 1. I'm sure Scott won't mind. Or better yet, I'll have Alan bring it. That will be faster."

"F.A.B., John, How is Scott?"

"He's in Surgery," John said simply.

"I'll go back and help Gordon with Virgil until Alan gets here."

"Is Virgil okay?"

"He's unconscious. There was an explosion on Thunderbird 2, and it's still on fire. With all this wind we couldn't put the fire out."

"F.A.B," John said.

Kayo flew back to Thunderbird 2. Virgil's ship was fully involved in the flames, and she couldn't see Gordon or Virgil anywhere.

"Gordon? Where are you? Come in!" Kayo yelled into her commlink. "Still no communications." She muttered when there was no answer.

Kayo started a scan for life signs.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped 4

2017 Fanfiction

by Crystalquirt

[[[I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go,' past or present. [Wish I did] but I just love this show and don't get to see new episodes very often. It is so awesome and great entertainment for all! This story is a work of Fan Fiction, and no profit is being made from it.

Writing fanfiction helps me fill the void between new episodes and I hope with constructive criticism helps my writing improve. ]]]

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

Soon after Shadow was blown away, the fire onboard Thunderbird 2 got so big that the heat and flames whipping around in the wind drove Gordon to move Virgil away.

Gordon couldn't heft his bigger brother all the way up to carry him on his shoulders. He held Virgil's arms and pulled him up on his back as far as he could. He set off dragging Virgil's feet in the sand.

The sandy terrain sloped downhill just a little ways from Thunderbird 2. Gordon walked a little faster downhill but only a moment before the sand under his feet shifted, and he fell. He and Virgil rolled a short ways down the hill. They stopped about twenty feet from each other.

"Oh, crud!" Gordon exclaimed and scrambled to get back to Virgil. He repositioned Virgil's oxygen mask and checked the level of the small tank.

"Well, at least we still have oxygen without sand in it," Gordon muttered. "But I think I have sand in places I didn't even know about before today."

"I hope Scott is doing okay," Gordon said thoughtfully, looking into the sky. "Back to business." He felt down Virgil's legs and then arms. His examination stopped suddenly. "Oh no! Virg! Did you break your arm?" Gordon gently felt his brother's arm again and whined. "Yes, you did."

"While he was trying to think of a way to splint his brother's arm Thunderbird Shadow whizzed overhead. Too fast to stop, Shadow struck the hillside over their location, spraying them with more sand.

"KAYO!" Gordon screamed.

Sand fell into the cockpit when the cover opened, and Kayo jumped out. She slid down in the sand the short distance to greet Gordon. "Found you!"

"Yeah, we had to get away from the fire. Did you just crash Shadow?"

"On purpose - I was hoping we could get under it and wait for Alan."

"Alan?" Gordon questioned.

"Once I got away from here, unexpectedly as it was I was able to contact John. Alan should be here any minute to evac us. How's Virgil?"

"He broke his arm when I fell, and we rolled down the hill," Gordon said. "He's gonna be so mad at me," Gordon said.

"I don't think so. It's not in Virgil's nature." Kayo said.

"Hey since you contacted John was there any news about Scott?"

"Not really, he just said that they were doing the surgery."

"I wish I could be there," Gordon said solemnly.

"You couldn't do anything if you were, stay in the here and now – Virgil needs you."

"Do you have anything on Shadow that we could use to splint Virgil's arm?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Kayo said thoughtfully, "I'll go look."

Just as Kayo got to her feet, Thunderbird 1 appeared in the sky overhead.

"Oh thank goodness. Scott's here."

"Alan." Kayo corrected.

"Right, I've never seen Thunderbird 1 show up without Scott. I forgot for a second."

"Hey guys," Alan said. "Comms seem to be working now. John said he'd lost contact with you. What happened to Virgil?" Alan began lowering a stretcher down on a cable.

"Smoke inhalation - broken arm. He didn't have his helmet on and was out of his command chair when Thunderbird 2 crashed."

"You crashed?" Alan said, "John didn't say it crashed. He just told me you needed help with evac."

"Yeah. That's the smoke you see over there." Gordon grabbed the stretcher when it got low enough over their heads. Kayo helped him lift Virgil onto it and tucked his arm next to his body with a strap over it. That should do okay until we get him up to Thunderbird 1."

"Yeah."

Alan reeled the stretcher up and inside Thunderbird 1's belly with Gordon hanging on underneath. Kayo climbed back in Shadow and used the forward thrusters to free it from the sand. She started back to Tracy Island before Alan.

"Get going Alan," Gordon instructed.

"How is he?" Alan asked.

"Thunderbird 5. Are you able to receive Virgil's vitals?"

"Of course Gordon! Whenever you're ready."

Gordon scanned Virgil's large form with his helmet scanner.

"I'm receiving." John acknowledged.

His lungs are inflamed. He must have sucked in a lot of smoke. Keep him on pure oxygen."

Gordon was already setting up the life support in Thunderbird 1's systems.

"And his arm is badly broken," John continued. "There is a lot of bruising. Immobilize his arm - wrist, and elbow and get him here to Tracy Island."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

. .

The rest of the family was in the hangar outside Brains' lab where Scott was still in surgery. This time Ridley came down with John.

They watched Alan bring Thunderbird 1 into the hanger. Alan and Gordon unloaded Virgil on another stretcher.

"My boys!" It was too much for Grandma Tracy to take. She covered her eyes with her palms and cried. John sat her down and sat next to her with his arm around her. "Virgil has inhaled some smoke and broke his arm. He'll be okay, Grandma Tracy."

Nurse Mike was assisting the doctors with Gordon's surgery. Nurse McCall walked very fast and met Gordon.

"Take him over to that table."

"How is Scott doing?" Alan asked.

"Surgery is going well. Scott is healthy." Nurse McCall answered.

By the time Alan and Gordon set Virgil's stretcher on Brains' work bench, Virgil woke up coughing. "My arm!" Virgil groaned when he tried to roll to his side.

"Sorry Virgil – about your arm," Gordon said sadly. Nurse McCall quickly set an IV line in Virgil's uninjured arm and started fluids.

"Oh man – I remember an explosion. What about Thunderbird 2?" Virgil asked.

"Probably a total loss. We couldn't get the fire put out. Well, go back for it and the pod when Scott's out of surgery." Gordon said.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Nurse McCall said that Scott should be out of surgery soon," Alan explained.

Nurse McCall and Brains came back to Virgil dragging a large imaging machine. "We need to examine your arm, Virgil. Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"My chest hurts a little and my back," Virgil answered, coughing. His voice sounded strained.

"He got tossed around inside Thunderbird 2," Gordon explained. "The explosion caused it to do a nose-dive and landed on its back."

Brains' activated scans of Virgil's injuries. John joined them to take a look first hand. "Back strain and you're arm is severely broken. Sorry, Virgil, I think it will take surgery to put all the bones back in place."

"Convenient that the surgeons are already here I guess." Virgil coughed.

"I'm giving you something to help with your inflamed lungs." Nurse McCall stepped up with a shot. Virgil didn't even wince when she gave it to him, in the other arm. She also added something to the IV line.

Brains went at Virgil with a pair of bandage scissors and began cutting his sleeve up his arm.

"Hey! This was my favorite suit – it was loose in all the right places." Virgil whined.

"I understand Virgil, but we have to prep your arm for surgery. I've already told the doctors that they have another patient. They were closing Scott's incision and starting to let the anesthesia wear off. They said he'd be waking up slowly."

"It's hard to think about Scott having surgery now all over again in a couple of months," Gordon said. "I hope Grandma Tracy can take it."

"Grandma Tracy is level-headed and smart," Kayo said. "She'll be okay."

"But you know how she worries about us," Alan said.

"Get ready. We're going to take Scott to his room. We already have a hospital bed in there for him to recover in. Your turn will be next." John announced when he walked over with Ridley.

"Thanks, John. I hope I'll be awake and with Scott when he wakes up."

"You probably will be. Fixing your arm shouldn't take long." John said. "and you'll wake up faster. You won't be under as long, or as deeply."

"Scott's been in surgery for hours, almost all day," Alan observed.

"It's a complicated surgery." John explained, "He had a heart attack right before they began and another attack began as they got his damaged heart out. It added a lot of time and risk to the procedure."

"You guys didn't tell me that," Alan said sorrowfully.

"It's good they didn't wait to start surgery," Gordon said.

Nurse Mike and Dr' Dixie, followed by Grandma Tracy got on the elevator with Scott on a gurney to take him to his room. John gave Virgil's shoulder a pat and followed them.

Alan looked confused. Virgil saw and said, "Wait," to Dr. Brackett who came to get him.

"Alan, go with them. I'll see you up there soon." Virgil tried to help Alan make up his mind.

"I'll hang around," Gordon offered, "Looks like Dr. B. lost at least one doctor and nurse. Brains and I will help if you need us."

Everyone who wasn't going with Scott helped clean and got the treatment room ready for Virgil. It took three of them to lift Virgil out of the stretcher and onto the clean table. The anesthesiologist was waiting and began administering drugs to Virgil right away.

In a short moment, Virgil was asleep, and Dr. B. put an endotracheal tube down his throat and hooked him to the respirator. "The images of Virgil's chest show his lungs to be much clearer already. Inflammation went - blood ox perfect." The anesthesiologist reported.

"Let's fix that arm." Dr. Brackett instructed.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Since you somehow managed to break me out of prison in spite of your incompetence I agreed to let you try and redeem yourself by letting you take over my plans to bring each one of those brothers down individually."

"You did, and I have taken out one for sure and have caused injury to two others." The Mechanic said.

"But by the time you attacked according to my source, the first brother I attacked was back on his feet! Thunderbird 2 went upside down and all Virgil Tracy got out of it was a broken arm. I want them eliminated permanently."

The Hood was pacing in the hologram. "You have one more chance to take them down – if you fail I'll take you down before I finish them off." The Hook stated.

The Hood's hologram disappeared from inside The Mechanic's ship. "Someday, I'll take you down too, Hood." The Mechanic threatened.

The Hood activated a small, wrist communicator with no hologram, just voice connected to an entirely internal earpiece worn by his informant.

"Don't let the Tracy's eldest wake up from his surgery." He said.

"No – Kill him? I can't! That wasn't part of our deal." A male voice answered.

"Really? I'm changing our deal." The Hood replied. "You do it, and you'll be richly rewarded. Don't, and you'll be severely punished."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

The Heart Monitor on a cart next to the bed beeped steadily. Alan, Kayo, Ridley, Grandma Tracy and John had come into Scott's room to wait for him to wake up. Dr. Dixie held the button to raise the head of Scott's bed.

"Nnngh." Scott moaned but didn't open his eyes.

"Scott?" Alan said and leaned forward. He'd been standing at Scott's bedside since he'd began recovering from the anesthesia.

"Scott, wake up." Dr. Dixie said, gently squeezing his hand. "Breathe deeply."

Scott only vaguely heard someone talking to him. "My chest hurts." He mumbled.

Dr. Dixie nodded at Nurse Mike, and he gave Scott a tiny bit more painkiller through the IV. Then he stepped out of the room.

"Come on Scott – Breathe! Take a deep breath for me." Dr. Dixie instructed. Scott groaned again and moved his uninjured leg.

"Come on Scott, Breathe! Take deep breathes!" Alan found Scott's other hand and squeezed. "Doc - is Scott having trouble breathing?" Alan asked urgently.

"No, not at all. Your brother is waking up just fine. He was under anesthetic for a long time. If we keep squeezing his hands and talking to him, he'll wake up faster. You can squeeze and rub his shoulder too - just be very gently. A good deep breath now and then is a good thing – keep encouraging him." Dr. Dixie said.

"Breathe!" Alan said. "Come on Scott, wake up! Deep Breath!" he patted Scott's shoulder and made his brother groan louder and mumble, "No - leave me alone, don't."

Alan gave Dr. Dixie a scared look. "It's okay Alan I know that he often takes on the role of leader in the family, but he's not in charge right now. It is normal to be a little irritable when waking up after surgery. Keep annoying him, gently."

Dr. Dixie stood up and stretched. "It looks like my new assistant is doing an excellent job with our post-op patient. I want to see how our other patient is doing. Call me if you need me."

"F.A.B.," Alan answered.

In the middle of cleaning surgical instruments at a sink, Brains' greeted Dr. Dixie when she walked in. Virgil was already sitting up on the edge of the table. He wore a stylish green hard nylon removable cast in a green sling.

"How did it go, Dr. Brackett?" Dr. Dixie asked.

"It went just fine. Scott will need a lot of physical therapy, but I know he'll probably do more on his own than I would ever order." Dr. Brackett said, and then to Virgil said, "You will need to start very slowly. You have a lot of metal in your arm now, and your tendons and muscles will need time to adjust and the bones attach well to the metal. After that, your arm will be stronger than ever."

"Well, Doc, when can we do the other arm?" Virgil asked, smiling.

"Rein in your enthusiasm Mr." Dr. Brackett teased.

The Doctors and Nurse McCall consulted near one end of the table and Brains went back to the sink.

Gordon sat quietly in the corner on a stool eating something crunchy from in his pocket.

Thinking its time, Virgil decided to check on Scott. He slid carefully off the edge of the table, took a step and lost it, "Oh!" he exclaimed.

Gordon was right there and held him up by his good arm. "A little too soon, Virg. Someone help me get him back to the table."

"I told you to stay sitting her until I tell you that you can go." Dr. Brackett scolded.

"I want to Scott," Virgil complained.

"Soon – he's not awake and talking yet. At least he wasn't when I left, but with the persistent post-op care that Alan is administering I'm sure he will wake up soon."

"Here Gordon, rinse these instruments well and put them in the packs. I'll go check on Virgil." Brains instructed. "I need a little break now anyway."

"See you soon. We'll all come up as soon as Virgil is a little steadier on his feet." Dr. Dixie said. "Call me earlier if you need me. Nurse Mike is with him in the meantime."

"Hey, wait Dr. Brains. I'd like to go with you." Nurse McCall said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Hello all," Brains said when he came into Scott's room. "Virgil is doing well. He'll be ready to walk up here under his own power in just a little while.

"That's good. We're getting something to eat." Kayo announced. She and Kayo left the crowded room.

"How is Scott, Alan?" Brains asked.

"I think he's mad at me, but the doctor said that's not a bad thing," Alan answered, squeezing Scott's hand. Scott opened his eyes.

"Scott!" Alan cried.

"Hey Alan, what happened?" Scott asked groggily and closed his eyes again.

"Glad to see that you're awake, Mr. Tracy." Nurse McCall said.

"Nurse McCall, can you cover for me for a moment?" Nurse Mike asked. "Sure." She answered.

Once Mike left the room, Nurse McCall announced. "Dr. Dixie told me to take out your IV as soon as you were awake."

"Okay." Scott agreed sleepily.

"I didn't hear Dr. Dixie say that." Brains said. "I think it should be left for a while longer, just in case."

"I'm just followin' Dr's orders." Nurse McCall stated and prepared to do it.

Alan stepped back out of the nurse's way. John stepped forward to watch. Grandma Tracy did too. She stood at the end of the bed.

Nurse McCall prepared tape and gauze for a bandage when the IV came out and turned her back for a moment.

"Hey Scott, I'm glad to see you awake," John said.

"I still don't know what happened. What's going on?" Scott asked.

"You were attacked by the Mechanic. Do you remember?"

"Everything's blurry, especially my memory," Scott admitted.

Nurse McCall turned back and held Scott's IV line to put the needle attached to a syringe through the access point.

"Wait!" John said sternly, reached across Scott and grabbed her hand that held the syringe. The needle came back out of the line. "What's in that syringe?"

"It's just a little saline to flush the IV before I take it out." Nurse McCall's voice shook when she answered.

"You flush an IV to make sure it flows freely when you put it in. There is no need to flush it before you take it out!" John said accusingly. He took the syringe out of her hand and put the cover back on the needle.

Scott tried harder to wake up with all the commotion. "What's going on?"

"Brains," John said, "find out what is in this syringe and tell the doctors to get up here." John handed him the syringe.

"Will do, John," Brains agreed.

"And tell Gordon to get up here so he can help me watch her," John added.

Alan blocked Nurse McCall from leaving the room. He said, "You even took good care of me. Why would you want to hurt Scott?"

Kayo and Ridley came back and listened from the doorway.

"I didn't - I wouldn't . . . Well, crud! I guess I'm caught." Nurse McCall smiled, embarrassed. Light flickered around her head, and the pretty young blond turned into an older man right before their eyes.

"No! She's a 'he' in disguise!" John exclaimed.

Alan stepped back in shock. Gordon and both doctors appeared in the doorway and walked in passed Kayo and Ridley. "Brains said there was a problem," Gordon said.

"Who is this?" Dr. Brackett said sternly. "Visiting in this room is for family only!"

"This was, or is Dr. McCall without his disguise," John said. "I think he just tried to kill Scott."

"No!" Dr. Dixie got to Scott's bedside. She took his pulse and compared it to the heart monitor which was beeping faster than it had been. Scott held his eyes shut tight having a little chest pain again.

"John stopped her in time," Alan said.

"John your instincts were right on." Brains announced when he came back in the room. "There is enough anesthetic in this syringe to overdose three elephants."

"Why would you do this?" Alan asked again.

"I was well paid just to watch you and report back to my employer but when Scott Tracy lived the orders changed."

Kayo and Captain Ridley O'Bannon took the man into custody. Ridley had Brains put the syringe in a plastic bag to hold as evidence. Kayo also took the holo-projector that the impostor used to disguise himself. She handed it to Brains.

"Figure out how to see through the Hood's disguises."

"F.A.B.," Brains answered.

"Well take him to GDF Headquarters and talk to Colonel Casey," Kayo said. Ridley said, "John, let us know if anything changes here."

As soon as they left, Virgil appeared in the doorway. "You guy's left me alone down there. Brains said one of the nurses was an impostor?"

"Yeah, Virgil." Grandma Tracy said. "You look dizzy, better sit down."

Scott gritted his teeth and whined. He nearly pulled out the IV himself when he grabbed for his chest. Dr. Dixie nodded, and Nurse Mike gave him another tiny dose of painkiller. Scott relaxed and went back to sleep.

"Scott?" Alan asked. "What's wrong with him? John stopped him in time."

"Nothing serious is wrong Alan. He was experiencing stress. Nurse Mike gave him something to help him relax. He'll sleep a little while again."

"Should I wait until Kayo gets back before I go up?" john asked.

"No," Virgil responded. "We can watch over things. We'll call with any news."

John barely got back on Thunderbird 5 when EOS reported a small spaceship in distress. "Oh man, now?" he mumbled. "I'm sure everyone else is as exhausted as I am – especially Alan."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Are you sure EOS? Sure there's no way it could be another trap?"

"I am reading one life sign on board, and the distress call is coming through from an authentic source."

"I don't know. But . . ." after a moment's though, John put the call through to Tracy Island.

"Tracy Island, we have a situation in space."

Alan said, "What's happening up there?"

"Eos picked up a distress call from a small freighter. I see it too. There is one passenger, and they say their life support is okay, but the ship's engines are malfunctioning. They are drifting farther and farther away from earth."

"Okay – I'll be right there," Alan said. "For the first time, I don't want to leave."

Alan made himself jog to his comfy chair and begin his gear up.

"Gordon," John called.

"Right here Thunderbird 5," Gorgon answered.

"Go with Alan – more than ever we should not do this alone. I asked Ridley to return to Tracy Island with Kayo to help watch over things there."

"F.A.B." Gordon agreed.

John was impatiently pacing, "Eos – what if I'm sending them into another trap?" John said.

"There is every bit of evidence that this IS a real distress call, John," Eos answered.

John gasped when he had an idea. "Alan! DO NOT exit Thunderbird 3. Just use your grapple arms to bring that ship back, and we'll dock it with Thunderbird 5." John cautioned his youngest brother, "Together we'll board it and provide whatever help the occupant needs."

"Won't they wonder why we don't check out their situation when we get there?" Alan asked.

"It doesn't matter – let them wonder. We need you safe too. I haven't been able to raise the ship but if anyone asks, tell them its procedure or something."

Gordon slid into his place in Thunderbird 3 just a moment after Alan did.

"Thunderbirds are go," Alan said sadly, and Gordon thought he heard a little fear in his voice.

"This sounds like a quick rescue mission. We'll be back to Tracy Island in no time." Gordon tried to comfort his brother.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Doctors Bracket and Dixie took over close observation of Scott. Nurse Mike stayed close by in case they needed anything. When Kayo and Ridley came back, Grandma Tracy was sleeping in a chair. Kayo gently woke her and took her to her room for her to get some real sleep.

When they returned, Scott was awake. "I feel like I've been run over by three GDF tanks," he whispered.

"Do you remember being hurt, Scott?" Dr. Dixie asked.

"No . . . well yeah, I remember finding a drone in the brush, and it attacked me, and Alan saved me." Scott said.

"That's right." Dr. Dixie said, "Alan saved you. Still, you and he were shocked over and over by the machines that attacked you, and I'm sorry to say . . ."

"Where is Alan?" Scott interrupted. Suddenly more awake he asked, "Alan's hurt?"

"No, Alan is fine Scott, but you were severely injured."

"What's wrong with me?" Scott asked.

"You've just had heart surgery." Dr. Dixie said, directly.

"Oh no. My heart? Well, I'm sure I'll be okay now, you fixed it, right?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Not entirely, but there is a good chance you'll be okay. Try not to worry." Dr. Dixie tried to prepare him for more details.

"What do you mean, not entirely?"

"Your heart was damaged beyond repair Scott. The surgery you just had involved replacing your heart with an artificial one. Now . . ."

"You mean that I have a mechanical device in my chest keeping me alive?"

"Now, let me finish." Dr. Dixie said.

Kayo and Ridley looked at each other, worried that he wasn't going to take this news in stride.

"Okay Doctor, but where is everyone? Shouldn't my brothers hear this too?"

"They already know, Scott. They've stayed up around the clock with you." Kayo answered. "Alan and Gordon went out on a rescue, but Virgil is here."

Virgil stepped closer and smiled where Scott could see him.

"What happened to you?" Scott asked.

"I broke my arm, but that's another story. You'll be okay Scott."

Scott looked back at Dr. Dixie expectantly.

"We are growing a replacement heart from your DNA. It will be just like the heart you were born with and no chance of your body rejecting it. You only have to use the artificial heart until your new one is ready."

"How long will that take?" Scott asked.

"Two or three months would be a good estimate right now. We also want you to heal and recover so that you will be healthy for your next surgery."

"What am I going to do? I can't stand that I won't be able to rescue anyone or even help."

"I never said that Scott. Just because you will have a heart transplant, it doesn't mean you can't live a vigorous life."

"Even the vigorous lives we Tracy's have?" Virgil asked.

"I don't see why not but you'll have to take it slow at first." Dr. Dixie cautioned.

Scott pressed the back of his head in the pillow and looked up at the ceiling with tears running into his hair. Virgil sat down next to the bed and gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze.

Everyone else left the room in case the brothers needed some alone time.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Thunderbird 3's grappling arms unfolded and aimed forward toward the distressed ship.

"That ship looks like a derelict. Who would be flying that?" Gordon said.

"Not everyone can afford the best," Alan said. "I've seen some makeshift stuff up here that I wouldn't want to pilot on earth, let alone in space."

"It looks like they built it themselves on a very low budget. Maybe it's Langstrum Fishler?"

"I don't know - John said he couldn't contact anyone. The distress call was a recorded message." Alan said. "But Fishler puts his big logo on anything he does."

"It looks vacant," Gordon observed.

"Even if it is, we'll pull it back to Thunderbird 5 before we do anything else - John's orders."

"This is International Rescue. We're here to help. Can anyone hear us?" Alan tried.

"No answer," Gordon said.

"Let's grab 'em 'en go." Alan said, "We're too far out if something happens at home with Scott."

"He made it through Surgery, and he's got two doctors and Grandma Tracy tending to him." Gordon said, "He'll be okay as long as Grandma Tracy doesn't cook for him."

"You're lucky that were out to far for Tracy Island to hear us." Alan teased.

"Contact in Three – Two - One – there, we're locked on," Alan said. The ends of the grapple arms closed on a brace and two fins on the back of the ship. Alan used the ships thrusters to turn both attached ships around to head back to Thunderbird 5.

"Thunderbird 5?" Alan called.

"Go Thunderbird 3 this is Thunderbird 5. How is everything?"

"So far so good. I have the ship and still no contact with the occupant. Are you sure there's someone on this piece of junk?"

"You're pretty far away, even farther than the ship was when I first started scanning, but there is definitely a life sign on board."

"His comms must have gone out with his engines. Can you tell for sure that he still has life support?"

"Yes, Thunderbird 3. He or she should be okay until you get the ship back here."

"F.A.B.," Alan said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alan saw something that made his skin crawl. Gordon unwrapped a chocolate bar and dropped the wrapper on the floor in his ship!

"Don't just drop that in here! I'm not cleaning up your mess like last time!"

"Come on - I'll pick it up when we get back," Gordon promised.

Alan rolled his eyes, knowing that was never going to happen.

"I'm detecting a strange vibration." Alan suddenly reported. "This is not a typical Thunderbird 3 noise."

Gordon poked the rest of the candy in his mouth and sat forward. "Is it coming from the old ship?"

"Maybe. And now we're changing course!"

"You should let go and try grabbing it from a different angle," Gordon suggested.

"I don't think that will help," Alan said. "But the letting go part sounds like a good idea."

"Retracting grapple arms!"

Two of the arms came away from the old ship and folded into place. One didn't.

"What's wrong?" Gordon asked.

"It won't disengage." Alan cried. They set the view screen to show an image of both ships over the controls. "Zoom in."

"There's some kind of metal cuff around the grapple holding it locked," Gordon said.

"This is starting to feel like a trap," Alan admitted.

"Thunderbird 3? Why are you going off course?" John's hologram appeared through the image of Thunderbird 3."

"Thunderbird 5, the ship must have started somehow. It's pulling us away." Alan cried.

"Disengage! We'll think of something else!" John said.

"I already tried that. There's a mechanism locked around the grapple. It won't let go." Alan answered.

"I'll go out and cut it loose." Gordon volunteered.

"I should go," Alan said and got up.

"No – you need to pilot Thunderbird 3 – I wouldn't know what to do out here. I go EVA in the deep ocean all the time, just to cut something loose."

"We're moving so fast if you let go, or the grapple fails I might never find you." Alan cried.

"If we're counting what if's we'll never get out of this mess," Gordon said.

"We'll at least take the Docking Bubble. You can attach to the old ship and be closer to the cutting point."

"F.A.B.," Gordon said and went to the bay.

Before Gordon launched, Alan instructed, "If you can't free the arm, just cut it and get back in here."

"You just yelled at me for dropping a candy wrapper in your ship – now you're giving me permission to cut pieces off?" Gordon smiled.

"Just be careful out there!" Alan said.

To Be Continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped 5

2017 Fanfiction

by Crystalquirt

[[[I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go,' past or present. [Wish I did] but I just love this show and don't get to see new episodes very often. It is so awesome and great entertainment for all! This story is a work of Fan Fiction, and no profit is being made from it.

Writing fanfiction helps me fill the void between new episodes and I hope with constructive criticism helps my writing improve. ]]]

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

Gordon pushed the Docking Bubble's small engines to the max to slowly pass Thunderbird 3 and dock with the old ship. Not having his deep-water exo-suit with him, Gordon used the hand-held cutting tool from Thunderbird 3. He cut the ring holding the grapple arm, and the arm came loose.

Alan continued to match the derelict's speed so Gordon could get back. But Gordon wasn't going back to the Bubble.

"What are you doing?" Alan asked sounding worried.

"I'm gonna see what's going on in there." Gordon pulled himself along with the hand holds running along the side of the ship.

"Your suit is not designed for prolonged space exposure! Get back to the bubble!" Alan yelled.

"I will – I'm just going to peek inside first." Gordon pulled himself to the window with both hands and peeked inside.

"There's someone in there alright, but he looks injured – he's on the floor and not moving."

"Thunderbird 5 – did you hear that?" Alan asked.

"F.A.B., Thunderbird 3," John answered right away.

"What should we do, John?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know what made the engines start on that ship," John replied. "Be careful!"

"I guess you'll have to go in, grab the passenger and try to shut down the engines," John said reluctantly. "I don't like this Thunderbird 3 – be careful!"

"F.A.B., Thunderbird 5," Alan replied.

"Eos, I hate this," John said, "It's looking more and more like a trap! I could lose two brothers out there." John said sadly. "I should call Virgil and see what he thinks we should do." John activated the comm to Tracy Island.

"Yes, John. Talking to your brother will help." Eos answered.

"I'm coming over there, Gordon. We can cut through from inside the Docking Bubble." Alan said.

"F.A.B., Thunderbird 3," Gordon answered.

Alan jumped on his jet board and met Gordon in the Bubble. He used his wrist control to keep Thunderbird 3 right behind the old ship.

"There is life support - so something else must be wrong with the passenger," Alan said while he looked at his wrist scanner.

The port opened, and Gordon cut a round hole through the old ship's plating. Alan hung down upside down and looked inside. The ship was silent except for the hum of the old engines, and there was the man on the floor by the controls.

"I'm going down." Alan said, "Wait here until I assess the situation inside, okay?"

"F.A.B.," Gordon answered.

Alan dropped to his feet and went to the man on the floor. Once at the man's side, Alan felt the man's neck for a pulse and immediately pulled his hand away, and his normal happy look changed to a look of shock and sadness. "Gordon . . . He's dead!" Alan cried.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

"Oh no," Gordon closed his eyes for a moment, "we're too late."

"But John said there were life signs on board," Alan said.

"Yeah, John – Thunderbird 5?" Gordon began.

"Thunderbird 3 – I'm barely reading you – you're breaking up," John said. "Try to boost their frequency Eos."

"Boosting," Eos said.

". . . John! Our passenger is dead! Do you read?" Alan said.

"I'm so sad to hear that!" John said. "We were too late. Still, I wonder what killed him."

"But John," Eos interrupted. "Now I'm reading three life signs on that ship."

"Thunderbird 3 – are you sure he's dead?" John asked.

"I'm sure. The body's as cold as ice, and Riga Mortis is setting in." Alan said.

"Thunderbird 3," John said, "There is still someone alive on that ship! Be very careful – get back to the Docking Bubble until we know what's going on!"

"But we should look around. Maybe there's another passenger," Gordon argued.

"Get back to your Thunderbird 3," John instructed. "If there is someone else, he or she has been flying around with a dead body on board."

"F.A.B.," Alan confirmed.

Gordon headed to the Bubble with Alan right behind him. They walked the five meters back to the Bubble's hatch watching for any other sign of life. Gordon shot a grapple to the Bubble's roof, and it pulled him in. Alan shot his line and started ascending into the Bubble.

AS Alan's head came through the hatch, he suddenly gasped and looked down at his legs. "Aaah! Help! Someone's got me!" Alan kicked. But the large human all dressed in black, including a black helmet, pulled him down and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Gordon help!" Alan cried. Before he could even try to break the intruder's hold, Alan felt a sharp, burning pain in his side. "Aagnnnn!" He groaned.

"Alan!" Gordon jumped back through the hatch and ran toward the man holding Alan. He body-slammed the man dressed in black with his shoulder, and the man barely seemed to have felt it. Gordon turned in time to see the stranger push Alan away. He pulled a 6-inch blade out of the right side of Alan's abdomen at the same time.

"ALAN!" Gordon screamed.

Gordon gritted his teeth as he delivered his elbow to the stranger's chin. He'd never dreamed of hurting anyone before, but it was coming to him with Alan's life at state. Kayo's training was turning out to be very beneficial.

The man fell back, and Gordon kicked him in the gut. This time the stranger stood up again, holding the bloody knife in front of his body and aimed at Gordon.

Gordon fearlessly turned and backhanded the man's arm and the knife away. He followed through with another hard blow to the man's gut. He flipped the stranger over his shoulder. The stranger came up again and slashed at Gordon with the knife. The blade cut through the sleeve of Gordon's dive suit and left a deep cut in his arm.

"THUNDERBIRD 3 – COME IN!" John shouted over the comm. Virgil could hear too. They both heard Alan scream and sounds of a struggle then nothing else.

"Gordon! Alan! ANSWER!" Virgil yelled. Grandma Tracy woke up and with Kayo and Ridley went to the living room to see what the yelling was about.

Gordon groaned and glanced at his brother floating in a fetal position holding both hands over the wound. More determined than ever Gordon went after the guy again. They both had their hands on the knife's handle. Gordon turned and elbowed the man in the helmet, and it came off. He got the knife out of the man's hands and brought the heavy handle of the knife down on the man's head.

The man landed in a heap on the floor. Gordon ran to Alan. Gently picking his brother up in his arms he used another grapple line to take Alan up to the Bubble.

"Ouch – Gordon?" Alan cried and groaned loudly. Gordon sat his brother on driver's seat to look at his wound. "Gordon?" Alan repeated.

"You're going to be okay – really - it isn't that bad." Gordon lied. Gordon reached for the buttons to close and lock the hatch.

"Gordon – you can't detach – we cut a hole - he'll die," Alan said weakly.

"I just locked the hatch. The Bubble will stay docked. We need to drag him back with us, but we're going back to Thunderbird 3. We can grab this hunk of junk again with the grapple arms and pull it along. Gordon said. "Don't worry Alan. Just stay calm and try to relax."

Gordon picked Alan up across his arms again. He stepped up on Alan's space board. He felt around with his toe for a switch or something. "Alan? How do I make this thing go?"

"Alan spoke so softly Gordon could barely hear him, but the space board lit up, and Gordon sailed out of the bubble with Alan.

He managed to make the turn back to Thunderbird 3's hatch but didn't slow down in time. They entered Thunderbird 3 a little fast. He turned, and the board fell. His back hit the wall opposite the hatch. "Oof" he moaned. Through it all, he held on tightly to Alan and protected him.

"That wasn't my best landing," Gordon said.

"Pretty good for your first try, though," Alan whispered.

Gordon put Alan on the floor behind the pilot's chair. Gordon pulled off Alan's helmet and took off his own. Next, he grabbed the med kit and put a mask over Alan's nose and mouth and started oxygen. Gordon took out a large wad of gauze to get the bleeding stopped.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

"Thunderbird 5, are you there?" Gordon yelled while he tried to move Alan's hands from the knife wound. "Come on Alan – let me see – I have to stop the bleeding," Gordon begged.

"It hurts," Alan whined.

"Thunderbird 5 here – where have you guys been? It sounded like you were having trouble!" John asked.

"We had about 200 pounds of trouble! Someone attacked us when we tried to leave that old ship. Alan's hurt! Can you use the controls to grab that ship again and auto pilot Thunderbird 3 home for us?"

"Sure thing Gordon. How badly is Alan hurt? Can I talk to him?" John said.

"I'm here John." Alan.

"You sound weak. What are your injuries?" John said.

Gordon held both of Alan's hands to keep them away from his wound. Alan struggled weakly. "It hurts!"

"Leave your hands away!" Gordon said. He tore the hole in Alan's space suit bigger. Alan looked at all the blood gush out that had been trapped in his suit and fainted.

"What hurts Alan?" John repeated, "Gordon?"

"It was a trap," Gordon reported, "As you thought, there was someone alive on that ship. He ambushed us, and I'm so sorry he was closer to Alan than to me!"

"Send me his vitals, Gordon," John said. "Have you been listening, Tracy Island?"

"Yes John, we're here," Virgil spoke up. He was leaning with one hand on Jeff Tracy's desk. Kayo made him sit on a couch.

"Oh, Kayo! What can we do? We don't have another ship suited for space!" Virgil said.

"You have space ready pods," Kayo said.

"They can never get there on their own. Even if the pods could carry enough fuel, it would take weeks," Virgil said.

"How about John's space elevator," Kayo asked.

"It's only designed for one. And we need to do more than sit and worry with John." Virgil said sadly.

"Thunderbird 5 has a repair shuttle," Kayo said hopefully.

"Thunderbird 3 is way out of any shuttle's range." John answered, "Or I'd already be on my way."

"I'm receiving Alan's vitals now," John said. "Did you stop the bleeding, Gordon?"

"I've got pressure on the wound. But it keeps soaking through the bandages." Gordon said. "Alan is having trouble keeping his eyes open."

"Don't remove the wet bandages, keep adding more on top and keep that pressure going. Alan's already lost so much blood, I'm worried."

"I know John," Gordon answered solemnly. "Gordon, it hurts, it's too tight," Alan begged.

"Can't help it, Alan," Gordon said, "I have to keep pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding."

"I'm pushing Thunderbird 3 as fast as she'll go, but it'll still take close to an hour to get back to Thunderbird 5," John said.

"If you stop towing that old ship, won't it get here faster?" Virgil asked.

"The man who attacked them is still on board. As much as I'd like to drop him, we can't." Gordon answered.

"Ridley, we'll have another customer for you," John said.

"Kayo, do you still need me here?" Ridley asked.

"Virgil and I have things here," Kayo answered. "But maybe Dr. Bracket or Dr. Dixie should go up with you. Having a surgical doctor close by may save Alan's life."

"How about it Doctors?" Virgil explained the situation in Scott's room.

"I need to stay here with my patient, but it looks like Dr. B. has another patient who needs him in space." Dr. Dixie said.

"Right, I'll go." Dr. Brackett agreed.

"I'll go too!" Scott yanked out his IV and tried to sit up. Instead, he almost rolled off the bed. Virgil caught him with one arm and lifted him back from the edge. Dr. Dixie helped Virgil lay his brother back down. "You aren't going anywhere." She said.

"But Alan! He and Gordon are still not safe. They need to disable it somehow – take the engines offline, or better yet – dismantle the engines!" With the stress and worry, Scott grabbed his chest and collapsed back on the bed.

"He's okay, but if all this stress keeps up, he might not be." Dr. Dixie said.

"Yeah," Kayo agreed, "It's obvious that the Mechanic or the Hood, or both, set them up. The Mechanic could still be planning to remote fly that ship."

"John! Come in," Kayo said.

"Thunderbird 5 here," John answered, sounding exhausted.

"Scott just suggested that you disable that old ship, just in case the mechanic might try to remote pilot it again and cause more trouble."

"Good idea, thank Scott for me," John said.

"Thunderbird 3," John said.

"John, Alan's looking really bad. His skin looks so pale." Gordon was wrapping another roll of emergency casting cotton around Alan's waist, making him groan.

"Thanks a lot, Gordon," Alan whined weakly. "You don't look so great yourself. Your arm is bleeding. Where is the guy who attacked us?"

"Sorry Alan," Gordon answered, "and our new friend is still on the old ship. We're just going to tow him in, and my arm is fine."

Gordon had two thermal blankets under his brother and three on top of his legs trying to keep him warm.

"Thunderbird 5, the bleeding has slowed," Gordon said.

"Send me his vitals again, Gordon," John replied, "and Scott had an awful thought. He wants you to disable that old ship somehow."

"Disable it?" Gordon sounded unsure.

"Make sure that the Mechanic or no one else cannot remote pilot it," John explained.

"I don't know how? If I damage that ship that guy could lose what's left of his life support." Gordon said. "I can't bring him on Thunderbird 3 either. He might already be awake, or if I bring him on board, he could wake up and cause more - trouble. I'm scared, what do I do?"

"I don't know the right answer. I don't even know if there is a right answer – I just know I don't want my brothers hurt – there's been enough of that."

"F.A.B., John." Gordon acknowledged.

"Copy that," Virgil said. "How about you leave him in the bubble and detach. You could tow in the Bubble with him in it."

"Great Idea, Virgil," said Gordon. "Now, how to get him secured in the Bubble. I have a feeling he's not going to be cooperative."

Gordon finished scanning Alan's vitals. "I sent Alan's vitals again, Thunderbird 5," Gordon added.

"I got them, his temp and heart rate is low, and his blood pressure is low," John reported.

"How can I leave him? Especially to try and save the man who hurt him." Gordon said sadly.

"One thing I know is that Thunderbird 3 could get to Thunderbird 5 faster if you weren't towing that old ship," Virgil said.

"Yes, Gordon. Good luck." John encouraged.

"Okay, Thunderbird 5 I'll figure something out," Gordon looked out Thunderbird 3's front window and glared at the ship. The lights were on, and Alan's attacker was up and staring back at Gordon.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

"Freighter, come in." Gordon stood by the pilot's chair to use the comm. The man was just standing at the window, staring. "Come in Freighter! Or I'll destroy that ship with you on it!"

"Why don't you come back over here, little boy? We can dance some more." The stranger said with a growl.

"I don't have time right now," Gordon said. "I want you to get in the Docking Bubble we left attached to your ship. I'll close the hatch and tow you and it back for the GDF."

"That doesn't sound like it will be of any benefit to me." The stranger said. "I need nothing from you, as long as I have this ship."

"The benefit to you will be that you won't be on it when I destroy it!" Gordon explained.

"Come over here and make me." He said.

Gordon turned the comm off and lowered his head. "Crud, I knew this wouldn't be easy." Gordon checked on Alan while he thought about it.

"Hmmm," Gordon muttered. "I won't go over there. Instead, I'll do what I said I'd do."

"What's going on Gordon?" Alan asked, "Don't go anywhere – Don't leave me!"

Gordon kneeled back down by Alan. "I won't leave you. I'm not leaving Thunderbird 3, but I'm going to find a way to disable that ship, without finishing off your attacker."

"Why," Alan asked.

"If we aren't towing that thing, we can get you to help faster," Gordon said as he walked back to the controls.

He turned the comm back on. "Okay, you. Hang on."

"You can call me Number 56." Said the man, "Since I know your name, Gordon, it's only fair that you know mine."

"What mother would name their kid Number 56?" Gordon replied since that couldn't be his real name.

Thunderbird 3's grapple arms moved a little less smoothly than when Alan operated them. Gordon pulled each one around in a circle getting the feel of them before he began. First, he pulled the landing pods out from under the ship. Each one made a loud cracking sound and sparks flew.

"I'll leave the Bubble docked until last if you change your mind." Gordon encouraged.

Next, he pulled off the fuselages that carried water for long trips. Gordon looked back at Alan before he continued.

The fuel tanks were next. Being careful not to puncture them, each one came off in turn. "Hey, I'm getting better at this," Gordon said to himself.

"Thunderbird 5," Gordon called.

"Yes, Thunderbird 3," John replied.

"John, I'm gonna need control of Thunderbird 3 for a few minutes," Gordon said.

"F.A.B. Thunderbird 3," John said quietly.

When Gordon had control, he pulled Thunderbird 3 to the front of the ship at the farthest point from the Docking Bubble. He attached two of the grapple arms to either side of the ship and started pulling outward. The control panel even on the inside of the ship crackled and sparked. Soon there were flames inside the ship.

Number 56 walked calmly to stand under the docking Bubble. "It's time to go willingly I guess. If I let them get rid of me here, I won't be able to finish them all off when they get me to Thunderbird 5." He pushed off and floated through the Bubble's hatch.

Gordon closed the hatch remotely and locked the Bubble's systems down so that nothing could be activated, opened or changed from inside the Bubble.

"I'll be right back Alan," Gordon said,

"No! You said you wouldn't leave me, Gordon." Alan cried weakly. He tried to roll over and see Gordon.

Gordon was busy wrapping repair tape around his arm where Number 56 cut him.

"I have to do this, Alan. He is locked in the Docking Bubble and cannot get out." Gordon said. "Trust me, Alan."

With his suit temporarily repaired, Gordon gave Alan's bloody hand a squeeze before he jumped back on the Space Board.

Gordon flew the space board almost as fast as Alan did to get back to the old ship. "I don't know who you are, but you deserve better than this." Gordon picked up the body to take it back to earth for autopsy and proper care of the remains.

He flew in and put the body in the cargo hold in a large body bag then he went as fast as he could back to Alan. He checked on him quickly and found that nothing had changed. So he remotely undocked the Bubble and grabbed it with one grappling arm.

He could see Number 56 sitting in the pilot chair. He was just staring at Gordon.

"That guy really gives me the creeps," Gordon mumbled. Louder, he said, "Thunderbird 5 – we have this guy in the Bubble, and it's grappled to Thunderbird 3. Take over again – get us home as soon as you can."

"F.A.B., Thunderbird 3," John said.

Gordon felt Thunderbird 3's speed increase as he walked back to Alan.

"Hey!" Number 56 yelled over the comm, "Don't just leave me hanging out here!"

"You're safe. And this way, we'll all be safer. We do this all the time." Gordon said.

"I thought you and your brother wanted to dance some more." Number 56 said.

"You seem to know us – who are you?" Gordon asked. Number 56 ignored his question. Number 56 smiled, and Gordon felt a shiver.

Gordon knelt by Alan. The bandages were not soaked and not on too tight. After he had checked, he sat back on the floor and rubbed his eyes.

"Gordon?" Alan whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome little brother." I just wish I would have sent you up into the Bubble first."

By the time he finished talking, Alan had passed out.

"Hurry John - Alan is unconscious." Gordon sent his vitals to Thunderbird 5 again.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

After another long 34 minutes, the brothers were still trying to figure out what was going on, and who was in the Bubble.

"The hood has never seemed like he'd just murder us. He's more likely to cause and accident or situation that he thinks he can benefit from. The mechanic has shown that he doesn't care about human life." Virgil said, remembering the Earth Breaker machine.

"He calls himself Number 56," John said.

"Kayo told us that The Hood called himself Number 79 when he tried to take control of Tracy Island," Gordon said, brushing Alan's hair off of his face. "How long 'til we reach Thunderbird 5?" he asked.

"Fifteen minutes, Thunderbird 3," John said. "Dr. Brackett is on final approach to Thunderbird 5 with Captain O'Bannon and two officers. They'll be ready to help Alan and relieve us of Number 56."

"F.A.B., Thunderbird 5," Gordo confirmed. He looked out at Number 56 and saw him sitting still and staring back at him like always.

Gordon got a stretcher down and used the blankets under his brother to slide him onto it. He didn't want to move him any more than he had to.

The next time he stood up he could see a tiny dot in the distance that was Thunderbird 5. "Hang in there just a little while longer, Alan." He said to his brother.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

"Ridley," John said, when Thunderbird 3 gets here you'll find your future inmate in the Docking Bubble at the end of Thunderbird 3's grapple arm. Gordon reports that he got the knife away from him, but we don't know if he's got any other weapons on him."

"No trouble John. We'll handle him - just take care of Alan." Ridley answered.

Lights flashed on Thunderbird 5's displays, and Eos interrupted. "Thunderbird 3 is only 4 minutes away."

"Dr. B., are you ready?" John asked over the comm.

"Yes." Dr. Bracket answered from John's bedroom, where they set up to take care of Alan's injuries.

"Scan Thunderbird 3 Eos. Make sure everyone and everything are the way it should be." John instructed, "Gordon, send me Alan's vitals again. Dr. Bracket will receive the data too. He's ready for Alan."

"John!" Eos said, "This may be important."

"What is it Eos?" John said.

"I'm reading only two life signs on Thunderbird 3!"

"Gordon!" John cried, thinking Alan's heart had stopped, but at the same time saw Alan's vitals flash on the screen."

"John, what's wrong?" Gordon answered fast. "Is it Alan?"

"No, sorry Thunderbird 3, it looks like Alan's vitals are unchanged, but we're only reading two life signs on Thunderbird 3. Is your passenger still with you?"

Gordon looked out, and for the first time, Number 56 wasn't staring back at him. "I don't see him, John! Life support and all lights are green for the Bubble. John! What if he died out there?"

"He could be hiding."

"Or maybe got out somehow."

"If he were hiding there would be life signs. And there's no room to hide completely out of sight in the Bubble."

Ridley had been listening and said, "John, scan all of Thunderbird 3 and space in the path that they took to get here as far out as you can."

Eos?

"Beginning now John."

"Aren't we ready to dock yet? Alan needs help."

"scans won't take long, and we need to know what happened to your passenger," John said.

"I can find nothing on the scanners - no life, no other ships, nothing," Eos reported.

"Okay, Thunderbird 3 I'm bringing you in now."

"F.A.B. John." Gordon stared at Alan and put his palm on his chest. He felt a little more reassured when he felt his brother taking each breath.

To Be Continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Trapped 6

2017 Fanfiction

by Crystalquirt

[[[I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go,' past or present. [Wish I did] but I just love this show and don't get to see new episodes very often. It is so awesome and great entertainment for all! This story is a work of Fan Fiction, and no profit is being made from it.

Writing fanfiction helps me fill the void between new episodes and I hope with constructive criticism helps my writing improve. ]]]

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

Gordon heard the docking cuff near the center of the Ring in the front of the space station close around Thunderbird 3's hatch. He had Alan all tucked in on the stretcher and near the hatch and waited by the port.

Ridley and her officers were in the front when the first airlock door opened. They spread out and searched Thunderbird 3 while Gordon and John carried Alan into the airlock.

Dr. Brackett, all dressed up in his own space suit met them part way and started examining Alan before they even got him to John's room. Gordon and John put Alan on the bed.

Ridley called from inside Thunderbird 3. "John, I need you to get the Docking Bubble back inside Thunderbird 3, so we can search it."

"EOS, can you do that for us?" John asked.

"Of course John," EOS answered.

The Docking Bubble at the end of a grapple arm moved inside the bay. The arm released the Bubble and refolded. The door closed and the atmosphere re-pressurized. Ridley entered first and saw Number 56's body lying on the floor. The two GDF officers aimed their weapons at the body while Ridley kneeled down to check him.

"Looks like he's dead, Gents," Ridley announced. "We'll still take him off your hands, John."

"Thank-You, Ridley. Do you see any clues about how he died?" John asked.

"No, all of the Docking Bubble's lights are green. Nothing is obvious." Ridley said.

The two officers carried the body into Thunderbird 5 intending to finish the trip back to their GDF Shuttle, docked on the aft airlock.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

Dr. Brackett used bandage scissors to cut away all of Gordon's bandage material from around Alan's belly and made the hole in his space suit even bigger. He unbuckled Alan's red harness and pushed the straps away. A small trickle of fresh blood began running from the knife would.

"Good job on applying that pressure bandage Gordon," John said.

Gordon stayed quiet. He was fighting back tears at seeing his youngest brother's wound again. Now they were safe he had more time to think about it.

Dr. Brackett used a handheld medical imaging device to show the damage close-up. "No wonder there was so much blood - his liver got cut. He is going to need a blood transfusion, and I'll need to get in there and repair what I can – but liver's don't take stitches well. I'll need a designated donor to give him blood right now."

"I'll do it!" Gordon and John said at the same time.

"Gordon," Dr. Brackett said, "Weren't you injured recently?"

"That happened weeks ago. I'm fine." Gordon argued.

"Still, John I think we'll test your blood first. Gordon, you're runner up if John isn't able to donate for some reason, or if Alan needs more blood than only one of you should provide."

"Take all you want Doc." John said, "How long will these tests take?"

"Just minutes, it's not like in decades past where it took days or weeks." Dr. Brackett already had a needle and syringe ready to take a blood sample from John.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

While John and Dr. Brackett took care of Alan, Gordon went to meet Ridley and watched her men bring in Number 56's body.

"I swear," Gordon said, "I watched him - I monitored the atmosphere in the Bubble. Could you tell at all what happened to him?" Gordon asked.

"No Gordon, I have no idea. I'm no doctor." Ridley answered.

"We have a doctor here! He's busy at the moment, but could you wait a little while and let Dr. B. take a look at the body before you go?" Gordon asked.

"Sure. We have no reason to hurry. I'd like to stay and see how Alan is when the Doc's finished with him anyway." Ridley said, "Men, take the body. Leave it just outside the aft airlock. And then you're excused for now. John has a kitchen area in the Gravity Ring where you can probably find some coffee."

"Yes, sir," One of the men said.

Ridley followed Gordon back in John's room. John sat on the edge of the bed with an IV line sticking out of his arm.

Speaking softly, Ridley asked, "How is Alan?"

"He's lost a lot of blood. That's the main concern." Dr. B. said

Ridley realized John was donating blood for Alan. "You can take mine too Ridley offered.

"Thank you, Ridley," John said, smiling at her.

"Where might you keep a blanket you don't want anymore?" Ridley asked. "I don't have a body bag big enough for my last customer."

"There are the thermal blankets Alan used." Gordon offered.

"Thanks," Ridley grabbed two of them and went back to cover up the body they left in the aft section, near the airlock.

EOS ran on her track back and forth between watching the doctor care for Alan and monitoring the scans for any sign of the mechanic. John told her to be diligent at her monitor duty while he was busy.

On one of EOS's stops in John's bedroom, she hovered for a moment. "John, I'm reading that your blood sugar is getting very low and you're dehydrated."

"I'm fine, EOS," John answered.

"John – you should have said something." Dr. Bracket shut off the valve on the line draining John's blood.

"No, doc – really I'm fine - I can keep going," John said.

"EOS is right. My scans now are showing the same about your condition. Have you eaten anything today?"

"Maybe I didn't - I don't remember eating anything," John admitted.

"Alan's blood count and hydration are much better with the treatments." Dr. Bracket said.

John had a thought. "EOS, did you scan the bodies Thunderbird 3 brought back?"

"Yes, John," EOS confirmed.

"What killed them?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know. My scans were inconclusive, John. I saw nothing out of the ordinary." EOS replied.

John wondered how come she knows so much about him when she's just passing through, but nothing about the two bodies. John looked puzzled for a moment, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"John, go get something to eat and get some rest." Dr. Brackett insisted.

"Yeah doc, there are guest quarters on the other side of the Gravity Ring," John said. "I guess I'll be there if anyone needs me."

John stood up with his hand covering a small bandage on his arm where Dr. Bracket took the donation needle out. On his way out he swayed and leaned on the doorway.

"Here," Ridley said and grabbed his arm. "I'll walk with you to the guest room and bring something to you from the kitchen."

"Thanks, Ridley," John said.

"Does Alan need more blood?" Gordon asked.

"No, not right now at least. Alan's vitals and blood tests have improved quite a bit, and you're probably not in any better shape to donate than John."

"I feel fine," Gordon said, sounding tired.

"You should go get something to eat and some rest too. I'll be with Alan." Dr. Brackett instructed.

"I'm not hungry," Gordon said, probably for the first time in his life.

"If Alan is okay for a few minutes," Gordon said, "would you take a look at both of the bodies we brought back? We don't know how they died. One was alive when we got there - I tried to monitor him. I hope there was no system failure or failure on my part. I couldn't live with myself."

"Sure," Dr. Bracket said, "I'll find Captain O'Bannon and take a look. Call me if you need me."

Gordon found Alan's hand to hold while he waited. He spoke, "EOS, can you raise Tracy Island for me?"

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

"This is Tracy Island, Thunderbird 5." John heard Kayo answer.

"Kayo," he said, "Alan is stable. How are Scott and Virgil?"

"Virgil is okay. He's laying on the couch asleep. He wouldn't go to bed when Grandma Tracy told him to."

"And Scott?"

"There hasn't been much change. Dr. Dixie said he is doing well, considering. He's asleep now too. Did Captain Ridley get Alan's attacker back to the GDF okay?"

"No, well – I guess he isn't a threat anymore. When we got back to Thunderbird 5, he was dead." Gordon said solemnly.

"That's odd." Kayo said, "How did he die?"

"Dr. Brackett is examining him now," Gordon said.

"You know that was obviously a trap. If it was The Mechanic behind all this - that body you think you have - could be a drone that put itself into hibernation or something to hide." Kayo said.

"I'll tell O'Bannon," Gordon said.

"FAB, Gordon," Kayo confirmed.

"FAB" Gordon responded.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

Ridley took Dr. Brackett to see the man's body that they found on the old ship. After looking only for a moment, Dr. Brackett knew what killed him.

"This man's been murdered. Look."

"Oh no, someone stabbed him," Ridley observed.

Ridley zipped the body bag closed, and they left Thunderbird 3's cargo bay. On their way to the aft airlock, Ridley reported, "Gordon, the first man you found was murdered, stabbed through the heart."

"That's unsettling," Gordon said. Alan groaned and opened his eyes, blinking.

"Alan! I'm so glad you're awake!" how do you feel?" Gordon cried, forgetting he had something important to tell Ridley.

"Like I've been run over by Thunderbird 2. What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Oh, I do now, it was awful!" Alan said, trying to see his stomach.

"Lay back, Alan. Doc got the bleeding stopped and gave you a transfusion using John's blood."

"My stomach doesn't hurt as much," Alan said. He rolled up on one elbow and gritted his teeth with the pain it caused.

"Whoa, you aren't ready to go anywhere yet," Gordon said and pushed on his shoulder gently encouraging him to lay back down.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

"Ridley, I'll meet you at the aft airlock," John said.

"John, you're supposed to be resting." Ridley scolded.

"The sandwich you made me helped a lot. I feel fine, and I want to see what Dr. B finds." John was already floating through the ring toward the airlock.

He met Gordon at the Command Module.

"Alan's awake!" Gordon announced.

"That's good to hear. Shouldn't you stay with Alan?" John asked.

"EOS is with him. I want to see what they find out about Number 56's body. John and Gordon floated toward the airlock. Ridley and Dr. Bracket were already waiting for them. Talking and pointing at the body.

"This was a big bloke, eh?" was Dr. Brackett's first observation.

"How'd you knock him out, Gordon?" Ridley asked as Gordon and John approached.

"Luck and Kayo's training," Gordon answered.

"Well, let's see what killed him." Dr. Brackett said.

Ridley removed the thermal blankets she'd tied around the body. The body hovered a few inches above where it had been.

Dr. Brackett held his handheld scanner over the body. The doctor looked confused for a moment and shook his scanner. He checked again.

"Something's weird." Dr. Brackett said. He took the helmet off of the body, and they all gasped when they saw no face! There was only a blinking red light in the middle with 5 seconds on a digital display where the mouth should have been.

"Another Drone!" John yelled. "Computer! Open Aft Hatch!"

John pushed Ridley and Gordon who were the closest as hard as he could, and they floated into the Airlock. "Closed!" He screamed at the computer.

Ridley shot a worried look at John but then pushed Gordon and herself into the waiting GDF shuttle. Not having much experience in zero gravity Gordon unskillfully tried to swim back to the door to try and help John but didn't make much progress. Ridley's two officers on break in the front of the shuttle, turned to look when their Captain and Gordon flew through the hatch suddenly.

John pushed off the wall behind his back and reached down for Dr. Brackett and then kicked again off the floor trying to catch up to the Doc.

Dr. Brackett panicked and pushed off suddenly going to the ceiling. John touched a sensor on his space suit near his ribs, and a short jet of gas shot out of his backpack. It propelled him up to grab the scared doctor. And one more shot from his JetPack propelled them toward the hatch into the Command Module.

John heard and felt the first explosion go off right behind him. He pitched Dr. Bracket over his head and threw him toward the Command Module. That made John shoot backward, but the explosion propelled John forward again.

Debris flew by John and Dr. Brackett on all sides. Doctor Brackett entered the Module straight away. John struck a metal storage cabinet on the way. He hit his head hard, and then unconscious, John floated near the hatch but didn't go through. Another smaller explosion could be heard that blew a hole right through the ship across from the airlock.

It sounded just like a tornado when the air was sucked out through the hole in the hull. John started being pulled toward the hole, but a blue and red arm shot out of the hatch, grabbed John's ankle and pulled him into the Command Module. The hatch closed it off.

Another huge explosion rocked Thunderbird 5. It blew the airlock structure in half, and the GDF shuttle went tumbling out into space. The solar panels each went a different direction. One of the panels went through the Gravity Ring and half of the gold access tube with Thunderbird 5 written on it, broke off at the letter 'B' in Thunderbird and shot in another direction. Fire and sparks from the broken electronics lit up and went out right away robbed of oxygen.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

On Tracy Island, Grandma Tracy was trying to bake no-bake cookies. The kitchen was a mess because she was so nervous over what had happened already.

In Scott's room, he had been sleeping when his eyes suddenly shot open. "I want to talk to John!" he yelled.

Nurse Mike went right to Scott's bedside when he cried out. "Easy Mr. Tracy, you must be dreaming." He tried to guide Scott back to lying down, but Scott would have none of it.

"John? Thunderbird 5 come in." Scott shouted into the air.

Dr. Dixie heard Scott yelling, so she hurried back to his room awakened from her nap. The blankets were on the floor, and Nurse Mike had one hand on Scott's shoulder and the other on his knee, trying to keep him from getting up.

"Whoa, whoa, Scott." Dr. Dixie ran to the other side of his bed. "Lay back – everything's okay."

"No it isn't I heard John scream – and dad told me I have to help my brothers – it's my responsibility!"

"Easy Scott, Stop and think. You had a nightmare, that's all. Your dad passed away not too long ago, right."

Scott relaxed a little. "But just let me talk to John!" Scott begged.

Kayo appeared at the doorway. "Kayo! Get John on the comms! Something is wrong, I know it!" Scott yelled when he saw her.

The heart monitor that was attached to Scott was beeping like crazy. Dr. Dixie quickly prepared a syringe. "This will help you relax a little, and slow your heart rate."

"I don't need a shot! I need to talk to John!" She gave Scott the shot in spite of his arguments.

"I'll contact John for you, Scott," Kayo said and turned her wrist around right away. She said, "Thunderbird 5, come in."

But there was no answer. Worried that he'd be more upset, she said, "I'll be right back Scott." Kayo left his room.

In another few minutes, Scott was snoring softly and mumbling in his sleep.

Kayo went to find brains to see if he could help her reach anyone.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

On the severely damaged, Thunderbird 5

EOS waited on her track in the ceiling for Alan to bring John and Dr. Brackett through the Command Module.

"I'm feeling that unpleasant sense of urgency again, along with other things I don't know how to label." She said thoughtfully.

"Hurry, Alan!" EOS cried, sounding very human.

Alan pulled John inside but had to let go and grab his abdomen afterward. "Aghhnnn" he groaned and forced himself to follow John using a short blast from his handheld Jetpack.

He no longer wore his red harness, and his bandaged middle was showing through a big hole torn in his space suit. There was only a small bandage covering his wound since the doctor hadn't had a chance to put another pressure wrap on him. Alan was supposed to be resting.

Alan had the presence of mind to grab one of the handheld jet units when he heard the first explosion. He usually wore one on each side at his hips.

He caught up with John and gave him another gentle shove toward EOS. Then he jetted over with one hand on the jetpack and held his painful abdomen with the other to grab Dr. Brackett.

He rolled Dr. Bracket over to get him pushed in the right direction. When Alan saw his face, he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, pushing out tears that floated away from his face.

The sight before his eyes nearly made him pass out. A large piece of shrapnel in Dr. Brackett's skull had taken his life.

Shaking his head, Alan left Dr. Brackett's body alone and jetted back to John as quick as he could.

Alan floated through the hatch door holding John with his arm around his ribs. "John?" Alan questioned. He could see John's wounds when they floated into the light. John's head was bleeding in two places, and blood had soaked his red hair. There were several other, smaller cuts on his head, face, and neck.

"John!" Alan tried calling his brother's name again. "Please talk to me!" Alan cried. Big tears floated around his head. The sight of his older brother looking so lifeless was too much for him to bear.

"He's dead! I wasn't fast enough! First Dad, and now John!" Losing it completely, he grabbed John's middle and hugged him tight, crying.

"Alan, pull yourself together. John needs you!" EOS said. "He's not dead."

"Really?" Sniffling, Alan took a deep breath and wiped his eyes on the backs of his hands. "What are his injuries, EOS?"

"He has a severe head injury, scalp lacerations, and multiple lacerations from his neck to his waist."

"Oh, no-no-no! What do I do? EOS! Where's Gordon?" Alan cried.

"Gordon, Captain O'Bannon, and the two officers are on the GDF shuttle. They are on their way back to Thunderbird 5, but I'm reading engine trouble that will delay them."

"I don't know how they'll dock with Thunderbird 5. The aft airlock is gone, and Thunderbird 3 is still at the forward port."

When Alan finished speaking, he groaned loudly grabbed his abdomen. If not for the absence of gravity, he would have gone to the floor.

"Alan, you should rest."

"Gordon? Captain O'Bannon?" Alan cried, ignoring EOS.

"Comms are down," EOS reported. "John got Gordon and Captain O'Bannon on the shuttle."

"There's no one else that can help John. Dr. Brackett is dead." Alan said. "EOS, can you stop the Gravity Ring? I don't think I can carry John all the way inside.

"That last explosion blew away twenty-two percent of the Gravity Ring including the access hatch," EOS replied.

"Do we still have life support?" Alan asked.

"There is no power or life support in the Gravity Ring, and we are going to lose power here soon."

"John needs to be more comfortable and warm at least."

"You know John. He always says that he's most comfortable floating in zero gravity." EOS said.

"Keep trying to reach someone EOS," Alan said. "Fix the comms if you can."

In the middle of trying to take John's vitals manually, Alan stopped, covered his abdomen with both hands and groaned again. "This is NOT good," Alan observed.

"Alan, you're bleeding again," EOS said.

"Your sensors must be wrong," Alan argued.

"I don't need sensors to see blood soaking through your bandage."

"Crud, I can't stop now - I have to help John!" Alan cried through gritted teeth. Scared and hurt he was trying to keep himself from giving up.

He floated next to John, holding his belly with one hand and with his other hand on John's chest. Alan tried hard to concentrate enough to count John's respiration rate but found doing it with his pain and even more, his concern for John and what was happening. He had one more sharp pain, and he fainted.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

"Kayo! I found the GDF shuttle." Brains announced.

"Great!" Kayo came to stand by the table. "Where is it?"

"It is 52,923 kilometers from Thunderbird 5 and further than that away from Earth."

"GDF shuttle - Captain O'Bannon – This is International Rescue! Do you read us?" Kayo said.

"GDF Shuttle." Captain Obannon answered. "Glad to hear your voice Kayo. We have been trying to reach you. Your signal is still weak, but we must have finally gotten close enough."

"What's happening up there? WE can't reach Thunderbird 5." Kayo asked.

"WE can't either," O'bannon said.

"You were there – how did you wind up so far away?'

"There were multiple explosions on Thunderbird 5. Our shuttle was thrown away with the last blast. Our systems were down for a while, but with Gordon's help we got back."

"Gordon's with you?"

"Yes, Kayo I'm here," Gordon said.

"How bad is Thunderbird 5?"

"I don't know, Bad." Gordon guessed. "We don't even know if they have life support."

Who was still on board besides John?"

"Dr. Brackett and Alan," Gordon answered.

"At least they have a doctor with them," Kayo said, "How long will it take you to get there?"

"One hour and twenty-two minutes," Ridley answered.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]  
.

"Alan?"

"Alan?"

Alan slowly opened his eyes, thinking himself dead. John was floating near him and standing with his back to him. There was gravity.

"Alan?" he heard his name again.

"John?" Alan reached for John's shoulder. When he could see into John's face, he saw anger as he'd ever seen before.

"John, are you okay?"

"You were too late Alan. You're always playing around and never take things seriously. Is my death a serious enough thing for you to pay attention now?" John demanded.

"I was being serious - I tried - I heard the explosion and came as quick as I could – but I'm hurt. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

John backhanded Alan across the mouth and sent him tumbling across the ship and back through the hatch to open space.

Alan startled awake. "Ah! John, no!" he cried before his eyes were open. When he did look around, he was relieved to find John still floating next to him.

"It was just a dream," Alan whispered with his head down. He rose up a little and checked on John, feeling his neck for a pulse. "Still alive. What a relief."

"EOS?" Alan said loudly.

He looked up, but EOS was no longer there. "Now I don't even have EOS to talk to. John, please wake up." Alan looked into both of John's eyes, mostly hoping to find him in there somewhere."

A loud banging sound came from the hatch right behind him and scared him at first, and then he realized it was probably the rescue they'd been waiting for. The hatch opened, and there stood, The Mechanic.

Alan turned to look expecting help but gasped and cried, "Not you!" when he saw who it was.

The Mechanic walked with a little extra effort with the magnets on his boots keeping him down. He walked in and looked around. "Nice. Brains does good work. Of course, it didn't stand up to my time bombs very well, did it, boy?"

The few lights that were still on were flickering or getting dimmer and dimmer. Oxygen was low and temperatures dropping.

Without much hope, Alan still thought he'd try. "Please, help us – my brother is hurt." He pleaded, floating in front of John.

"Who do you think hurt him? I'm not likely to raise a finger to help you now." The Mechanic took a step toward Alan, and Alan backed up, keeping John behind his back.

EOS came sliding along the ceiling and stopped over the dark holo screens. Alan watched her come in. "EOS! Watch out! Call for help!"

"Watch out for what, Alan?" EOS asked.

"The Mechanic is . . ."

"Your AI cannot see me." The Mechanic said. Pushing random buttons on the panels to see if they still worked.

"Why can't EOS see you?" Alan said. "Maybe I'm having another nightmare." Alan covered his belly with both hands and gritted his teeth.

"You're having a nightmare child, but you'll be wide awake the whole time." The Mechanic laughed.

"EOS! Scan – How many life signs do you read?" Alan cried.

"I've been trying to fix the comms, but have had no luck. I can't get to the panels I need access to, and power is failing." EOS explained at length, having nothing to do with what Alan asked her.

The Mechanic walked around the dark Halo Screen generator. It'll take a lot of repair, but I think The Hood will still want it.

"Haven't you done enough?" Alan asked.

"I won't have done enough until all of your brothers and International Rescue is no more." The Mechanic was busy typing on the panel in front of a dimly lit screen, trying to hack into Thunderbird 5's systems.

After only a few minutes, The Mechanic turned his attention back to the two members of International Rescue that he had at his mercy. He pushed two buttons at the same time on the metal plate he wore on his right arm. Two, four-foot, narrow diameter snake-like mechas shot out. One hit John in his middle and attached itself to the metal hull on either side, holding him tightly against the hull.

"John!" Alan cried when he saw his injured brother so mistreated. He had no time to protest. The other mecha hit Alan right around his belly wound and wrapped him near the top of a support beam. One arm was trapped, the other flailed about wildly and tried to pull the narrow band off.

"You two wait in here while I go look at my new ship." The Mechanic left, locking the hatch on his way to Thunderbird 3.

To Be Continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Trapped 7

2017 Fanfiction

by Crystalquirt

[[[I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go,' past or present. [Wish I did] but I just love this show and don't get to see new episodes very often. It is so awesome and great entertainment for all! This story is a work of Fan Fiction, and no profit is made from it.

Writing fanfiction helps me fill the void between new episodes and I hope with constructive criticism helps my writing improve. ]]]

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

The rough treatment awakened John, and he groaned softly. Being uncomfortable stuck to the hull by one of The Mechanic's mechas, he started pushing on the metal band around his waist before he even woke up.

Alan perked up when he saw his brother move his arm. "John," he cried.

"Virgil? Did you send me that hamburger?" John said keeping his eyes closed.

"John! Wake up! We're in real trouble here." Alan cried.

"Oh, my head hurts," John said. "Why can't I move?" John finally opened his eyes. He pushed weakly with one hand on the snake mecha that pinned him to the wall. Then he put both hands to his forehead.

"John, are you okay?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why is it so dark in here?" John asked, blinking.

"The lights are going out. We're slowly losing all power! Right now, The Mechanic is here and trying to do something to Thunderbird 5. I think he's trying to hack into our systems."

"EOS can fix the power," John said. "Why am I stuck?"

"John! Listen to me - Thunderbird 5 blew up! The Mechanic sabotaged it. We're losing power. We're both - um – restrained! Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, yeah," John mumbled. "I remember Gordon eating a banana on Thunderbird 4 and EOS is a traitor!"

"Oh man." Alan slumped his shoulders forward. "John's not gonna be much help." Alan pressed the back of his head to the support beam he was held fast to trying to fight back the tears. "John's got all the symptoms of a severe head injury – and we're just stuck here!"

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Thunderbird 5 is in sight - Tracy Island - Are you receiving the feed? Can you see what we're seeing?" Ridley called into the comms.

"We're receiving you – voice only, but I guess you aren't hearing me!" Brains pushed some buttons and moved a connector. "There, now we are GDF Shuttle." He reported.

A big 3D image of the badly damaged Thunderbird 5 floated in the middle of the living room.

"When did that happen!" Grandma Tracy gasped. "Where's John?"

"We're looking for them now." Brains said. "Thunderbird 3 is securely locked into the port. Maybe they made it inside Thunderbird 3 and are safe."

"No," Ridley said. "We see two life signs between the Gravity Ring and the Command Module. They are weak and not moving. There is a third moving around on Thunderbird 3."

"No, wait, Captain O'Bannon," Brains interrupted, "We see a large ship stopped where Thunderbird 5's aft section used to be!"

"But the are three life signs, and three people should be on that ship. Where is the fourth, or the persons who piloted that ship?" Ridley asked.

"If that's the Mechanic's ship, and he boarded Thunderbird 5 - he has no life signs. I can't scan his ship to see where he is." Brains said.

"Alan is probably the one on Thunderbird 3." Kayo guessed. "If something got damaged he might be trying to repair it alone."

"But he was badly hurt, Kayo," Gordon answered. "You'd think the doctor would be with him at least. Let's stop guessing and get over there," Gordon said, nearly jumping up and down he was so anxious.

"This is Captain Ridley O'Bannon on Global One-GDF Shuttle 8 calling Central Command. We need backup – a lot of backup at International Rescues space station, Thunderbird 5. Thunderbird 5 is severely damaged, and unknown persons have boarded! At least two members of International Rescue are at risk!"

"Okay, Shuttle 8 our people are on the way," a male voice answered.

"We can't wait for them!" Gordon cried, "We have to find out what's happened to my brothers! Alan was hurt badly – and I'm really worried that there are not as many life signs as maybe there should be."

Gordon's eyes were wet-looking, and he frowned deep lines across his forehead.

"Take it easy Gordon," Ridley said. "We don't want to wind up in the same situation as Thunderbird 5."

"Then I'll space walk in alone and check out the situation. If John, Alan and Dr. Brackett are okay, then we don't have to rush. If they aren't, I'll get them out by myself." While he spoke, Gordon put his helmet on with a determined look.

"We have no way to get you over there without taking the shuttle in, and as you say, there's no way to dock," Ridley argued.

"We don't have to dock. Do you have Grapple lines?" Gordon asked.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Captain Ridley ordered her officers to move the shuttle in close from behind the strange ship and to stop under the aft section. Gordon floated through the Shuttle's aft hatch and shot a grapple line all the way under the shuttle, the big ship, and through the broken hull to the hatch door leading to the Command Module. Gordon began reeling the line in and moving toward the hatch.

"Be careful, Gordon," Ridley said quietly through their comms.

"If I was not being careful, you're telling me to be careful wouldn't change my behavior," Gordon said.

"I just meant – just take a look and get back here!" Ridley ordered.

"FAB," Gordon confirmed.

The hatch opened for him as he expected. He went to where he thought Alan would be first, heading toward the forward hatch and Thunderbird 3. Ahead, the hatch was still open, and he could see part way inside Thunderbird 3. He floated that way, pushing off walls when they came close.

"I can't believe this! For all the stupid – This ship won't let me activate anything!"

Gordon heard a voice he recognized, and it was defiantly not Alan's voice. He clumsily stopped himself and pushed to go back the way he'd came. He heard The Mechanic banging on something as he entered the Command Module.

The Command Module was an obstacle for Gordon. It took him a couple of tries when he pushed off of the hull to actually get close enough to the hatch to open it. One of his missed attempts took him to a darker area behind John's handball target, and he saw Dr. Brackett's body.

While he floated around aimlessly in the Command Module trying to get to the hatch, he called Ridley, "GDF Shuttle – The Mechanic is here! Dr. Brackett is dead. I'm still looking for the others."

"FAB," Ridley answered with the acknowledgment that Gordon knew best. "Sorry to hear about Dr. Brackett." She added, thinking what Gordon was afraid to even think. To think that he'd find John and Alan in the same condition as Dr. Brackett was more than he thought he could take.

The hatch slid open, and Gordon thought he saw what he feared most. His brothers were not moving and hanging on the wall like trophies.

"Alan – John!" He cried.

Blood had soaked through the old bandage worn by Alan and covered the metal band around his middle. Seeing his little brother bleeding again, Gordon pushed himself to Alan first. "Alan! If John knew you were wasting his blood, he'd be annoyed with you."

Gordon felt Alan's neck for his pulse and was a little relieved to find a pulse at all even if it felt faint. He pulled on the snake mecha and even tried hitting it, but only hurt his hand.

"What is this thing?" Gordon tried to see better in the dim light. One end of the thing he thought was just a metal bar was looking at him with one eye at the end.

Gordon frowned angrily and broke a brace from under the damaged Comms array. He used it to pry the mecha from the wall, starting at the end with the eye. When it was off of his brother, he struck it twice with the brace and broke it in half. Then he did the same for John.

He felt another wave of relief when he found John's pulse, but the blood in John's red hair was worrisome. With his brothers both loose, he grabbed their hands and pushed off for the hatch.

The hatch opened, and there was The Mechanic standing right in front of him. Gordon gasped.

"Another rat in my trap I see." He said. He pushed Gordon away from the Hatch with a hand in his chest. Gordon raised his legs and kicked the Mechanic, propelling himself further away. He never let go of his brother's hands, and they went with him.

The Mechanic was unaffected by Gordon's kick. He walked in, and the hatch closed.

Gordon hovered behind the holo projector, his arms keeping both of his unconscious brothers behind him.

"Just let me take them out of here!" Gordon pleaded.

"I think not. You International Rescue pests haven't been going out alone lately, where is your backup?" The Mechanic asked.

"You've managed to hurt all of my brothers. I was in the best shape of anyone - I came in alone." Gordon yelled he was so nervous.

The Mechanic looked at one of the metal plates on his arm and said, "Where is your ship then? How did you get here?"

"I'm not telling you anything, except we know you are here and Thunderbird 5 is damaged – more rescue ships and the GDF are on their way! You better clear out now – while you can."

"Alright. I'll be taking Thunderbird 3 with me, and since your brothers look pretty used up, I'll be taking you with me as well." The Mechanic Threatened.

"Oh – No – You – Won't!" Gordon said defiantly. He pushed John and Alan closer to the wall behind his back.

The Mechanic lunged forward and tried to grab Gordon over the dark holo generator. Gordon pushed back off the generator, and The Mechanic missed. Gordon brought his feet against the wall at his back and pushed off as hard as he could. He sailed over the halo generator, and his shoulder hit the mechanic in the stomach. Gordon kept his head down, with The Mechanic in a bear hug, pushing him backward.

Once out in the more spacious Module, The Mechanic put his fists together and brought them both down on Gordon's back. Gordon groaned and let go. He grabbed onto the edge of one of John's handball targets to stop himself as he shoved The Mechanic back even farther.

The Mechanic turned on his magnetized boots, and they pulled him straight to the Command Module's hull.

"Come on, boy, attack me!" The Mechanic taunted, pointing at Gordon.

"You can bring it to me - any time you want," Gordon said, sounding much braver than he felt. It was another of Kayo's tricks.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Instead of floating in the weightless environment, The Mechanic walked on the metal hull with a little effort to move the magnets. He walked toward Gordon and the hatch leading to John and Alan. Gordon readied himself to block the attack. But it never came. Instead, a loud communication came through his helmet comm, and he turned it to broadcast so that The Mechanic could hear too.

"Thunderbird 5 – The GDF and Officers from Global One has Thunderbird 5 surrounded. We will board in 2 minutes." It was Ridley's voice.

"There Mechanic! You don't have a chance – Give up!" Gordon threatened.

The Mechanic changed direction and headed to the hatch leading to Thunderbird 3.

Gordon, knowing he had to stop the much larger man, Gordon pushed off to get to where he could block The Mechanic's path.

"Stop, you won't' get Thunderbird 3!" As he raised his fists to protect himself, he said, "Tell Brains to lock down Thunderbird 3! The Mechanic is trying to take it!"

"FAB Thunderbird 5!" Brains heard Gordon and acknowledged.

"Did you hear that, Mechanic?" Gordon said, "You don't have access to Thunderbird 3 anymore!"

The Mechanic paused for a moment. Gordon hoped he was thinking about leaving.

Instead of leaving right away, The Mechanic pushed a button on his chest plate, and a loud hum began echoing in the Command Module. To Gordon, it sounded like the humming was coming from all around the Command Module.

"Now your friends will have to try and rescue you before the bombs I planted, go off!"

The Mechanic walked to the outer hatch, pressed a button on his arm and out came a drone that landed on The Mechanic's head and morphed into a helmet before he opened the hatch.

"Well, at least I know that one was probably the real one and not a drone," Gordon said.

"Ridley!" Gordon yelled, "The Mechanic just left – but he said he left bombs behind on Thunderbird 5. We need Evac, fast!"

He had no trouble getting to the hatch that time, it opened, and he grabbed Alan and John, turned and pushed off toward the outer hatch as hard as he could.

As soon as the outer hatch opened for them, the first bomb, in the Command Module behind them went off. When Gordon heard the hum turn into a screech, he pulled hard on John and Alan's hands pushing them ahead of him. Alan's suit caught on Gordon's air tank and spun them both as John floated ahead of them. Gordon grabbed his younger brother and held on to him tightly. The force of the explosion pushed them out very fast, before the next explosion that blew Thunderbird 3 away from the dock.

"Gordon!" Ridley yelled, "Come IN!" she and the officers on the shuttle were watching The Mechanic's ship pull away. Several GDF Patrol Shuttles left after him.

The explosions blew the three IR teammates toward Ridley's shuttle. She saw them coming and put her helmet on quickly, attached a line to the hull of the shuttle and went out to get them.

She caught John as he floated a little ahead of Gordon and Alan. Gordon had Alan in a bear hug, spinning toward the shuttle. Gordon held his brother tightly hoping that his suit would protect Alan's skin where Alan's space suit was torn.

Ridley's safety line was right in front of Gordon, and he grabbed it with one hand, while he held Alan with the other. Ridley pulled John along, and Gordon and Alan made it back inside the shuttle first.

On board the shuttle, there was gravity. The two rescuers placed John and Alan on the shuttles floor next to each other.

"John was nearly out of oxygen," Ridley announced as she took John's helmet off of his head. The other two officers had masks and equipment ready to start both on oxygen. Gordon got Alan's helmet off too and put a mask over his nose and mouth.

"Med Kit!" Gordon cried. The officer was already there with two medkits. He sat one next to John and gave the other to Gordon.

Ridley had a small light out, checking John's eyes. "John has a severe head injury." She announced and began bandaging John's head."

Gordon shook his head, but couldn't speak. He was busy putting another pressure bandage on Alan's middle. Ridley placed an IV and started John on fluids and then covered him with a thermal blanket. Gordon did the same for Alan and sat holding Alan's hand while the two officers piloted the shuttle to Tracy Island.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Brains, we have John and Alan coming down with serious injuries. Can you get things ready and alert Dr. Dixie."

"FAB, GDF Shuttle 8." Brains answered, remembering to stick to proper radio etiquette.

Gordon reached across and found John's pulse at his neck. "Seems slow. So low it's hard to count." Gordon said after counting for a whole minute. "Alan's pulse is a little stronger, but not much faster."

"They will be okay, Gordon," Ridley reassured him. "We will get down as quick as we can."

John groaned, and he rolled his head to the side. Ridley was right by his side, "John?" she said, "Can you hear me?" She used her fingertips to lift his face more toward hers and pried open an eyelid. John squeezed both eyes shut tight. "My head hurts!" he mumbled.

"I know John. You're safe, and were on our way to get you and Alan medical care."

"Alan, he's hurt! Get Back!" John said loud and clear.

"Easy John, lie back down," Ridley said. Gordon stepped around Alan's feet to kneel between his brothers. He said, "John, we have Alan too. You're both safe, and you'll be okay!" Gordon leaned forward, his forehead almost on the floor and rocked he was so torn up inside. He cried hard for his brothers for a long time, and Ridley sat with all three of them.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Virgil paced in the living area. Dr. Dixie made him leave Scott's room because he was making Scott more upset too. "Why haven't we heard anything?" Virgil asked anyone that was within earshot.

"They are on their way back - there probably hasn't been anything new to report." Brains said.

"I hate this!" Virgil yelled.

"The GDF just reported losing the Mechanic somewhere near the moon," Kayo reported.

"He got away again!" Virgil gritted his teeth and punched the closest couch cushion.

Dr. Dixie and Brains had his lab all set up to treat their newest patients as soon as they got there. She was in Scott's room where she could hear how upset and vocal Virgil was. Dr. Dixie quietly gave Scott a little more tranquilizer, so hopefully, he would sleep a while longer.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"I found Alan and John restrained with these." Gordon showed Dr. Dixie images of a snake-drone around Alan's middle and another image of it on the ground after he broke it. Virgil saw too and looked angrier than anyone had ever seen him.

Gordon, Dr. Dixie, and Nurse Mike we're cleaning Alan's wound. Gordon and Virgil were in line to donate blood this time.

"Alan needs another transfusion before we can even consider surgery to repair the damaged to his liver." Dr. Dixie told them.

Brains, Virgil and Grandma Tracy, were cleaning John's wounds. Brains took medical images of John's head.

"He's badly injured, Dr. Dixie. When you have a moment, I'd like you to take a look at the images." Brains said. Virgil was clipping John's hair from around the two largest scalp lacerations, and Grandma Tracy scrubbed around each with surgical scrub.

"Gordon, have a seat." Nurse Mike instructed when he brought over a chair and sat it next to alan's stretcher. Gordon sat down and held out his arm. Dr. Dixie started the blood transfusion for Alan before she went to look at John.

"Yes. He's had a bad knocking around. I don't see any clots or hematomas. Do you agree?" Dr. Dixie said to Brains.

"Yes, I do. He will need a lot of rest. Finish bandaging his head, and hopefully, he'll wake up soon. Take his vitals at least every 15 minutes." Dr. Dixie gave John an anticlotting agent, and tissue repair nano's through his IV before going back to Alan.

Kayo was in Scott's room. No less worried for her brothers, she paced back and fourth and woke Scott up.

"What's going on Kayo?"

"I've some more bad news, Scott," Kayo frowned. "Promise you will remain calm when I tell you."

"I'm feeling a lot better, Kayo. How bad could it be?"

"really bad."

"Scott took a deep breath, "Okay."

"I don't know where to begin," Kayo said thoughtfully. "Thunderbird 3 is floating in space, but it is locked down so it should be okay for a while."

"How did that happen? Where's Alan?"

Scott remained amazingly quiet as Kayo told him as little as she could honestly tell him. She left out the part about The Mechanic and how he treated his injured brothers.

"They will let us know what's happening with John and Alan as soon as they know," Kayo said. As if on cue, Grandma Tracy came in Scott's room.

"Grandma Tracy, you look exhausted. Kayo motioned for her to sit down."

Grandma Tracy sat down and relayed information about John and Alan's conditions to Kayo and Scott.

"I want comms active in here so I can hear what's happening in Brains' lab!" Scott demanded.

"Scott, you should rest." Grandma Tracy said. "The doctor said too much stress would cause you a lot of problems."

"Not knowing what's happening to John and Alan will cause me a lot of problems." Scott said, "That's fine, I'm going down there then." Scott ripped out his IV and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"No, Scott," Kayo said.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Scott said angrily.

"Me, and you know I can do it," Kayo said.

Scott looked thoughtful for a moment.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Everything that could be done for John had been done. His heart monitor beeped a little fast, but Brains and Dr. Dixie seemed satisfied.

Alan got as much blood from Gordon as Gordon could spare and Virgil brought him some cookies from London that he had hidden in Thunderbird 2. Bright lights came on over the table Alan was on. Brains filled the role of anesthesiologist and Alan's surgery began.

The lift doors opened, and there was Scott, almost standing on his own feet. Kayo had a tight grip on his arm helping him stay upright.

"Scott!" Brains said, "You are supposed to be resting."

"I got tired of resting," Scott said. He went closer to John since Alan was 'in surgery' at the time.

"John," Scott said to him, "please wake up!"

With perfect timing, John's eyes opened. "John!" Scott repeated.

"Hi, Scott." John mumbled, "Are you supposed to be up?"

"Yes, on my own orders," Scott admitted. "I missed you, bro."

"Thanks," I feel like I've been on a long, rough trip."

Two beeps sounded throughout Tracy Island, and EOS voice came over the comms. "John! Where are you?" EOS said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"You know where I am!" John replied angrily. Surprising all who heard him.

"John?" EOS was surprised. "Will you be coming back to Thunderbird 5 soon?"

"Aren't your sensors working EOS? Thunderbird 5 was all but destroyed." John said.

"John, if something broke you can fix it," EOS said brightly.

"It will take months to rebuild Thunderbird 5, and it's all your fault!" John accused.

Everyone conscious heard John and turned to look at him as he continued. "Every call we've had that turned out to be a trap started with a distress call that you picked up!"

"John No," Gordon whispered. "not EOS!"

"John – NO! I'm not an evil computer program anymore – you saved me." EOS argued.

"And you knew my blood levels were off a just little bit - in an instant – but couldn't tell that Number 56's body was actually a drone – and not just a drone - but a drone full of explosives?"

"John?' EOS was busy trying to compute what John said.

"EOS! Run a completed diagnostic on yourself – including Virus Scans for anything that's not supposed to be there." John instructed. "While you do that I'll lock all of your other functions down. There will be no incoming or outgoing data of any kind."

"Yes John," EOS said sadly.

John let out a deep breath. "I believe that when I tried to use EOS to disable the Mechanic's Earth Breaker Machine, that he infected her systems with a Trojan virus that rewrote her code. It hid until recently. It became active probably near the time we got the call that turned out to be a trap for Gordon."

"I'm so sorry I didn't see this sooner. I should have run extensive diagnostics on EOS' program right after that happened." John said.

"You couldn't know John, and our whole family was having a rough time of it. This is the Mechanic's, and the Hood's fault - don't blame yourself." Scott said angrily. Grandma Tracy frowned at him.

"I'm calm, Grandma Tracy, but very angry," Scott explained.

.

To be continued . . .

.


	8. Chapter 8

Trapped 8

by Crystalquirt

[[[I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go,' past or present. [Wish I did] but I just love this show and do not get to see new episodes very often. It is so awesome and great entertainment for all! This story is a work of Fan Fiction, and no profit is made from it.

Writing fanfiction helps me fill the void between new episodes and I hope with constructive criticism helps my writing improve. ]]]

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Worrying about EOS, John stayed awake for a while. When Dr. Dixie was finished performing Alan's surgery, they began waking Alan from anesthesia. Gordon sat with Alan as soon as Dr. Dixie would let him come close. He spoke to his brother and watched him carefully long before he was ready to wake up. He thoughtfully felt Alan's new bandage covering his incision.

"Why does he still have to have a pressure bandage?" Gordon asked.

"I wasn't able to do much for his liver. Pressure is still needed I'd say for the next 24-36 hours, and he needs to stay very still."

"That might be hard for Alan to do." Gordon thought.

Dr. Dixie went back and forth between her two patients monitoring vitals and checking their conditions.

Brains built Scott a wheelchair. It was a fight to get him to agree to use it, but he agreed. He rolled himself from Alan to John and back again.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Virgil sat by John, talking about what had happened. John was beating himself up over Dr. Brackett's death.

"It wasn't your fault John. You were severely injured and still saved the others," Virgil argued.

"I just wish . . ." John began.

"I wish none of this had ever happened. But wishing doesn't help. To stop this – we have to stop The Mechanic and The Hood now." Virgil said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how we can," John said

"You sound sleepy, John. Try to get some rest." Virgil said.

"FAB," John said and closed his eyes.

.

.

"Virgil," said Brains, "I have not been able to contact Thunderbird 3's systems to bring her home remotely."

"Ridley, would you take me up to get Thunderbird 3?" Virgil asked.

"FAB. But would you mind if my officers take you? I'd like to stay here a while longer." Ridley said. She had given the brothers some time to talk, but when Virgil walked away, she sat down with John. He was asleep again and didn't now she was holding his hand.

Gordon perked up when he heard Brains and Virgil talking about going up to get Thunderbird 3.

"Virgil when I first got on Thunderbird 5, I found The Mechanic was inside Thunderbird 3. It sounded like he was tearing it up inside."

"That's not okay." Virgil said, "The Mechanic could have been doing anything in there. Thunderbird 3 could not only have been damaged, but there could be drones, mecha, bombs - anything on board."

"I'll go with you to get her," Gordon said and stood up.

"No Gordon. Stay here, help with Alan, Scott, and John." Virgil said.

"You should take MAX with you, Virgil" Brains said. "He can help with repairs and also he has been programmed to scan for explosives. He has all of our blueprints and diagrams of Thunderbird 3's systems and structures. He can scan for anything that shouldn't be there."

"Good plan Brains, thanks! Come on MAX." Virgil said. He walked with the two GDF officers to their shuttle. "This'll be much slower than Thunderbird 3. I'll probably be gone all day. Keep in touch huh?"

"FAB, Virgil," Gordon answered.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Did you actually FAIL me again?" The Hood in a hologram on the Mechanics ship yelled. "You were on TWO Thunderbirds, and yet you've brought me not even on of them."

"One of them is destroyed. Thunderbird 5 will take a long time to repair if it can be repaired. In addition, Thunderbird 3 is booby trapped. When International Rescue comes back to pick it up, they won't get it or at least one more family member back."

"You idiot, I told you to bring me the Thunderbirds! Not destroy them!"

"You have what is left of Thunderbird 5." The Mechanic said.

"Why would I want it all broken up? Go now and disable your booby traps, you 'Booby,' and bring me Thunderbird 3!"

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Alan, are you waking up?" Gordon leaned closer to Alan's face and speaking softly, said, "the Doc said it was time for you to be waking up." Gordon gave his brother's hand a squeeze.

Alan groaned and tried to roll over. "No Alan lay still," Gordon said with his hands on Alan's shoulders. "Alan, wake up - open your eyes."

"Just 5 more minutes," Alan mumbled.

"It's time to wake up," Gordon repeated.

Alan opened his eyes and smiled at Gordon. "How is John?"

"He's had a concussion but should be okay with time. Virgil has gone to get Thunderbird 3."

"Why, where is Thunderbird 3?" Alan asked, sounding worried.

"Maybe you don't remember everything that happened," Gordon said.

"I remember finding Dr. Brackett dead," Alan said sadly. "That was scary. I can still see his face."

"Yes. That was tragic. I saw Dr. Brackett too. I went up with Ridley to get you and John and the Mechanic was on Thunderbird 3. There was another explosion that threw Thunderbird 3 out into space."

"No," Alan muttered. "Did you catch The Mechanic?"

"He got away again," Gordon said.

"Can I see John and Scott?" Alan asked.

"He's right over there, closer to Brains office. He will probably be up and around before you are." Gordon said. "I'll ask Scott to come see you."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

In Space

Thunderbird 3's docking mechanism still worked, and the shuttle quickly docked to let Virgil and MAX out.

"Do you want us to come with you, Sir?" One of the officer's asked.

"No, we'll be okay, won't we MAX?" Virgil put his helmet on.

MAX beeped and followed Virgil through the hatch.

"But if you can stay until we make sure communications with Tracy Island work - that will help."

"Will do, Mr. Tracy," was the answer from the shuttle.

"MAX will act as communications for you Virgil," Brains interrupted. "We can communicate through him, and I can see and hear everything that's going on."

"Thanks, Brains." Virgil said, "MAX, start scanning - Particularly for explosives. I'll check Comms and propulsion systems."

MAX beeped and began his scans. He hadn't been scanning but a minute when he beeped and squealed loudly sounding more like a police siren.

"MAX! What is it?" Virgil asked as he jogged back to MAX.

Brains answered, "MAX has found a bomb connected to the ignition system. It has the power to vaporized Thunderbird 3 and anything nearby. Get out of there Virgil!"

"GDF shuttle! Leave the area, we found a bomb." Virgil said grimly.

"Okay Mr. Tracy, we'll wait for you."

"No – get out of here now! Brains, I need you and MAX to talk me through disarming this thing."

"Virgil that's too dangerous!" Brains said, "Just get on that shuttle - MAX and I will try to disarm it."

"Alan would never forgive me if I let his ship be destroyed."

"He'd never forgive me if I let you be killed!" Brains argued.

"Forget it! MAX won't even be able to reach the bomb if it's connected to the ignition system." Virgil was taking the panel closest to the pilot's chair off to access the system.

The door opened to reveal three solid iron pipes and many more wires running back and forth inside the cabinet. Virgil separated a hand full of the wires to look between. He could see a black oval-shaped object about the size of a human head with a red light flashing on the side.

"There it is. Tell me what to do Brains!" Virgil said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Alan, John and Gordon and the rest of the family could hear the conversation Brains was having with Virgil.

"Gordon! Tell Virgil to let it go!" Alan said breathlessly and urgently, "we can't lose him."

"I don't think he'd listen, Alan, just keep your fingers crossed," Gordon answered. "he didn't even listen to Brains."

"The explosive is wirelessly connected to Thunderbird 3's ignition system." Brains said, "Don't move the bomb. If it loses it's wireless connection to Thunderbird 3 before it is turned off, it will blow!"

"What do I do?" Virgil asked impatiently.

"On the same side as that red light, there should be a small panel that opens when you push on it."

Virgil pressed gently in three spots around the red light, but nothing happened. "What else Brains?" he asked.

"MAX, scan it again for me please." Brains said.

MAX beeped a beep of acknowledgment.

"I'm getting new readings now that MAX is closer and the compartment is open." Brains said.

"Well?" Virgil asked impatiently.

"Try on the side, opposite the red light."

Virgil moaned, "I'll have to get in farther if you want me to do it without moving it."

"Yes, I don't want you to move it." Brains verified. "I think. Just don't move it!"

Virgil scooted closer to the compartment with his hips and put his head through the wires with his arm. His casted arm hung uselessly and caused him some discomfort as he changed position. Virgil ignored his arm and felt the back of the curved covering. The second time he pressed, a small door popped open.

"Great Virgil!" Brains encouraged him, "Now there is a button and a switch behind that door. One disables the wireless and turns the explosive off, the other begins a countdown to detonation."

"How do I know which one? I can't see either button from here." Virgil asked, sounding desperate.

"Would a mirror help?"

"Not really, I can only get one arm inside this thing."

"It might help you make a better guess. MAX put that small mirror from your compartment into Virgil's hand."

"Guess? Are we Guessing?" Virgil asked.

"I'm sure I know, we just have to be sure you know, and the mirror will help I think." Brains explained.

"I know MAX doesn't use a mirror to check his makeup. You'll have to tell me sometime why he carries a mirror," Virgil said.

Virgil couldn't see back out of the little compartment but felt the mirror touch his fingers on his casted arm and grabbed it. His casted arm wouldn't move very well but he stuck it with the mirror in his fingers just far enough inside to pass it to his other hand then he held it as far as he could reach behind the bomb.

"Virgil! Can you see now?" Brains asked.

"Yes, there's a green button and a red switch. Green sounds like a friendly color. Is it the green one?"

"No! Virgil, it's the red switch that turns it off. Green stands for 'Go ahead and explode.'"

"Thanks again Brains." Virgil took a deep breath and turned the switch to the other position. He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of something going wrong.

After a moment, nothing happened. Virgil let out the breath he'd been holding and came out of the compartment with the bomb in his hand.

"Put that bomb in one of Thunderbird 3's lockers and tow the locker in behind you. That way it will be off of Thunderbird 3. I'll finish disassembling it when you get back." Brains said.

"FAB," Virgil replied.

Everyone in the lab let out the breath they had been holding.

"Okay Brains, can I bring Thunderbird 3 home now?" Virgil asked.

"You should be clear – MAX hasn't found anything else out of place."

Virgil sat in the pilot seat where Alan usually sat and looked ahead. He gasped when he saw a dark, ugly ship out the front windows.

"Brains! Is that who I think it is in front of Thunderbird 3?"

"Yes, Virgil! It is."

A large living bust of The Mechanic appeared before Virgil over Thunderbird 3's controls. "I suggest you don't touch anything in that ship." The Mechanic said.

"You left that bomb for us. Why would you warn us about it now?" Virgil asked.

"None of your business." The Mechanic said.

"We already found your bomb and disabled it," Virgil said.

The Mechanic felt a little relief since the Hood didn't want Thunderbird 3 destroyed, but he didn't show it.

"I'm taking that ship back to the Hood." The Mechanic said.

"Oh No, you aren't!" Virgil answered and started the engines.

"Oh crap! Wait! I can't drive this thing!" Virgil cried when he tried to put his hand, cast and all to the primary controls. "The cast won't fit! Brains, what do I do? I can bust off my cast!"

"No-Don't do that! I will operate it remotely! I can do that now that the bomb isn't interfering with the signal." Brains said. One of the handles began turning by itself, pointing Thunderbird 3's nose away from the Mechanic's ship. Virgil held onto the pilot's chair glad he had sat down first. MAX floated around behind him.

Thunderbird 3 shot past the Mechanic's ship and was out of sight in a fraction of a second.

"Thanks, Brains!" Virgil said. "Maybe I should stay up here a while and make sure the Mechanic isn't trying to follow me."

"FAB, Virgil." Brains acknowledged. "I'll stay with you.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

On Tracy Island

Scott rolled his wheelchair over to be by Brains side. "Can you tell if the Mechanic tried to follow Thunderbird 3?"

"Last we knew, he had nothing as fast as Thunderbird 3, but after all that's happened, I don't blame Virgil for wanting to be sure." Brains said.

"Get him back as fast as you can huh, Brains?" Scott said.

"FAB, Scott," Brains answered.

Scott went to John. John was awake and listening to everything that went on with Thunderbird 3.

"Looks like he made it," Scott said.

"Yeah, it was close. Why would the Mechanic come back? It sounded like he was trying to warn Virgil." John asked thoughtfully. "I've got a monster of a headache and might not be thinking clearly right now, but it seemed odd."

"You right, John. It was strange." Scott said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

An enormous holo image of The Hood appeared on The Mechanic's ship.

"Take your toys and leave me! You are no longer in my employ!" The Hood's hologram yelled at The Mechanic and disappeared.

"Too late – I quit!" The Mechanic said even after the Hood was gone.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Thunderbird 3 slowly descended into its hanger on Tracy Island.

The rest of the family left the hanger and Brains' laboratory and went upstairs to get some rest.

"Hey Virgil," Grandma Tracy said over the comm, "You're just in time for dinner."

"Oh right," Virgil said. "How are all of our patients?"

"They are all waiting for you to get here to have dinner with us."

"That's not all they're waiting for," Virgil said.

"What?" Grandma Tracy answered.

"Nothing Grandma," Virgil said, and then he mumbled, "They're just delaying the inevitable as long as possible."

When Virgil walked toward the kitchen, he smiled.

"Dr. Dixie had to go back to London to tend to her other patients. Gordon picked up take out while he was there." Grandma Tracy said.

John was already working with a double cheeseburger with extra pickles. His head was bandaged, but he was sitting up at the table. "Those nano bots that Dr. Dixie used must be working, or I wouldn't feel good enough to be enjoying this."

"How come the Doc didn't use nanos on Alan?" Gordon asked.

"The found them to be only effective on brain and nerve tissue or I'm sure they would have. Science is still working on them." John answered, with his mouth full.

Gordon took his and Alan's meals to Alan's room. "Alan, remember Doctor's orders. You can eat as much as you feel like, but be careful. You don't want to overdo it and throw up."

"Very right, Gordon, but bring on the food!" Alan said, sounding fully awake. Gordon propped him up in bed with a stack of pillows behind his back, and they dug in.

Brains and MAX came into the kitchen area. "I'm starving," Brains said. "I don't remember the last time I stopped long enough to eat."

"Me either," John said with his mouth full.

"We need to plan how to start repairs on Thunderbird 5." Brains said.

"Not yet Brains, let me at least finish this cheeseburger first," John said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Most of Alan's cheeseburger was left over, so Gordon at it before he took all the burger containers and fast food wrappers to the trash for once. Then he came back in to help Alan get ready for bed. "Remember, you are not to move around any at all tonight. If you need anything, call me!"

"Okay, Gordon. I won't need anything, though. I'm planning to sleep for two days." Alan said.

"You sound exhausted. I'll check on you from time to time." Gordon promised.

"Thanks." Alan sounded like he was drifting off.

Gordon went to his room to watch "Into the Unknown with Buddy and Ellie."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Gordon went to sleep on top of his bedspread with his head on the tablet that he'd been watching his favorite show on. He woke up slowly and wiped the drool off the screen. The time was twenty minutes after two in the morning. He pushed his tablet to the other side of the bed and put his head back down to sleep some more, still wearing his clothes.

Alan was sleeping deeply, but fitfully. He started talking in his sleep saying, "Don't go in Gordon," and a few minutes later, "it's too dangerous!" His breaths came faster and faster. Gordon heard something, and he picked his head up off the pillow to listen. "Alan," he whispered and got up to check on his brother.

Before he could get to Alan's room, Alan's talk turned into screaming like Gordon had never heard before. Not even from even the most terrified person during a rescue.

Gordon ran the rest of the way to Alan's room, followed closely by Virgil.

Gordon caught Alan under his arm and around his ribs just in time to keep him from falling out of bed. Gordon only got hit in the head for his trouble since Alan was fighting. Virgil helped pull Alan back to the middle of the bed using just one hand.

Gordon said, "Alan wake up! You're okay!"

"You're just having a nightmare!" Virgil said.

Alan stopped fighting and opened his eyes. He grabbed Gordon in a bear hug before anyone knew what was happening.

"Gordon! You're OKAY!" Alan felt down Gordon's chest and stomach to be sure. "I saw you die – I killed you!" Alan cried. His hands were shaking.

"Sure, I'm okay – I didn't die - you were having a nightmare."

"Oh, it was so real! Dr. Brackett! Oh! I cut the doctor in half with Maximum MAX and he fell, and when he landed, he was you, Gordon! I cut you in half! And then you were in Thunderbird 4, and I couldn't reach you!"

By the time Alan stopped talking he was out of breath. Virgil spoke softly and made Alan lay back down. Alan squeezed his eyes shut and had big tears ran into his hair. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay Alan, take it easy," Gordon said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Virgil said.

"Virgil, I'll sit with him a while. You go back to bed." Gordon said. When Virgil turned to leave, he saw Grandma Tracy, Scott, Kayo, and Brains at Alan's door. "Alan is fine, he just had a nightmare," Virgil told the others on his way out of the room.

The crowd in the hallway broke up. Everyone went back to bed except Gordon, who sat with Alan. Alan wasn't ready to let go of Gordon's hand yet anyway.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

A month went by with the most of the brother's convalescing, except for Gordon, and he was kept busy catering to his brothers. Gordon also made sure Alan kept up with his studies. Alan had violent, scary nightmares every night for almost a week and then not so much. After a month, the nightmares seemed to stop. Dr. Dixie made regular trips to Tracy Island to check on all of her patients.

Scott was feeling much better and spent a lot of his time in Thunderbird 1 doing small maintenance tasks and just thinking. To look at him, a person would never guess that he'd been hurt so seriously and had an artificial heart.

John was back in space, insisting he was fine and saying that being in zero gravity helped him think. Brains and John had just finished restoring life support and repairing part of the Gravity Ring. That is where John stayed, analyzing other areas of the ship and making plans on what to fix and when. Ridley visited him every chance she got and helped him make some of the repairs.

The last time Dr. Dixie visited, she put a lighter-weight cast on Virgil's arm. It was a cast that could be removed for showers and carefully planned exercises that she prescribed. Dr. Dixie directed Virgil to keep the new cast on the rest of the time, including at night for at least two more weeks. Then she promised to take more images of the bones and implants and release him from further treatment if everything looked good.

Every member of the family cringed when the GDF had to go on missions without them. They had a couple of narrow escapes but seemed to be coping.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

~~~ "This is Al, reporting for TVBS News! I'm interviewing Kate, Sam, and George who are here to protest the demolition of this old building using the classic move - 'a Sit-In' - if you can believe that."

Reporter Al stood between the three protestors sitting on the floor. They were in the basement of the old building. "George, you look like the leader. Why are you doing this?" Al asked.

"I am the leader, and it is wrong to blow this old building up just because it is old!" George said dramatically, "It is the oldest building left in town."

"But is that a reason to keep it? Just because it's old? You three look like you're just out of high school, why do you care?" Al the Reporter asked.

"Someone has to care – someone has to make a stand! No more will we sit by and let this stuff happen!"

"The owners of this building say it will cost more than it's worth to repair it and bring it up to code – it would be less expensive to build a new structure. Are you three saying that you will pay for any repairs it needs?"

"Um . . . No! We don't have any money," a girl, named Sam, sitting on the floor said.

Just then, a terrific rumble interrupted the interview, Al said, "Maybe we should all get out of here!"

Above ground, the building was imploding. Wall after wall fell in on itself with the reporter, cameraman, and protestors trapped in the basement.

The rest of the crew from TVBS who had been safe in their van outside jumped out and started filming.

~~~"This is Tom, reporting for TVBS! A tragic story has begun to unfold! Our reporter Al and three protestors have been buried by the building."

The new reporter and camera crew were running toward the crumbling building and met up with a construction worker.

"How did the explosion get triggered? You were supposed to wait until the police got here to get those kids out."

"No comment- no comment! I don't have anything to do with the explosives. This is a disaster!" yelled the construction worker as he ran away.

"Wait – Silence everyone." Tom put his fingers to his ear radio "Yes! I hear them – I'm picking up a faint call from help from Al! They are alive someplace under this mountain of debris!"

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Two loud beeps sounded throughout Tracy Island, and John's hologram appeared in the living area. "Tracy Island, we have a situation," John said.

"John! Stop messing around." Grandma Tracy said. "You know your brothers aren't able to have a situation yet."

"I'm not messing around. Lives are in danger, and we are the only one's able to mobilize. I don't have all of my equipment working yet, but I know enough about the situation to know it's desperate."

While John spoke to Grandma Tracy, the others, including Kayo gathered to listen. Scott stood straight up and looked as healthy as ever. Alan had already been there, napping on the sofa so he just sat up.

Gordon and Virgil sat on a couch to listen. John played back part of the newscast for his family to hear first hand.

"We'll need Thunderbird 2 and a couple of pods. I know Gordon is up to it, but how about you Alan?"

"FAB! I'm ready – driving a pod shouldn't be a problem. But will Virgil be able to pilot Thunderbird 2 with one arm?"

"Of course I can. It will count as today's physical therapy right?" Virgil smiled.

"Kayo, would you go along in Thunderbird 2 and help with the Evac?"

"FAB," Kayo answered.

"Scott, you can coordinate from Thunderbird 1. I will need you to be my eyes and ears since Thunderbird 5 is not back to its old self yet. I'm afraid I won't be much help." John said.

"FAB!" They all said together.

"Thunderbirds Are Go!" Scott said. He and the others began their gear up.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Thunderbird 1 and 2 left Tracy Island in a hurry. As soon as Virgil was on Thunderbird 2, he took off his cast and flexed his fingers. Running was a bit much for Alan and he sat down behind the others where they couldn't see him rubbing his abdomen where the wound had been.

Scott took several deep breaths once in Thunderbird 1's pilot seat. "I hope this mechanical thing in my chest can keep up!" he mumbled as he launched.

Virgil launched Thunderbird 2 right after Thunderbird 1. They flew together for a while.

"I'm pouring on the gas Thunderbird 2," Scott said.

"I knew you would," Virgil answered. "John, have there been any updates on the news?"

"Not really, the reporter is just repeating over and over the same information that we started with."

Scott's ETA is about 10 minutes, and I'll be about 13 minutes behind him."

"FAB, Thunderbird 2," John said. "Thunderbird 1, remember you are to stay on Thunderbird 1 no matter what. You haven't been released by Dr. Dixie to go on rescues."

"We'll see Thunderbird 5," Scott said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

The small town in the southeastern United States looked quiet enough, except a large column of smoke and dust rising in the distance. "That must be the place," Scott said. He gave the coordinates to Thunderbird 2 even though it was easy enough to see.

Scott hovered Thunderbird 1 over the disaster scene, but high enough to not disturb the debris even more with his engines. Several small fires were burning throughout the rubble. Scott shot each spot fire with a blast of retardant and put them out while he waited for Thunderbird 2.

Virgil glided in and sat down in a clear spot to unload the pod bay. Alan and Gordon went back to start building their pods before Thunderbird 2 touched down.

Scott hovered above them. "This building must have been ancient indeed. I'm reading asbestos in the walls. Better keep your helmets on at all times. Do you copy Thunderbird 5?"

"FAB Thunderbird 1. Be careful down there. I think I'm reading some shifting of the debris and the ground underneath going on down there, although I don't have a very good scans."

"FAB Thunderbird 5." Scott acknowledged.

Virgil extended Thunderbird 2's struts and lifted off the pod bay. The pod bay door opened and Alan drove out in the Firefly and Gordon, riding with Kale came out next in the Mole.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

On Tracy Island

The Telecall sounded all over Tracy Island with a call from London Hospital. Grandma Tracy answered but before she could even say hello, a female voice scolded, "I just saw three of my patients on TV at the site of a disaster in the USA!" Dr. Dixie yelled into the Telecall.

"I'm afraid you did and it wasn't my idea." Grandma Tracy answered. "I tried to talk them out of it."

"I'll stay in contact if you need me and have one of them come by and bring me to the Island on their way home. I will want to have a look at Scott and the others as soon as possible." Dr. Dixie ordered.

"Yes, Doctor." Grandma Tracy said to MAX and Brains. "And she's only a tiny bit worried, compared to how concerned I'm about my boys."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

In the Danger Zone

The news team led by Tom ran over to Thunderbird 2 when it landed. Virgil saw them coming and announced over a thunderous speaker, "Stay back from this area for your own safety! Give us room to work!"

They stopped where they were, but didn't retreat.

Gordon followed Alan into the rubble. Alan put the blade down and began pushing large amounts of debris. It stacked up in front of the blade, and Alan pushed it off to the side, backed up and went into the next pile. The Rubble was so high in places that it could have covered up Thunderbird 1 while it was vertical and Alan had to use an explosive charge to help level it before they could go on.

The small blast broke apart a giant pile of rebar, cable, wire and concrete, and Alan pushed it back into an even bigger pile that towered over the Firefly by nearly 50 meters.

Scott watched from above the scene. "Alan, according to the blueprints of the building, you should be very close. If Gordon digs down right there at a 35-degree angle, he should be right next to the basement wall in 90 seconds.

Before Alan could say 'FAB' the Firefly's front wheels sank into the ground. "Whoa! What's happening?" Alan cried. Even as he spoke, he put the Firefly into reverse and tried to back up, but the tracks were spinning in sinking earth too. The front end fell in farther and the Firefly was almost standing on its nose.

"Alan! Get out of there!" Scott yelled into the comm. The Firefly's cockpit opened and Alan climbed out as it started to fall. Alan jumped for it and landed on the steep pile of rubble in front of where the Firefly had been.

The earth swallowed the Firefly and it fell into open air below! Gordon who had been right behind the Firefly backed up almost to where they started and another hole opened dangerously close to Thunderbird 2. Virgil picked up the pod bay and moved back.

Alan started to climb to where he could start moving sideways and come back down on the other side. The rubble shifted and settled, and large pieces fell as he went.

"Alan! Watch it! Stay where you are, I'll send you a grapple line!" Scott yelled.

However, where Alan was, the rubble was unstable and another large chunk of concrete below where he was began to fall. Pieces of rebar sticking out of the concrete were tangled in a bunch of electrical wire and cable that looked like a web. The concrete fell, pulling more wire out of the pile where Alan was trying to climb. Loops of wire tightened around Alan's feet and pulled him down with it.

"Aaaah! Help!" Alan cried and tried to grab something sturdy to hold onto.

"Alan!" Scott hurried to get Thunderbird 1 in position to drop Alan a line.

"Gordon, we still have people to rescue," Virgil said. "Looks like Scott will help Alan. If much more of this debris buries the demonstrators, we'll never be able to get to them."

"FAB Virg." Gordon said, "With that hole that just opened up, we might not even need the Mole anymore."

Alan grabbed onto an I-beam poking out from the pile of debris and held on, just barely with the weight of the concrete hanging from his legs. "Aaaa! Help guys!" he cried. Alan's grip was slipping. He'd been injured and off for a month and his muscles were not up to the task.

As Scott's cable came down for him, his hands slipped, and the concrete pulled him down some more. The ends of cables and rebar sticking out from the rubble caught on his suit and tore his skin but slowed his fall a little.

Alan tried to kick the cable off from around his legs, but it was too tight. He looked more like a bug trying to kick its way out of a spider's web.

"Ahhh! Gordon! HELP!" Alan cried seeing his brother running toward the rubble.

"Gordon - Kayo – get to the people below – I'll get Alan!" Scott said.

Afraid that Alan couldn't grab the cable, Scott started down to get to Alan himself.

Scott got to the end of the cable hanging from Thunderbird 1 and reached down for Alan. When Alan reached for his brother's hand, he slid some more and missed. Scott brought Thunderbird 1 down some more so he could try again.

"Scott! Help!" Alan cried as he slid down some more. His red harness got caught on a piece of rebar at his shoulder but the concrete below slipped off the edge into the open air. The weight tore Alan's harness, and just as Alan's and Scott's fingers touched, Alan fell. He screamed, "Scott!" as the concrete pulled him through the rubble and off the edge.

As soon as Scott saw Alan falling, he let go of the cable himself and fell through the hole right after him.

They fell about 40 meters and landed unexpectedly in water - deep water. There was an underground lake right under where they were working.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Gordon, Kayo, and Virgil paused when the saw Alan fall out of sight. Virgil snapped out of it. "We have people in trouble below us, get going." Gordon and Kayo used Grapple lines to lower themselves into the hole. The basement wall was visible, sticking out of the water. What was left of an old elevator with a big letter 'B' on it was on one side of the wall.

Gordon used his cutter to cut a large hole into the wall. Chunks of plaster and concrete fell around him. When he looked in, five pairs of eyes were looking back at him, reflecting in his helmet's spotlights.

"International Rescue – We're here to get you out!" Gordon looked up, and there was a straight path to the sky above him. Virgil, could you lower your Evac Lift down low enough to get them all out at once?"

"FAB!" Virgil said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

With the concrete still pulling Alan down, he went under much faster than Scott could swim down to him. Alan blew bubbles as he went, losing air and thrashing in the water with his arms making a futile attempt to swim up. Soon after the concrete hit bottom, Alan passed out.

Scott forced his lungs to hold what little air he had left. He kept swimming down after Alan in spite of a mild chest pain he'd started experiencing when he hit the cold water.

Gordon and Kayo helped the victims get to the Evac Lift and strapped in. Kayo gave the okay when they were ready and Virgil began bringing them up. Kayo rode up with the victims. Gordon was already running to the water's edge.

"Gordon is helping Scott and Alan, I'm riding up with our passengers, no apparent injuries among them," Kayo said.

"FAB, Thunderbird S." Virgil acknowledged.

Grandma Tracy told John to look at TVBS news. "They're still reporting."

On the TV news, they were showing video of Alan being pulled off the pile of rubble and out of sight, repeatedly. Worse than that was what the reporter was saying.

~~~ And more tragedy here on scene, coming straight to you as a young member of International Rescue is pulled down to a tragic underground death.

However, look! Here come our reporter and the protestors. They all look okay, were going over to talk to them.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

To Be Continued . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Trapped 9

by Crystalquirt

[[[I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go,' past or present. [Wish I did] but I just love this show and do not get to see new episodes very often. It is so awesome and great entertainment for all! This story is a work of Fan Fiction, and no profit is made from it.

Writing fanfiction helps me fill the void between new episodes and I hope with constructive criticism helps my writing improve. ]]]

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Seeing the news made John try harder or at least 'louder' to contact any one of his brothers. Grandma Tracy sat down with her hands covering her face as she sobbed for her boys.

Finally, Kayo answered on her wrist Comm. "Sorry for the radio silence Thunderbird 5. We've been busy.

"They're showing video and reporting on TV that Alan died!" was all John could get out.

"We don't know that John - Scott went immediately after him when he fell, and Gordon went as soon as we had our victims out of the basement. Alan landed in water. There's an underground lake down there."

"But still, I hope Scott is okay - his heart! I shouldn't have let him go - I'm glad Gordon went after them," John said, "Scott was supposed to stay on Thunderbird 1 and Virgil – how's Virgil?"

"I'm fine John. I'm lowering the Evac Lift now for Scott, Alan, and Gordon so we can get them up as soon as they're ready."

"Sounds good Virgil, FAB," John answered with a hundred thoughts about his family running through his mind at once.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Alan's limp form moved gently with the current. His hands up like he was still trying to reach the surface. Not wearing his helmet, Scott swam down close enough to reach Alan's hand.

Without his helmet, Gordon arrived and patted Scott on the arm, when he looked, Gordon pointed up, letting him know to go back to the surface. Scott was almost out of breath and having chest pains, so he did, leaving Alan's rescue to Gordon.

Gordon activated his handheld cutting blade and slashed through the tangle of wires and cables holding Alan down, in one swipe. He grabbed Alan with one arm around his chest and swam as hard as he could for the surface.

He pulled Alan up on the rocks at the edge. He tilted Alan's head back, pinched off his nose and blew the full contents of his lungs into his brother's mouth. Alan's cheeks puffed out, and Gordon watched his brother's chest rise.

"Alan still has a pulse, Thunderbird 2 but he's not breathing." Gordon spoke fast in between breaths, "Tell Kayo I need her help!" he looked up, and Kayo was standing there.

"Where's Scott?" Kayo asked.

"I don't know! I sent him up to the surface as soon as I could." Gordon answered breathlessly.

"FAB, I'll find him." Kayo used her night vision function built into her helmet and spotted Scott. "He's climbing on the rocks, about a hundred meters south and coming toward us slowly - like he's in pain."

Gordon was busy giving Alan another breath and couldn't look. Kayo began running toward Scott, hopping quickly from rock to rock.

"Alan, come on! Breathe!" Gordon pinched Alan's nose off once more and blew air into his lungs. "Don't you dare die on us!"

When Gordon released his nose, Alan coughed suddenly, turning his head to the side. Gordon helped him get more on his side and water ran from his mouth and nose as he coughed some more. Gordon sat back on his heels and exhaled with relief.

Gordon was looking at all the torn places on his space suit and some were bloody. "Alan! Did you break anything?"

"I think I'm okay, Thanks, Gordon." Alan coughed.

"Scott almost had you up when I got there. Kayo's helping him get back over here now." Gordon said.

"Helping? Is he okay?" Alan said.

"I don't know yet."

"He was supposed to stay in Thunderbird 1 for this mission," Alan said.

"But when he saw you falling he tried to get to you, as any of us would have done," Gordon explained.

"I hope he's okay." Alan sat up to cough some more.

Kayo was walking with Scott for the last few meters.

"I guess that was a little more than this artificial heart was supposed to take," Scott said with an embarrassed smile.

Scott nearly fell, and Kayo grabbed him. "Nearly drowning might have been a little much," she said.

"How is Alan? Did Gordon get him up okay?" Scott asked.

"They look like their doing fine. Gordon has him on the lift already." Kayo said.

Kayo helped Scott sit on the Evac Lift. The four rode up together into Thunderbird 2's belly.

"Brains," Scott said over the comm, "Will you bring Thunderbird 1 home remotely?"

"FAB, Thunderbird 1," Brains answered.

While he talked to Brains, Kayo took Scott's pulse. He tried to pull his wrist away from her, but that wasn't happening with Kayo, and he held still after a stern look from her.

"Let's get you two off the lift and more comfortable," Gordon said. Kayo started to get down two stretchers, and Scott got angry.

"No way, I'll sit up front at Navigation." He argued.

"Me too!" Alan copied his eldest brother. Gordon walked with Alan to sit up front with Virgil. Scott refused any help.

"Thunderbird 2," John said, "Grandma Tracy and Dr. Dixie are ordering to you go to London and pick up Dr. Dixie on your way back to Tracy Island."

"Well, it isn't exactly on the way, but I understand Brains."

Scott rolled his eyes, Alan looked worried, and Gordon and Kayo standing behind them smiled.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Fortunately, the heliport at the London Hospital was empty when Thunderbird 2 arrived.

Dr. Dixie Early and Nurse Mike were waiting at the big double glass doors and waited for Thunderbird 2's VTOL Thrusters to go off before coming out. They jogged over to Thunderbird 2, and Virgil lifted Thunderbird 2 off the lower deck for them to board.

"Hi Doctor Dixie," Scott greeted her.

"Don't you hi me! You don't follow doctor's orders very well do you?"

"Dr. Dixie, do you want to check them out here at the hospital or back on Tracy Island?" Virgil asked.

"I want Brains to assist with his fine equipment AND include yourself in this check up Mister. Where's your cast?"

"Oh, uh, it's here someplace," Virgil said. Gordon handed it to him from behind the Navigation seat.

"Back to Tracy Island, it is." Virgil said, "Brains, I need you to remote pilot Thunderbird 2 in as well, Doctor's orders." Virgil strapped his arm back into the cast as he spoke.

In flight, Dr. Dixie and Nurse Mike took brief vitals on everyone aboard, except Kayo. After landing on Tracy Island, Virgil opened the door and lowered the ramp for everyone to get off. Gordon helped Alan walk down, but Dr. Dixie made Scott get on a stretcher, much to his dismay. She and Nurse Mike carried him off Thunderbird 2.

They took Scott straight to Brains' lab and made everyone but Brains and Nurse Mike get out.

After a few minutes, Mike came out and got Alan. "You got badly cut up on the mission. Scott said I should check you out.

"No, really, I'm okay," Alan argued.

"I'd believe you more, except for the blood leaking out of the holes in your space suit. Virgil and Gordon each took an arm and lifted Alan up to sit on the edge of a work table in the hanger.

Alan had to take his arms out of the suit and let it hang around his waste for Nurse Mike to examine him. He cleaned around several small cuts on Alan's chest and arms and covered them with mere Band-Aids. Then Alan had to jump of off the table to peel out of his suit the rest of the way. Left only in his shorts, he was glad Kayo wasn't around.

"This one's gonna need sutures." Nurse Mike said while looking at the back of Alan's right leg, just above his knee.

"Oh man," Alan whined, and Nurse Mike got the syringe with local anesthetic ready. Gordon cleaned off the work bench and put a stretcher up there for Alan to lay on something softer than the wood.

With Gordon's help, Alan climbed up on the stretcher and laid down on his stomach. He whined a little when the first needle went in, but after that, he didn't feel a thing.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

A few minutes later, Dr. Dixie called everyone together to speak. Everyone gathered, including John, Dr. Dixie said, "Scott came very close to having a fatal failure in the artificial heart today. Deep water diving without oxygen tanks was not in my activity list for him.

"We had to go – we were the only ones capable of reusing those people. Scott argued.

"So you told me." Dr. Dixie said. "I'd like to schedule your heart transplant surgery for three weeks from today. Your new human heart will be ready, and I think the sooner, the better."

"Yes, Doctor," Scott said, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"I gave him several meds to help his body cope with the stress and the strained mechanics in the artificial heart. Make him stick to the exercises and activities I've approved for this month."

"FAB, Doc," Virgil said.

"And that goes for you too, Virgil. The world is just going to have to survive without you two for a while." Dr. Dixie said.

"How about Alan?" Grandma Tracy asked.

"Alan had a cut on his leg that needed a few stitches, but he'll be okay. The stitches are all on the inside and will dissolve as the wound heals. Who's going to take us back to London?"

"I will." Kayo volunteered. They went to Thunderbird 1 and launched.

Everyone else made they're way back to the living area and kitchen.

"I feel fine!" Scott said. "I don't think it was as bad as she said it was."

"I don't think Doctors bother with trying to scare their patients unnecessarily," Gordon said.

"I'm going to bed," Scott said and got up from the couch.

"Bed? It's still early." Alan said.

Scott left the room. Gordon said, "He's probably exhausted and won't admit it."

Virgil and John were in the kitchen making dinner. Grandma Tracy had gone to her room too, exhausted from a day of worry about her grandsons.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Thirty-six hours later Gordon and Virgil went out on a mission to assist and evacuate a sinking fishing boat near Alaska's shores.

Forty-eight hours after that, Alan met up with John for a rescue in space, of a freight hauler with life support problems.

Going stir crazy not even a week into his prescribed limited activity for a month, Scott was pacing any time he wasn't eating or sleeping.

A couple of days later still, the GDF had a run in with The Hood, trying to steal gold from a GDF Fortress. Kayo took off in Shadow to assist with the investigation and recovery.

Another few days went by with very few rescues. Mostly the Tracy family worked on repairing Thunderbird 5, and Brains, in particular, spent much more time in space than he wanted to. Grandma Tracy wouldn't even let Scott help build replacement parts in Brains' lab.

"Tracy Island, come in, this is Thunderbird 5."

"Brains, is that you?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, it is. We need the steel and nano plastic panels that Alan finished painting yesterday so we can start putting Thunderbird 5's Gravity Ring back together. Can you and Alan bring them up on Thunderbird 3?"

"Sure Brains, as soon as we load the panels were on our way," Gordon said.

Scott watched his brothers load the large panels into Thunderbird 3's cargo bay until they were close to being finished. Then Scott disappeared.

Alan and Gordon had completed their gear up when Scott appeared behind them fully geared up for a trip to space. "Scott? What are you doing here?" Gordon asked him.

"I'm going with you," Scott answered and pulled out the third seat to sit behind Alan.

"You can't!" Alan said. "I don't think going to space is on Dr. Dixie's list of approved activities."

"I don't care – I have to do something! This is just a delivery mission, what danger could there be?"

"Deliver and help unload, and set up," Gordon added. "We might be gone all day."

"Good. It will give me a chance to get the burned cookie smell out of my head." Scott said.

"Well Okay, I guess," Alan said, "Starting launch sequence."

Scott added, "Thunderbirds Are Go! – Oh, that felt good!"

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

John, Brains and Virgil were surprised to see Scott on board Thunderbird 3 when Alan docked with Thunderbird 5.

John got on the comms before Virgil could even open the hatch. "Scott! Why are you here?"

"I'm only supervising, John. I promise not to strain myself." Scott said.

John and Brains frowned at each other. Gordon used Thunderbird 5's modified pod to grab a stack of panels and take them out to the next area of the Gravity Ring waiting for repair. Alan stayed at Thunderbird 3's controls.

John watched for a moment and went back to his control panel. He pushed some buttons and said, "EOS?" All he got was a strange squeal-beep. Brains stood at his shoulder watching. EOS was on her track over their heads and had one red light on, and one amber light flashing.

"Too much of her code was corrupted by The Mechanic's code. You might not be able to get her back." Brains said.

"I will get her back. As soon as I find what's been corrupted, I will rewrite the code from scratch if I have to." John said confidently.

"You do have a backup, or did. Didn't EOS' backup drive survive?"

"No," said John sadly, "and next time we're going to store regular backups here and on Tracy Island and maybe on Thunderbird 3 as well, just to be sure."

Virgil was floating in the damaged Gravity Ring wearing his grasping arms. He frowned and called over the comm, "John, Brains, Alan, I could really use some help out here."

"FAB, Thunderbird 2," John answered. Brains had been concentrating so hard on EOS that he wasn't ready. He made a weak swimming motion and didn't go anywhere. John smiled and went back to get him. He pushed Brains forward to go first, and John kept him going all the way to Virgil's position in the Gravity Ring.

"Gordon unloaded the panels one by one and handed them to Virgil. He easily held them in place while Alan and John used rivet guns to keep them in place. Brains ran wires and cables as they went.

Scott floated around, using the small jets on his back to move effortlessly as he watched his brothers and Brains work. Once he tried to help Gordon but was chased away by everyone all at once, "No Scott!"

Later, Scott found himself in John's kitchen area, and he heated himself a 'pack' of coffee with cream. "Mmmm, that's good," Scott purred as he sucked it down through the straw. Then he tried to talk to EOS and had the same result as John had earlier.

"Well this is pretty boring too, but at least I can't smell burned cookies."

"Scott, come in." Brains voice came over the comms in Scott's helmet.

"Go ahead Brains – can I help with something?"

"No Scott, quite the opposite. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm a little bored and getting sleepy. John's coffee is great, even out of a pouch.

Brains said, "I was thinking, Scott. The reason you might be feeling sleepy could be that your artificial heart may not be working well in zero gravity. I suggest you get back on Thunderbird 3 and activate the Gravity Generators."

"You want me to just sit and wait in Thunderbird 3?" Scott said, "I don't think that's necessary."

"I do, and Alan can fly you home as soon as we get the last panel riveted in place." Brains said. "You don't want to pass out up here do you?"

"FAB, Brains," Scott said sadly.

Going through the Command Module, Scott heard a distress call coming in, so he went back and met the others at John's temporary comm station in the safe part of the Gravity Ring.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

The call came in on Thunderbird 5's comm with only limited functions enabled. Only John could hear GDF Colonel Casey speaking through his helmet.

John listened for several moments and acknowledged, "FAB, Colonel Casey."

"What you do have for us, John?" Scott asked out of habit.

"I don't have anything for you, Scott," John corrected his older brother first.

Scott frowned and backed away, pouting, but not so far away that he couldn't hear what John was saying.

"Absolute Gray is the most powerful and dangerous fuel ever discovered by man, and until now it was believed to have all been destroyed. The GDF has just learned that a small amount is still being stored on the moon."

"On the moon? You mean Captain Taylor had it?" Alan asked.

"No, not Captain Taylor, John began, "It was underground, and top secret, and illegal. A group of individual scientists was trying to make it safer and sell it. The small storage complex on the moon was built in secret, and even Captain Taylor never knew about it."

"How did the GDF find out about it?" Gordon asked.

"The container was damaged and has become unstable in below-zero temperatures since the containment room was smashed by a stray meteor. Not that it was that stable to start with."

"The scientists were only keeping a tiny amount, not more than a drop at a time, in their lab on a space station, but one of the scientists was visiting the underground storage room on the moon to get more Absolute Gray when the meteor hit."

"Now his life is in danger, and besides that, if the Absolute Gray blows up, it could destroy the moon, or propel the moon either into Earth or out of Earth's gravity altogether. None of those possibilities are good."

Alan said excitedly. "With Thunderbird 3's speed, I could take it out into deep space and blow it up."

"That would be dangerous, but if we don't have another plan, I guess that works. Gordon, ride with Alan. Brains you stay here and advise. Virgil and I will get the scientist out and back to his Space Station, where the GDF is already waiting to arrest him, with the other scientist's who were doing this."

"Thunderbirds Are Go!" John said.

"Hey, John got to say it that time," Alan noticed.

John smiled. Everyone but Brains and John left the area to go get on Thunderbird 3. John went to Thunderbird 5's Pod Bay to get the rescue pod built with additional passenger and stretcher room.

When Gordon saw Scott coming along, he said, "You shouldn't come on this mission, Scott."

"Brains' orders - he's worried that the artificial heart isn't working well in zero gravity. He ordered me to Thunderbird 3 and to activate the Gravity Generator before we got the distress call."

Alan heard what Scott said and switched on the Gravity Generator as soon as he sat in the pilot's seat. Everyone else floated down to stand on the deck. Gordon took the co-pilot chair, and Scott took the Navigation seat. Virgil stood behind Scott, watching him and clucking over him like a worried mother hen.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to be here in space at all," Virgil said.

"I'm fine Virgil, no pain, no shortness of breath." Scott took a deep breath and let it out slowly to prove his statement.

In only a few moments Thunderbird 3 arrived at the Moon. Alan landed near the danger zone, and everyone took off their restraints and put their helmets on. As soon as Alan drilled in, Gordon extended the ladder. John landed the rescue pod right behind Thunderbird 3 and joined his brothers. Scott begrudgingly stayed on Thunderbird 3.

Alan looked around and pointed. "That must be it," Alan said. There was a small aboveground door in a square building, about the size of a porta potty on Earth. The side of it had been knocked away, and a large hole went down to the stairs behind it, so they didn't actually have to use the door to get inside. The small meteor buried itself just behind the door and caving in the room below, where the scientist and the Absolute Gray were.

John went down first. Virgil went down next, still wearing his Grasping Arms. Alan and Gordon who carried an iron lockbox to put the container of Absolute Gray in followed him. On top of the lock box, they had a folding stretcher just in case.

He soon glided down and landed near the door.

"Should you have left Thunderbird 3 so close to the danger zone?" Gordon asked.

"What? In a few minutes, the explosive will be loaded on Thunderbird 3. If it does blow, there won't be any of us left to pilot her home anyway." Alan pointed out.

"Well, when you put it like that," Gordon said.

On the way down, they found a large chunk of ceiling blocking the stairs. John tried to move it unsuccessfully.

"Virgil," John began. Virgil was already at his side grabbing it with his mechanical arms. He easily rolled it out of the way.

"John, you should work out more – can't lift something in gravity only sixteen percent of Earth's, huh?" Virgil teased.

"It's not that it was heavy, it was stuck." John defended himself.

Once below there was a 20-foot hallway and two airlock doors. Surprisingly the air lock was still working. Once through John checked the air level. "There is still some oxygen down here, that's lucky."

The storage facility had been a small room indeed and was now even smaller with the meteor on top crushing it. Gordon went on his hands and knees to get under what was left of the ceiling. In the corner, he saw the scientist slumped and leaning on the wall.

"Hey, mister? I'm with International Rescue - we came to get you out of here." Gordon said.

"Gordon, get the oxygen mask on him right away. This room is venting atmosphere." John instructed from the other side of the meteor.

A large piece of the ceiling was pressed down on the man's legs. Gordon tried to move it and made the nearly unconscious man scream in pain. "Take it easy – I won't pull again," Gordon said as he looked under the debris resting on his victim's legs. He gently felt around the man's leg with his fingers. When he was finished, his fingers came out bloody.

"Virgil! This thing resting on his legs has rebar sticking out on the bottom. It has actually gone through his leg and got bent into an L-shape behind his knee. WE will not be able to get it out of his leg without cutting it at both ends.

"We should not take it out anyway," John said.

"Why? If it were me, I'd want it out right away." Alan said.

"If we take it out here, we could have a bloody gusher and no way to stop it. Leaving it in place will help slow the bleeding."

"That's right John," Brains said, "cut the ends, top, and bottom and bandage the rod in place – the doctors will remove it in surgery."

"We're going to have to do a lot of delicate cutting to get him out," Virgil said. "Instead of getting him away from the explosives we need to get the explosives away from him."

"Mister, can you hear me?" Gordon spoke loudly. "Where is the Absolute Gray? We have to get it out of here."

"In the center of the . . ." The man moaned and passed out again.

"In the center? The center of what?" Gordon shook the man's shoulder gently, but he was out.

"All he said was it's "In the Center," Gordon called out to the others. "He passed out again."

"Hmm, maybe the center of the room?" John said.

"But that's mostly under the meteor." Alan stated the obvious, "wouldn't it have exploded?"

"Probably," Alan opened a secured cabinet. Secured with the latch and belts faster across the doors.

"Look, I think I found it," Alan said.

Inside the cabinet sat three gallon sized metal containers like wide thermoses. The middle container had danger do not disturb on it. "That would be the center, inside the cabinet." John carefully lifted the container out and looked at the back, "Yep, this is the Absolute Gray."

"Really, that's all it would take to blow up the moon?" Alan asked.

"That's it," John said, "It's dangerous stuff. That's why it was banned."

Virgil was breaking and cutting chunks of meteor to get better access to where Gordon sat with the scientist.

Alan moved the stretcher and opened the armored box that was about five sizes too big for the container. John sat the Absolute Gray carefully inside and strapped it into the center position in the box. He closed the lid and the latch. Then he set the electronic temperature controls on top for eighteen degrees Celsius.

"Once it reaches that temperature inside, it will be at least a little more stable. The box should keep it that way until you destroy it safely in deep space."

"Good to know John," Gordon said. Alan got on one end of the armored box, and Gordon got on the other. The brothers carried the box carefully to Thunderbird 3 and left it on the ground when they climbed up."

"Hi, guys how's it going down there?" Scott asked when he saw Alan and Gordon.

"Okay, I guess," Gordon answered. "That scientist is in a bad way. John and Virgil are gonna have to cut him out of the rubble.

"With you, two gone - maybe they need me down there - the moon has some gravity, right?" Scott said.

"I don't think you should," Alan said.

"We could ask Brains," Gordon said.

"No time - let's just get this thing out of here – we'll be right back." Alan decided.

"I'm proud of you little brother," Scott said, "I'll never worry about putting you in command."

Alan lifted the ship off the ground, reached with one Grasping Arm, and picked up the armored box.

"That was perfect Alan. You control this big hunk of iron with the precision of a surgeon," Gordon said.

"No big deal," Alan said, smiling.

With the Absolute Gray in the grasping arm, and his brothers strapped in, Alan pushed the engines to top speed to get out to where he could dump off the volatile liquid where it wouldn't hurt anything when it blew up.

To be continued . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Trapped 10

by Crystalquirt

[[[I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go,' past or present. [Wish I did] but I just love this show and do not get to see new episodes very often. It is so awesome and great entertainment for all! This story is a work of Fan Fiction.

Writing fanfiction helps me fill the void between new episodes and I hope with constructive criticism helps my writing improve.

I love that they are hero's that don't cuss or fart every other scene – even better they never do that! I like to write and read other's fan fiction where they do not do those things.

]]]

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Hey, buddy? What's your name?" Virgil asked the trapped scientist.

"I'm not telling you," he answered.

"Just making conversation - We are going to save your life, and I thought it would be nice to know your name," Virgil said as he prepared to do the cutting.

John and the scientist's body from his waist up were under a fireproof blanket while Virgil worked very gently inserting two pieces of nano plastic shaped like dinner plates with a slice out so they can be centered and lined up around the rebar in the back of the man's leg. The plates would protect the man's skin while Virgil cut through the metal.

"Okay, we're ready. Don't move, the heat cannot come anywhere near your skin, and I'll be as gentle as I can." Virgil instructed.

"He's really good at this – he does it all the time," John said, trying to help the man relax.

It only took a second for Virgil's laser to cut through the bar on the underside of the man's leg. Then he repositioned the protective plates around the top of the metal bar.

"John, can you lift this thing and keep it from falling on our patient when I cut the rebar?"

"I'll do my best," John answered.

"FAB, John." Without coming all the way out from under the fireproof blanket, John held the end of the chunk of ceiling.

"You should only have to hold it for a moment," Virgil said. "As soon as I cut the metal from his leg, I can grab it and move it out of the way."

The bar cut like butter and without a peep out of their patient. Virgil and John carefully put a pressure bandage on his leg, a piece of rebar through it and all.

John pressed the IR on his suit, "Thunderbird 3, come in." John called.

"Thunderbird 3 here," answered Alan, "How is your patient?"

"He's free. We are getting him ready for transport - how about your little problem in the box?"

"Just pulling across minimum distance, John," Alan reported. "How should I blow it up?"

"You can just take it out of the box, it'll freeze solid in open space in seconds and will blow, or you can leave it in the box and hit it with a missile," John suggested.

"I do enjoy blowing things up," Alan said thoughtfully, "but I guess I shouldn't shoot a missile unless I have to."

"How are you going to get it out of the box so it can freeze?" Gordon was afraid of the answer.

"I can just go EVA, open the box and get away fast. It shouldn't be a problem." Alan said confidently.

"What do you think Scott?"

"I think I should be the one to go and do it," Scott said.

"I think not. You cannot be without gravity, and shouldn't be here at all. Alan has more experience and skill in space and on his space board." Gordon said, "I've ridden that thing, it isn't easy."

"Valid points," Scott sighed. "But are you sure that you will be able to get away in time?"

"Sure, no sweat!" Alan said as he locked his helmet into place on his collar.

"Is there anything me and Gordon can do while we wait for you?" Scott said.

"Naw, just hang out, but stay strapped in. I'll take it out as far as my board will let me, open the box and fly back at top speed." Alan said confidently. "Thanks, Scott, for letting me be in command."

"FAB, Alan," Scott answered with a smile.

Alan flew his space board to the Grasping Arm and the Armored Box with the Absolute Gray inside. He used his wrist controller to make the Grasping Arm release the box. With the armored box under his arm, he flew from Thunderbird 3 like a bullet.

"He'll be okay, right Scott?" Gordon asked as he watched Alan leave.

"Alan will do this!" Scott sounded sure. "He quickly radioed John to keep him updated.

"Here you go my little friend," Alan spoke sweetly to the explosive he was carrying. "This is far enough according to my scans," Alan carefully opened the latch on the box lid but didn't open it. He shot forward again on the space board and began to curve.

While still at full speed, he threw the box as hard as he could, out even farther way from Thunderbird 3 and leaned down, pushing his board as hard and fast as he could. The box lid flapped open as the box flew.

.1 Alan counted in his head. Thunderbird 3 was in sight, and he leaned forward trying to push his board even harder.

Boom! The Absolute Gray blew up unfolding massive waves of flames and gas from the center like petals of a flower opening. Alan went almost to his knees on his board and covered his head with his arms. The blast waves hit him, and his board and body tumbled through space. Alan's feet came off the board, and both the board and Alan shot farther and farther apart.

Thunderbird 3 blew back too and started to turn, but Gordon kept the nose pointed straight using the small thrusters.

Gordon didn't see Scott get up out of his seat. He was busy adjusting nearly unfamiliar controls to keep Thunderbird 3 from tumbling through space. Scott ran to the bay doors and held on tight as the doors opened.

Alan's Orbital Conveyance Platform or Space Board was flying toward Thunderbird 3. Scott could see his little brother tumbling through space far from the ship.

Scott jumped for Alan's Space Board. He pushed off as hard as he could and shot from Thunderbird 3's bay. Scott easily intercepted Alan's Space Board as it passed him. He quickly put his feet on it and like he'd done it before, took off to get to Alan.

"Scott!" Gordon yelled, "What are you doing?" when he looked out the window.

"I'm doing something crazy I guess!" Scott answered.

"No! Come back – I'll go get him!" Gordon cried.

"You were busy, and I was the perfect choice to go after Alan."

"You are not even in the running for perfect choice! There is no gravity where you are now!" Gordon yelled at Scott. "We can use Thunderbird 3 to go after Alan!"

"Too late, I'm almost there."

"Well Hurry!" Gordon gave up.

"I know, I know." Scott said, "Hurrying."

"Alan!" Scott called when he caught up with Alan. Alan didn't seem to hear over the comm. Scott grabbed the back of his red harness when he got close enough. He pulled Alan to the board with him, Scott coughed after saying is brother's name.

"Alan, he tried again.

Alan's eyes opened with a start when he realized where he was – and who was there with him.

"Oh No-No-No-No, Scott! You shouldn't have!" Alan scolded his elder brother.

"Someone had to do it," Scott said and coughed some more. He let go of Alan to put both hands over his heart.

"You're in pain!" Alan cried. He pulled Scott in front of himself on the Space Board so he could hold onto him and kicked it into high speed again. Alan shot straight back to Thunderbird 3. When he started to let go of Scott, Scott collapsed. Alan grabbed him again to keep him from floating away.

"Gordon! Turn on the gravity in the cargo bay – turn it on all over Thunderbird 3!" Alan cried.

Gordon stayed at the controls to turn on gravity and life support all over the ship and then ran back to the cargo bay.

Alan saw Gordon coming. "Scott's having chest pains and coughing! Why did you let him do that?"

"I didn't let him, Alan!" Gordon stammered, "You know how he is when he's determined!"

Alan put Scott down on the deck when gravity came on. Scott coughed hard and passed out.

Oxygen filled the bay quickly too, and Alan took his own and Scott's helmet off. He felt his neck for a pulse.

"His pulse is weak, but there," Alan said. "I can't believe you let him come for me – I had everything in control, you should have come for me instead of Scott!"

"Hey, I wasn't in charge of Scott!" Gordon defended himself, "I tried to stop him when I saw him outside Thunderbird 3!"

"So you didn't even know he was leaving the ship?" Alan was frowning and looked furious.

"I was holding Thunderbird 3 straight! I was saving your ship. In another second I would have been going after you, but Scott beat me to it!"

"You were probably eating or watching your TV shows again!" Alan accused.

"That isn't true! I can't believe you said that!" Gordon stammered.

"Just shut up," Alan said and counted Scott's pulse again. Gordon turned away.

"John! Come in," Gordon yelled angrily into the comms.

"What's going on?" John sounded concerned right away.

"Scott has passed out." Gordon began, "Alan said his pulse is weak."

"What happened?" John said. Behind his brother, Virgil was listening closely to the conversation.

"He started coughing," Alan interrupted. "Scott went EVA outside Thunderbird 3 to help me when Gordon didn't!"

"Get him back to Tracy Island! Or go by London Hospital and see if Dr. Dixie wants Scott there or in Brains' lab." John yelled, a little flustered, which was rare.

"I'll call Dr. Dixie." John changed his mind. "I'll let you know before you get even close to earth."

"FAB, John," Gordon acknowledged, "What about you" Your patient and Virgil?"

"We'll use the Rescue Pod to get him back to the GDF shuttle and then use the space elevator to come down," John answered.

Alan had started Scott on oxygen with a clear mask over his nose and mouth. He was trying to count Scott's his respirations but lost count. "Please be okay, Scott. WE need you!" Alan began to cry and slowly lowered his forehead to Scott's chest.

Gordon tried to put his hand on Alan's shoulder to comfort him, but Alan threw it off, pulling himself together, "Watch Scott while I get us heading at top speed for Earth."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

On Tracy Island, preparations began as soon as John told them what was happening. Brains nervously prepared his lab and Kayo took Thunderbird 1 to get Dr. Dixie, Nurse Mike and another doctor to assist her and Brains.

Thunderbird 3 lowered into her hanger, and the cargo bay opened up. Brains operated the man lift, a platform to hold next to the cargo bay. Gordon extended a platform from the cargo bay that met with the lift. There was just room enough for Scott lying on a stretcher, Alan, and Gordon to ride down.

The doctors and Nurse Mike met the lift and quickly took Scott into Brain's lab.

"Has he been unconscious ever since?" Dr. Dixie asked.

"Yes, he passed out and hasn't stirred since, even with the oxygen," Alan confirmed.

John and Brains stayed in the Lab with the medical team, and everyone else had to wait out in the hangar.

Alan took one look at Gordon and lost control. All the fear and anger Alan had building up for weeks, came out at Gordon. He cried, "You shouldn't have let him do it!"

"I told you! I didn't let him do anything! I guess I should have locked down Thunderbird 3, is that it?"

"Yeah! Whatever it took to keep Scott inside!" Alan yelled.

"I guess I just couldn't pull myself away from those candy bars you think I carry in all my pockets." Gordon accused.

Alan charged Gordon and tackled him. He punched Gordon in the face and then pounded on Gordon's chest rather ineffectively with both fists. Stuck on his back under Alan's weight, which wasn't' much, Gordon tried to hold Alan's hands. He could have thrown his younger brother off but didn't want to hurt him or make him any angrier.

Grandma Tracy cried, "Stop Boys!"

Kayo started over, intending to pull Alan off of Gordon, but Gordon saw her coming out of the corner of his eye and said, "No Kayo, stay back."

Alan tired quickly and stopped trying to hit Gordon. He looked down at Gordon with a panicked look on his face and started crying. "I'm so sorry!" Gordon put both arms around Alan's shoulders and pulled him down for a hug.

"It's okay Alan, I understand," Gordon whispered in his ear.

Alan sobbed into Gordon's diving suit.

As soon as she was sure the fight was over, Kayo walked back over to be with Grandma Tracy. The soft clanging of the space elevator could be heard in the hanger as it lowered into its bay, but the boys didn't notice.

"Sorry, Gordon," Alan said again, trying to pull himself together. Rather than get up, he just rolled over to lie on his back with his arm over his eyes. Gordon sat up but stayed on the floor next to his brother.

"Alan, I'm worried too," Gordon said. Alan's chest heaved as he tried to hold back tears.

Virgil and John came in together and saw Alan on the floor. "What happened?" Virgil jogged over followed closely by John.

"Nothin' guys," Gordon said, "We're just resting."

Alan rolled away from his brothers and got up. He walked away without letting any of them see his face. Gordon stood up.

"What's wrong with Alan?" John asked, "Scratch that, I know what's wrong with him."

"He's worried about Scott - any news?" Virgil asked.

"Not yet," Gordon said.

Curiously, John touched Gordon's chin to make him look at him. Gordon didn't object because he didn't know why his brother was looking at him so closely.

"Whose fist did you run into with your face?" Virgil asked before John could ask.

"Oh – um – I didn't think there'd be a mark!" Gordon tried to turn away. "It was nothing – nobody. You know I'm clumsy."

"You are not clumsy," John said.

"It's nothing. It's over and forgotten okay?" Gordon gave them a stern look.

"FAB, Gordo," Virgil smiled.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Everyone was quiet at Tracy Island except whatever was going on with Scott in Brain's lab. Alan had gone to sit in Thunderbird 3. Gordon gave Alan some time alone before going to look for him.

"I'm gonna go get Alan, or at least check on him. When the doctors come out, I think he'll want to hear what they say." Gordon announced as he left the others.

"FAB," John said.

After Gordon had left, Kayo walked over to John and Virgil. "Alan isn't taking this well; I'm worried about him."

"Yeah, it's a lot for the kid to try and deal with." John said, "First dad, and now our eldest brother being seriously injured has got to be a lot for him to take."

"It's a lot for all of us to take," Virgil said sadly.

"I think it's even more than that for Alan. He was there when Scott was hurt the first time and now today. I'm sure he's blaming himself, and he's very frightened, and it's expressing itself as anger." Kayo said.

"Anger?" John asked," a puzzled look on his face.

"Just before you arrived, Alan and Gordon were yelling at each other. Alan accused Gordon of being distracted, and it sounded like he was trying to blame Gordon for Scott's current condition."

"We all argue sometimes," Virgil said, "it doesn't mean anything."

"But this time, Alan punched Gordon in the face." Kayo said, "I'm worried about him."

"So that's how Gordon got the bruise on his face," Virgil stated the obvious.

"When Scott is out of surgery, and it's time for me to go up, I'll take Alan with me. Maybe he needs some time away from here, and I'll have a talk with him."

"I hope you can help him," Kayo said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Thunderbird 3's hatch was open, and Gordon went inside. Alan was sitting in his seat, staring toward the controls.

"How are you doing Alan?" Gordon asked softly.

Alan looked at him sadly and managed a weak smile.

"I thought you might want to come back with the rest of us. We're still waiting for news about Scott's condition."

"I don't know if I can," Alan said.

"What do you mean? Of course, you can," Gordon said without thinking, then added, "Oh I understand I think, but we're all upset and worried don't worry."

"Thanks for being nice Gordon, especially after what I did to you," Alan said.

"It's already forgotten," Gordon said.

"You might remember when you see the bruise coming out on your cheek," Alan said, "I feel awful about doing that."

"You weren't yourself, Alan. We're all on edge here. What do you say we join the others?"

"Aren't they mad at me?"

"Of course not – why would they be?" Gordon was surprised by Alan's question.

"When he first got hurt, I was in command for the second time, and now, he could die, and once again I was in command. I must be doing something wrong." Alan stood up and turned so he could see Gordon.

"You aren't doing anything wrong! You know how stubborn Scott can get when he's determined – it's like he doesn't even think before he jumps into something. Like he thinks that he's immortal or something."

"But," Alan began.

"What has happened is no one's fault – not even Scott's fault. In our business things happen. You are not to blame." Gordon emphasized his speech by talking louder. Then he grabbed Alan for a hug. He felt Alan relax a little and let go.

"Let's go hear what the doctor's say."

"Okay," Alan agreed and followed Gordon back to Brains' lab. When they got there, Dr. Dixie was already addressing the group.

"I'm sending Nurse Mike with Kayo to get Scott's new heart. We have to do the transplant now."

"It's that serious?" Grandma Tracy asked.

"Yes. Scott is on full life support now. The artificial heart he has now is not pumping enough to keep supporting his circulatory system. His brain was not getting enough oxygen in space, and even now, the mechanism in the heart has not recovered from that trip."

Alan covered his mouth and looked away from the group. Alan had big tears running down his cheeks. Gordon got in front of Alan and gave him another hug.

"Dr. Dixie," John asked, "isn't it too soon, I didn't think his new heart would be ready so soon – could you put in another artificial heart?"

"No, that would mean that Scott would have three surgeries, and I don't think he would survive. Performing surgery now is risky enough."

Grandma Tracy cried too, and Virgil held her hand.

"We'll get Scott prepared and begin as soon as Mike gets back with the heart."

Alan cried out, "Can I see him?"

"Come on, the doctor answered, "he's unconscious, but you can sit with him while we get ready. If you have any questions at all, you can ask us." Alan and Gordon stayed. The others took short turns at Scott's bedside. Out in the hanger, Kayo came back with Nurse Mike, carrying a sterile, environmental case carrying Scott's new hope for life.

Gordon led Alan out of the Lab when Dr. Dixie came back in. They sat with Grandma Tracy and the others. John joined Brains and the doctors in the Lab to assist if needed.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Let's go upstairs, everyone," Virgil said. "Surgery will take at least four hours, and I can tell we're _all_ exhausted."

Alan was a little reluctant to go, but Gordon guided him away with a hand on his shoulder. In the lounge, Kayo and each boy took a couch. Alan grabbed the last couch in front of Gordon and stretched out. Gordon picked up Alan's feet and sat down, dropping Alan's feet in his lap. Grandma Tracy went to her room to rest.

After just a little while Alan started to toss and turn so, Gordon didn't get to sleep much, but he closed his eyes and rested. Just when Gordon finally drifted off to sleep, Alan kicked him and screamed.

"Aaaaa-Scott!" he yelled and kicked Gordon again. Gordon reached for his brother's hand, "Wake up Alan, you're dreaming." Gordon said.

Virgil went over to the sofa and gently shook Alan awake. Alan sat up shivering and looking like a deer in headlights.

"What happened in your dream, Alan?" Gordon asked.

"Nothing," Alan said. Gordon patted Alan's shoulder. Gordon and Virgil went to the kitchen to make everyone something to eat. Kayo sat down with Alan, and they talked for a while.

"You know nothing that happened to Scott is your fault, right?" Kayo asked.

"That's what Gordon said, and I just don't know," Alan said.

"There was nothing you could do to prevent what's happened, and you saved his life more than once. You've saved all of us at one time or another. Go easy on yourself Alan."

"FAB," Alan sighed.

"Tell me, what was your dream about?" Kayo asked quietly.

"I dreamt that time, like sometimes before that I killed Scott. I was holding his hand, and Scott was hanging under something, I was on it, I don't know what, but I couldn't hold on! His hand slipped from mine, and he fell and landed on hundreds of other dead bodies in different stages of decomposition. I remember very clearly how brightly his suit stood out against all the dark, gray and brown colors."

"I'm sorry Alan, that sounds awful, but remember it was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything."

"It seemed so real," Alan said.

Virgil called from the kitchen, "Food's ready!"

Gordon went to get Grandma Tracy, and they all met at the table for the small buffet Gordon, and Virgil made - everyone except for Alan. He looked at the food and left saying he wasn't hungry. Alan went back to a couch and curled up on his side.

After Virgil had eaten, he and Kayo went to Brains' lab to see how things were going.

"It's been almost four hours," Virgil observed. "I hope they're finished."

Kayo nodded.

John saw them looking through the Lab window and gave them a thumbs up. He was fully gloved, gowned and masked and was assisting in closing Scott's incision.

"Great, looks like everything went well." Virgil said, "I'm gonna go tell the others."

"Wait a little bit Scott," Kayo cautioned, "Let's be sure there are no surprises."

The doctors washed their hands while Nurse Mike and John monitored Scott's condition.

Brains began cleaning up. John saw Virgil at the window again and motioned for him to come inside.

"How did everything go, John?" Virgil asked.

"Just great - the doctor will talk to everyone soon, but Scott did very well. His new heart is beating unassisted, and he's breathing on his own." Virgil waved at Kayo to let her know to get the others.

Dr. Dixie came out to talk to everyone as soon as they got there. Kayo already told them that John gave Scott a 'thumbs up,' so everyone but Alan was smiling.

At the end of their talk, Dr. Dixie said, "Scott is counting on you to keep him down until he recovers. He has to do it right this time – it may be his only chance. Scott can take up needlepoint for all I care, but he is to follow Doctor's orders this time without exception. No rescues of any kind, he's not even allowed to sit in his plane.

"Thunderbird 1," Alan said, not like he was correcting her, but just thinking.

"FAB," the family said in unison.

To be continued. . .


	11. Chapter 11

**Trapped 11**

by Crystalquirt

[[[I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go,' past or present. [Wish I did] but I just love this show and do not get to see new episodes very often. It is so awesome and great entertainment for all! This story is a work of Fan Fiction.

I love that they are hero's that don't cuss or fart every other scene – or even better, they NEVER do that! I like to write and read others fan fiction where they do not do those things, ever.

Writing fan fiction helps me fill the void between new episodes and I hope with constructive criticism helps my writing improve. ]]]

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Okay EOS, let's try again," John said.

Another month went by, and only diligent effort by Scott's family kept him grounded. One day when Gordon and Virgil were going on a rescue, Brains saw Scott in Thunderbird 1. He disabled Scott's Thunderbird from his lab and Kayo and Alan had to go drag Scott out. He complained bitterly that he only wanted to watch.

Gordon and Virgil's rescue went without a hitch, and they were back before too long.

Alan was still having nightmares. After spending a week in space with John, he did feel better. It would have been longer, but with Scott grounded, even John had to come down twice to help with missions on Earth.

Bright and early, John's Hologram appeared in the living area. "Tracy Island! Come in! We have a situation."

"Go ahead John," Scott answered.

"I'm on my way back down. We have a climber stuck in a crevasse with a broken arm. Let Virgil know to get Thunderbird 2 ready."

"With Alan and Gordon gone into space on Thunderbird 3, you'll need a third person to help with the climbing equipment, or even the pod if it's needed," Scott said, hopefully.

"No we won't – don't even think about going on this mission." John threatened. "Dr. Dixie hasn't even released you to ride along yet."

"But this is a climbing accident, John. It's what I do, and you'll hate it. There will be a lot of GRAVITY." Scott teased.

"I know - I'll just have to cope with the gravity while I'm there - again." John smiled, "It's not the first time I've done this you know."

"Really! I feel fine – I've been exercising and everything!" Scott sounded like he was begging.

"Forget it!" John said as the Space Elevator landed in its hanger. "I'm here - See you in a minute Thunderbird 2."

"FAB, John," Virgil acknowledged from his pilot's seat. Then Virgil teased, "It will only take us minutes to get there, John. It's practically in our back yard, but it's recently snowed almost five feet in those mountains, make sure you bring your thermals."

"No colder than it is in space, Vergil, I'll be fine!" John said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

It had been a rare thing for Virgil to get to fly with John, on Thunderbird 2, but they'd done it several times since the Dr. Dixie grounded Scott after heart surgery. John wore extra straps and had more grapple packs on his orange harness. He sat next to Virgil with holograms of the earth and monitored for other emergencies as they flew.

"Hey John, we haven't had another ambush call from the Mechanic or the Hood since you fixed EOS."

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but somehow the Mechanic hacked her in the fraction of the second that that I let her connect to his systems in that Earthbreaker machine."

"I'm glad you were able to get her back online and secure again," Virgil said.

"I'm glad too. I still haven't learned all I'd like to about how EOS evolved." John said thoughtfully.

"That's not all. I think she's good company for you." Virgil said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

At home on Tracy Island, Scott monitored Thunderbird 2, so he could at least listen to the rescue and know what his brothers would encounter.

"Thunderbird 2 to Tracy Island," Virgil said.

"Go ahead Thunderbird 2," Scott answered.

"We're in the danger zone. At least it's not snowing right now. Winds are calm too. Hopefully, we'll be able to spot our climber before we even have to land – if we can find a place to land."

"There he is if I'm not mistaken," John said.

"That's gotta be him. Scott, we see him, but his not in a ravine, he's hanging off a cliff!" Virgil said. "I think I can get Thunderbird 2 close enough for you to repel down, but I don't think the Rescue Lift will reach that far."

"I think you're right. Keep Thunderbird 2 high enough to not start an avalanche with the vibrations from her engines," John said. "Maybe try lowering the rescue lift as low as you can, and I'll repel from it to the climber," John suggested.

"FAB," Virgil said.

"FAB," Scott answered. "I could get closer with Thunderbird 1."

"You stay at Tracy Island, Scott. We got this." Virgil said.

John rolled his eyes as he got up to get to the pod bay and get ready.

In only another moment, the Rescue Lift lowered from Thunderbird 2's belly with John standing on the side. He wore his space helmet just for the warmth it provided.

"That's as far as it will go, John," Virgil said when the lift stopped.

"FAB, Virgil," John shot the side of his Grapple Line into the side of the lift and carefully lowered himself toward the climber. When he got so close that he wouldn't have to yell, he asked, "Hey, can you hear me?" The man was hanging on for his life with one hand, his face buried in his arm, his other arm hanging limp and his toes on narrow footholds.

"Help! Get me down!" he cried without even looking up. The climber had his eyes squeezed shut and was too afraid to move.

John lowered himself until he was even with the climber's waist and spoke calmly to him. "I'm just going to reach around your waist and buckle this harness, take some deep breaths - What's your name?"

"Tom!"

"Okay Tom, you're buckled onto the line that I will use to pull you up to Thunderbird 2, Look up."

Moving very slowly, Tom Looked up like he hadn't seen Thunderbird 2 before.

"See that lift and big green ship up there? The lines will pull us up, so you don't have to do anything. Try not to use your arm. We'll get it splinted when we get up, Okay?"

"Okay?" Tom didn't sound sure. When John touched the middle of Tom's back, he let out a yell.

"Easy Tom, you are secure, you can't fall now." John comforted him.

Tom struggled a little to try and hold onto the cliff. He panicked and tried to push John away.

"It's okay; you can let go now!"

John barely got the words out, and Tom started kicking. John held onto him by the harness he wore.

"Stop fighting me, Tom!" John said louder and desperately. Trying to calm Tom down, John let go of his line to try and grab and hold Tom's harness.

Tom inadvertently kicked John in the abdomen and John exhaled loudly. He barely managed to hold on long enough to activate Tom's grapple retract just before he lost his grip.

"John! Are you okay?" Virgil asked through the comm.

Breathlessly, John responded, "Yeah, Just fine." Stretching his neck to look up at Tom pain showed on John's face, and he looked down again, gritting his teeth.

Tom started to ascend automatically still kicking and screaming as the line pulled him up to the Rescue Lift.

John held himself upright by holding onto his Grapple Line. He pressed his palm where Tom had accidently kicked him and concentrated on taking deep breaths for a moment.

"I hate gravity," John said.

By the time John started up his line, Tom was climbing up on the Rescue Lift. Unfortunately, Tom didn't sit down and stay on the lift. He continued going up trying to scramble up one of the cables off the corner of the lift, above where John's grapple line was secured.

John looked up and yelled, "No, stay there! You'll be safe on the lift!"

Tom wasn't hearing anything, panicked he kept trying to climb. His foot slid off the side, and he kicked John's grapple, releasing its grip manually.

Getting there just in time to see John's grapple come away from the lift, Virgil yelled, "No! JOHN!" he was helpless to help John – and just then, Tom's grip on the cable slipped, and he fell on the metal lift, hitting his head. He rolled off the lift and hung unconscious under the lift.

"Oh CRUD!" Virgil groaned. "John! John! Can you hear me?" he yelled into his come. Changing gears as he started down to get Tom, he called into his comm. "Tracy Island! Come in, SCOTT!"

"I'm here!" Scott answered. Virgil looked up, and sure enough, the engine noise from Thunderbird 1 joined with Thunderbird 2 in the sky. Scott already on his way down on a grapple line looked all over the cliff as far down as he could see for John.

"No! Scott!" Virgil cried, but even as he said it, part of him was glad to see his brother. "You can't."

"I can, and Virgil, you can't do it all. I'll get John," Scott looked below and saw part of a blue and orange uniform, mostly buried in snow, unmoving on a ledge about seventy meters down the cliff side from where Tom had been. Scott noticed that his chest hurt a little already, but it was just his concern for John.

Reaching for Tom, Virgil braced himself with a knee on the lift and reached for Tom, conscious again, but whimpering like a lost puppy. It wasn't enough. Virgil shot his Grapple line up into Thunderbird 2's bay and lowered himself to grab Tom in a bear hug.

Since falling, Tom was too frightened to move, let alone fight anymore. Virgil hooked Tom's belt into his harness and took him up the grapple line.

Scott, carrying an extra backpack of medical equipment instead of his jetpack, used three lines to reach John. He had fallen a long way down. Checking his arms, legs back and neck, Scott also brushed most of the snow off his brother's space suit. "John?" Scott spoke to him, but John wasn't answering.

There was no room on the narrow ledge, so Scott hung on his line while he snapped safety lines to John's harness. Before moving him, he placed a neck wrap around John's neck. When he lifted John's head just a tiny bit, he found that the clear 'break-proof' glass in John's helmet had broken and his forehead was cut. Blood ran into his eye.

"John, can you hear me?" Scott tried to wake John.

"I hear you, Scott – You shouldn't be here."

"you shouldn't scold someone who's trying to save your butt." Scott smiled, relieved to see John awake.

"Thank you then," John mumbled. "Where's Virgil?" he's wrestling your patient into Thunderbird 2. Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

"No, except my head hurts again."

"You gotta quit landing on it." Scott teased gently. "You probably shouldn't have fallen on it so soon after your last concussion. I'm really glad that you're awake."

"I'm not so sure. Sleeping through this might have been nice." John lifted himself up a little and looked down. "I hate Gravity."

"I know," Scott said, smiling a weak smile.

"Thunderbird 2, do you have Tom secured?"

"Yes, Thunderbird 1. We're up, what can I d to help with John?"

"I don't know. You can't reach us with a line. How about the Helipod with a stretcher cage attached?"

"Coming right down." Virgil closed the rails over Tom's stretcher so he wouldn't be going anywhere while he took the pod down. Tom seemed awake, but was just staring straight ahead and didn't look like he was going anywhere anyway.

Virgil quickly assembled the Helipod with the Cage, and complete with an extendible stretcher underneath. On his way down to his brothers, he said into the comm., "It's narrow down there, but I think I'll fit."

Virgil carefully descended, but still, one of the Heli-blades touched a snowy rock, and snow and rock fell.

"Look out below!" Virgil yelled. Scott quickly covered John with his body, his arm over his brother's already injured head. A larger rock hit Scott's shoulder, and a lot of snow nearly buried both of them.

"Sorry – Are you both okay?" Virgil said.

"Yeah, were awesome." Scott groaned. He started brushing the snow away again. When Virgil had the pod close enough, he held it steady and opened the Cage. The stretcher arms extended, placing the metal basket designed to hold one patient right next to them on the ledge. The Heli-blades whipped so much snow around; it was like they were in a blizzard.

"Tell me if anything hurts John," Scott said as he started to roll John over.

"I can do it." John started to protest.

"Just relax, let me do it," Scott answered. Once John was on the stretcher, Scott unfastened John's safety lines and hooked them onto the sides of the stretcher. He covered John with a thermal blanket and then dropped his grapple line. He fastened a short safety line to his belt, then to the stretcher.

"Okay Virgil, take us up," Scott said.

"FAB," Virgil said, and they started up, with Scott hanging from the bottom of the stretcher.

Inside Thunderbird 2, Virgil asked, "How are you feeling Scott?"

"I'm fine," Scott answered while he was cleaning the blood from John's eye and bandaging his head.

"Do you want me to contact Dr. Dixie and take her back with us after we drop Tom off?"

"No, I'd rather she didn't know about this at all." Scott said, "and I'm doing okay."

"John, have you felt any new pains or are you experiencing any symptoms we should know about?"

"No, just another whopper of a headache; I hate gravity you know." John smiled.

"We know," Virgil answered from the pilot's seat.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

In Thunderbird 2's hanger, there was Brains and Kayo waiting for them to land. Tom was safely delivered to the London Hospital, and they got out of there without even seeing Dr. Dixie.

Brains was talking to Alan on Thunderbird 3. "Thunderbird 2 is arriving now, Alan."

"Good I'm glad they're home," Alan said

"Our ETA is six minutes," Gordon reported.

The ramp lowered from Thunderbird 2's side, and the brothers came down carrying John, still on the stretcher and still complaining.

"Really! I can walk, let me out of this thing." John demanded.

"Not until Brains checks you over," Scott said. "You were unconscious for a few minutes at least."

"I was just resting my eyes," John said, still talking through what was left of the glass in his helmet.

Brains took John's helmet off John's head, and he sat up. Brains kneeled on on the floor next to John and shined a small light in John's eyes.

"your eyes respond as they should. How are you feeling now."

"You guys can stop asking that, I'm feeling okay if something changes I'll let you know. John batted Virgil's hand away and got up to his feet. Brains stood up too. "How are you feeling, Scott?"

"I'm perfect. Glad to be back in the swing of things. I'm just sorry I had to help John."

"Thanks a lot." John said

"because you shouldn't have been there. I should have taken that call from the start."

"You aren't really back yet- you haven't been officially released." Virgil reminded him.

"I soon will be - if I have to release myself again."

"Well see," Brain's said.

"Fine, I'm going for a run," Scott announced and jogged up to change into his running clothes. "Once around the Island." He said on his way outside.

By then the rest of the family was sitting in the lounge.

"I'm going back up," John announced.

"Okay, see you, John," Gordon said.

"Call if you need anything," Alan added.

"Will do, but I won't," John said. "I've had enough gravity to last a lifetime."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

The second John entered the space elevator EOS greeted him happily. "Welcome back, John!"

"Hi EOS. I missed you."

"Why I wasn't around for a while isn't in my memory. What happened to your head? Are you alright?"

"Not you too - I'm fine. The bandage on my head is just a reminder of how much I hate gravity."

"Where have I been John? And what happened to Thunderbird 5? There is so much damage. All of my logs have skipped almost three months, two days, seventeen days five hours. . ."

John interrupted EOS, "You were offline for a little while, but I'm very glad you're back. I want to get back to Thunderbird 5 as soon as possible we still have a lot of work to do. Speed this thing up, will you?"

"FAB, John," EOS answered, and the Space Elevator shot upward.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

 **END**


End file.
